Law of Love
by GraceAbbene
Summary: Hermione is living a semi-normal life well as normal as her life could be until one day she finds out she's not really a Granger. She has alot to ajust to & then the Minister passes a marriage law! Will she find love in something she was forced into?
1. The Secret That Started It All

**So I read a fan-fiction a tiny bit similar to this, but this is completely my own plot. J.K. Rowling does in fact own some the characters, as you all very well know. Oh, and by the way, I'm just going to follow what happened in the books, besides the last chapter.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked in the dark towards the large oak door. He went through the door and into the darkened library as quietly as possible. 'Why am I making an effort to be quiet? No one's going to catch me! I've been controlling the Minister for about a year now, and no one even suspects anything.'

He walked to the table in the far corner and sat down to think. 'hmm, who is good enough for my Draco? This is quite a big decision … but I wouldn't have to take these drastic measures, if he would just stop fooling around with that American. He's breaking his mum's heart … He is a Malfoy and he should start acting as such. Who should I match him with?... I think I'm going to need magic.'

He cast a spell on the library of all the wizarding families, to search for the witch from the most prestigious pureblood family. In a matter of seconds there was a second name next to Draco's … 'WHAT?! How did **her** name get there? Wait that's not the Granger girl? …This doesn't make sense, the Montresors died a long time ago? Hermione **Montresor**?? Who is that? They didn't have any kids before their families found them… '

Lucius made his way to the book of names, and looked for this Hermione Montresor … It didn't make sense. One of his best friends from school was the last in line for the Montresor name and he had died a little over over twenty years ago … he finally got to the page in the book of pure bloods. It said their name, birthday, parents, and where they went to magic school.

**Hermione Trina Montresor**

**Born: September 19, 1980**

**Father: Stephen Montresor**

**Mother: Chryeis Montresor**

**Magic School: Hogwarts class of 1998**

Lucius dropped the book. The mudblood he had been so horrid to was … really … a Montresor! It just had to be her. No one else in Draco's grade had the name Hermione, and come to think of it, Hermione was a Greek name like her mum and dad's name. It also makes sense that her name wouldn't change in here because no muggle adoption would change a magical book.

A Montresor would be the perfect bride for my son … All I have to do is make it known to the wizarding world that Hermione is in fact one of the richest pure bloods there is … this sounds like a job for …

**

* * *

**

*HG pov*

I hurried towards Grimmauld's place. I hate being late for things, but this is so not my fault! It's not my fault that Harry is unorganized and had to schedule an emergency meeting during lunch hour. I've been so busy today at work that I didn't even get to read the Daily Prophet yet!

Come to think of it, I haven't had a relaxing day since I was 11 … what was it with me and always having a hectic life? It all started when I found out I was a witch. Then Hogwarts had been quite the experience, and after the war I thought things would go back to normal. But no such luck … after McGonagall let me take my Newts that summer, I started healer training, and boy was that time consuming.

… Mrs. Weasley is always telling me that I work too much, and it's understandable that I miss my parents (death eaters found them in Australia), but apparently I need to work less. She's always lecturing me on how I need to eat more, and cut back on the hours, but I'm just starting out as a full healer now … I can't just quit.

I finally walked through the front door and into the kitchen. I was one of the last to arrive, so I hurriedly took my seat next to Ron and got ready to listen. Ron and I had been dating for about two years now. He asked me out shortly after the war and we've been together ever since. Sure at first everything had been perfect. I believed him to be my soul mate, but recently we haven't been together as much. With me busy at the hospital and him busy at Auror training, I feel like we're drifting apart.

Harry cleared his throat, and everyone looked up. "I think most of us know why we're here. I don't know how, Skeeter came up with this, but I plan on finding out who else is behind all of this!"

What was Harry talking about? I looked around at the Order … Why is everyone looking at me? Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Alicia, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were all looking at me …

"What?" I asked as my cheeks started to flush.

"Have you not seen it?" asked Harry. After he saw the confused look on my face, he gave me a sad smile and handed me The Daily Prophet.

**Long Lost Heiress**

Recently while looking through the records at the Ministry, some of the workers have found some interesting information. The heiress of the Montresor fortune has been found! Until recently, everyone has thought that the prestigious family had died off, but little did we know she was living among us. No one knew that Stephen and Chryeis Montresor had a child before they died in a tragic accident, not even their closest friends. You may know her as one of 'The Golden Trio' but her name is not truly Hermione Granger. It is, in fact Hermione Trina Montrasor. I know it may be unbelievable, but no one at the ministry can deny the fact that it is in 'The Book of Pure.' She will be called to Saint Mungo's shortly to be DNA tested, and only after it is confirmed, will she inherit the Montresor and Luchesi fortunes, since she might be the last in both of the families.

I looked up at Harry, "What?? Is this true??"

He looked at me with a worried expression, "I'm not sure Hermione … I can't find any facts against it, yet. I'm going after lunch to the library in the ministry to look for 'The Book of Pure.' I was just warning you about it, because people will find this an interesting story. In the research I've found so far, it could be true. Apparently the Montresor and the Luchesi families got in a fight and the parents hated each other. Bilius and Muriel Luchesi had a daughter named Chyeis and she fell in love with the son of their enemies, Theodor and Trina Montresor. Chryeis and Stephen ran away and got married, but then suddenly died a little over a year later. Some people thought it was their parents' doing, but there wasn't a solid case, so no one ever knew … sorry Hermione … I'll tell you more when I know for sure."

I stared at my best friend like he was crazy. I was in shock … sure I had always thought I didn't look like my parents, but I could possibly be adopted from a wizard family?! … or maybe this wasn't true? We all know how Rita Skeeter can spin stories.

After hearing this very Romeo and Juliet fairy tale I had a lot to think about … this type story only happened in books … it couldn't be true! But in the pit of my stomach, I felt uneasy … something was up. This story couldn't just come out of the blue.

All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe … and then, everything went black.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I absolutely love this plot and I can't wait to see how it goes … what do you think?? I know it's a little short, but it's only the introduction. Anyways … anyone know where Montresor and Luchesi names are from? If you know I'll be surprised. Please review if you want me to continue this story! -Grace

* * *


	2. Cousins? Patient? AH!

**

* * *

**

Hello again … yes the names were from Poe's short story if you did get that right … we studied him in school this year and I was trying to come up with some pure blood names and they just seemed to fit. If they bug you I'm sorry, but I like think their fine … here's chapter two

* * *

I woke up with an intense headache … wait, it's the middle of the day. Why am I in bed? Suddenly the events of the day came back to me. I groaned and sunk my head back onto the pillow.

"Mione you're up!" Ginny exclaimed from the chair she was reading from in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed … I can't believe I fainted! In front of the whole Order … how pathetic." I mumbled.

"No Mione! Don't think that way! No one thinks ill of you. That was a lot of news to take in." Ginny reassured me.

"I guess your right … Oh no, what about work?" I realized suddenly and tried to get up, but Ginny pushed me back down.

"I floo'ed you in sick for the rest of the day Mione. We thought you would want to rest …"

"I guess you're right." I said sadly. "What happened at the meeting after I left?"

"We were talking about the details after you left, and if this is true mum said you're my second cousin." Ginny finished sheepishly.

"Your second cousin?" I asked …. That means I'm also related to Ron … oh my!

"Yeah … Ron was mad after you left …" Ginny admitted guiltily.

I sat there in shock. My entire world was totally upside down. First I found out that everything that had formed who I am today, was a lie. Ever since I had gone to Hogwarts I had felt the push to succeed beyond what was expected because I was a muggle born, but now I'm a pure blood? Now I'm related to the only man I have ever loved? … What's a girl to do?

"How exactly are we related?"

"Well it's kind of confusing, but your biological Mum is the daughter of my Aunt Muriel and Uncle Billius, or something like that."

"Oh." Was all I could get out … this is insane. Everything is changing so fast.

"Well, Mum said I'm supposed to bring you lunch, when you wake up, so just stay in bed and I'll be back in a bit."Ginny said as she walked out the door … I had a lot to think about …

She brought me a grand lunch made by Mrs. Weasley. I stayed in bed for a while longer, but then later decided to go back to my flat. I floo'ed home quickly, so no one realized I left. They just wouldn't understand that I needed some time alone. This was all so overwhelming.

Around dinner time I decided to make some food, so I went into the kitchen and started cooking when all of a sudden someone knocked on my door. I walked to the door to see who was there. It was Harry.

"Hey Mione … can I come in?" he asked with no emotion on his face. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

"Of course Harry!" I said as I opened the door all the way, so he could come in. We went in the family room and sat down on the couch.

"Mione, I know everything is crazy right now, but I would just like to tell you that everyone will help you through this. I went to the library and looked in "The Book of Pure" and it is you. Same birthday, same year of graduation, and same first name, and it's not like your name is all that common … You'll have to go get the blood test tomorrow, but that shouldn't be a problem since you work at the hospital … Mione please breath!!"

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, but I took a much need breath and Harry looked a little more relaxed. I kept telling myself that I could handle this. I mean, I dealt with Voldemort for practically 7 years … I could handle this, right?

"Thanks Harry, for looking into this." I said in a quiet voice. He looked at me and then gave me a hug.

"It'll be alright Mione. The only thing that's going to change is that now you will never have to work."

I gave him a small smile, trying to convince him I was fine, and he could leave. I wanted to be alone.

"Harry I'm really tired, and I bet Ginny is wondering where you are. Maybe you should head home."

"Alright Mione, but I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked towards the floo.

I got off the couch and went into my bedroom, so I could get some sleep. I fell asleep immediately, totally forgetting about dinner.

* * *

***LM pov***

"Yes father, the business is going splendidly. I have recently opened a new hotel in the United States. It is a very great investment plan. There are practically no hotels like ours there … magical but not obviously so." Draco said as he gave me the updates on the business we had recently started. It was very successful, and it was increasing our fortune greatly.

The only problem was, that this new hotel in America just sounded like he wanted to be by his ditzy girl friend. Did he seriously think that we would just stand by and let him mess up the Malfoy name? I frowned at me son. "Draco, you are not seriously still dating that girl, are you?"

"Yes father, I am. She is a pure blood …"

"My son, there are many pure bloods in Britain that you could choose from."

"Well now a days, people are making jokes about mudbloods being pure! Just look at the article about Granger in the Daily Prophet today."

"Son, I looked in 'The Book of Pure" myself to see if the rumor was true, because I was friends with Stephen Montresor, and it's true. Hermione is very much a pure blood."

Draco sat there in shock for about a minute. "No …."

"Yes son, it's true. You need to stop seeing that American and find a suitable wife."

Draco then excused himself from the room, so I went back to reading over what the Ministry would be releasing soon.

_The Minister of Magic has felt it is his responsibility to encourage the wizarding community to repopulate, after the decline in numbers due to the war. A marriage law will be put into effect on May first. You must marry the spouse that the Ministry has assigned for you within the year. The Ministry will complete a series of tests to find your best match. If the witch or wizard does not like the pair, they may come to the Ministry, but not many couples will be changed. Every couple must produce a magical offspring within 3 years of marriage, because of the slow manner in which our world is repopulating. If a witch or wizard refuses, they will have their wand confiscated, and sent to Azkaban for life._

… The Minister of Magic will be releasing that statement sometime this week … Draco will just have to deal with the fact that he cannot stay with that American. Hermione will be good for him … just like Narcissa was good for me. At Hogwarts she kept me in line.

Now that I think about it Chrissy was the best thing that ever happened to Stephen … I remember how much they disliked each other because of their families' feud in the beginning. Well at least until fourth year, then Stephen decided he was going to marry Chrissy … now THAT was an ordeal. He spent the next 3 years trying to make her fall in love with him.

I remember after that qudditich game against Ravenclaw in 6th year, Charles Zambini put his arm around Chrissy, and kissed her. Charles was in the hospital wing for practically a week afterwards. Chrissy had been so mad at Stephen. She always thought he was an immature show off, and that he was too quick to curse people, but eventually they ended up together … like we all knew they would … well everyone, but their families.

Well … I don't want to sit here and talk old times … maybe I should go have a visit with the minister.

* * *

***HG pov***

I woke up early the next morning, and decided to actually get ready for work. Usually I just pull my hair back and go, but I bet there will be reporters there because of this whole Montresor thing, so I better do my hair … I took a shower, dried my hair magically, did my make-up, put on my favorite pink scrubs, and floo'ed to work.

I was there a little before six, so I went to get my blood drawn for the DNA test. The nurse took it quickly, and then I went on with the rest of my work day trying to forget about the whole ordeal.

I work for the ministry and the hospital, so that basically means I take care of the Ministry people, and their families, along with special cases.

I had a normal day, busy, but normal. It was nearing 5 o'clock and I was really starting to feel worn out. This job is so tiring …

All of a sudden a nurse was rushing towards me. "Hermione! The healer on my floor needs your assistance … can you come down to help? It's an emergency!"

I just nodded and followed her down two floors to the critical care unit. I walked into the room expecting blood, but there surprisingly was none. Even more surprising was the patient. Lying on the bed was none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to him?" I asked as I walked in. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. He just looked like he was sleeping.

"That's why we need you. We can't figure it out. His girlfriend brought him in and she was a mess and couldn't tell us what was wrong with him. He has no obvious trauma, and no symptoms of anything we can think of. We're stumped. He just won't wake up." Said the old healer in a worried voice. That's why I love my job. I get to do many things in the hospital. I get to work on special cases like these, and also normal things such as pregnancies for ministry people.

"I'll look him over and see what I find." I said as I started towards him. I checked everything I could think of, and I was just about to give up when I saw a mark on him arm. I took a closer look …

"HEALER TOMPSON! SEND IN THE GIRL FRIEND!"

I continued to study the small cut … I'm pretty sure it's a …

"Here she is." The older healer informed me.

In walked a pretty, tall, blonde, who looked a little too skinny. She also looked as if she had been crying and her mascara was running. Typical Malfoy!

"I-I-I d-d-don't know wwwhat happened." She said with a weird accent.

I was about to ask her a question when I heard yelling from out in the hall. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE MY SON?! AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE FROM THE MINISTRY IS ON HIS CASE!? MINISTRY PEOPLE ARE BLOODY INCOPITANT. WHY DOES SHE GET TO GO IN? I AM HIS FATHER!"

I paused, knowing it was Lucius Malfoy, "Healer Tompson, you may send them in. I think I'll get more helpful information out of them."

All of a sudden it was quiet again and the Malfoys walked in proudly. I turned towards them in a business like manner. "Now it is very important you answer all of this truthfully, and do not lie because, if I am correct we have about 10 hours to correct this …" I finished and looked at Lucius. Narcissa looked as though she had been crying, and she rushed over to her son and held his hand, "10 hours?! We'll tell you anything!"

I smiled, knowing that she would get Mr. Malfoy to talk. I turned towards the girlfriend, "Were you in a garden when he started the reaction?"

She looked confused for a second, "How did you know? I forgot to tell anyone that …"

"You stupid girl! Why wouldn't you tell the healers that?!" Sneered Mr. Malfoy.

I ignored both of them and continued talking, "Do you have any poisonous flowers in your garden that are illegal? Because the only thing I can think of that would cause a reaction like this is a 'rodedemdrim's snare,' and those are very rare, and most defiantly illegal."

Mr. Malfoy opened his mouth in shock, but didn't say anything because Mrs. Malfoy talked before he regained his composure, "LUCIUS! He has played in that garden since he was young, and there were poisonous plants in it?!"

I smiled at the repentive look on his face. "Honey, I swear I didn't know of these plants. I've never even heard of them! I don't go in the bloody garden."

"Language Lucius!" Mrs. Malfoy looked ready to fight back, but I stopped her, "I'm sorry but you will have to continue this out in the hall, because we have some work to do." I looked at Healer Tompson.

He looked at me shocked, "I've been here for about 30 years and I have no idea what you're talking about, I'll get them in the hall. Just call me if you need me. Good job Miss. Granger!"

I smiled, but then hurried and got to work. I remembered reading something about this terrible plant while we were fighting Voldemort. We had to be ready for anything. If the plant came in contact with a person's blood, it would gradually shut down your organs one by one. I did some research, and got to work quickly. The only way to heal a person who came in contact with it was to give them a series of potions that luckily, the hospital had.

It took over 5 hours, but he was starting to stir so I hurried and got his parents. They rushed in and I hurried to take my leave and head home, because I had already worked a lot of over time already and it was time for another healer to deal with the situation I had saved.

Right before I was about to leave Healer Tompson stopped me. "Good job today Miss. Granger. The blood lab sent a memo earlier saying your test results were done."

I sighed. It seems like I'm never going to get home. I told him what to tell the Malfoys, and then headed to the blood lab. I walked in and was stopped by a very small old women, "Miss. Montresor?" She asked.

… Great, I guess I know the results. "So the blood test showed I am in fact a Montresor?"

"Oh yes, it is a great honor to meet you. Your grandmother is a very wonderful person."

I just nodded and took the sheet of paper she was handing me. I had no idea who my 'grandmother' was and I would never know since apparently she killed my parents! I looked down at the sheet and read, CONFIRMED: HERMIONE TRINA MONTRASOR

* * *

***DM pov***

When I woke up, I felt like my whole body was sore. What _happened_ to me? I had been with Emily in my parent's garden talking, and then … I like couldn't control what I was doing … and then I don't remember.

I looked around … aw bloody hell … I'm in the hospital! I continued to look around and suddenly my parents entered the room. My mum practically ran to me and started to cry.

"Don't you ever do that again Draco! You almost died!!" my mum said sternly.

My dad however was just glaring at Emily … "Do what? …What happened?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

My mum went into a fresh round of tears, so I turned to my dad for an answer. "Well son, you went for a walk in the garden after lunch with your stupid girlfriend, and you came in contact with a poisonous plant. She knew enough to take you here, but didn't even think to tell the healers you had been around plants! The doctors couldn't figure out was wrong for four hours, and if it weren't for Hermione you would be dying right now."

I stared at him with my mouth open. He had just called Granger by her first name?! "The mudblood saved me?"

"DRACO!" My mum glared. "She saved your life!!!"

My dad smirked, "And besides, it's official. She had her blood test today. Her blood is as pure as blood can be. Can't say that about everyone in the room." He sent a glare at Emily, "Well I'm going to go find Miss. Montresor to talk about your condition and how long you'll be here. Narcissa, you can stay with him."

He left and finally Emily walked towards me, "Drakey, I'm so sorry! I was just so scared that you were going to die!" She said before she started to cry. I saw the wince my mum made, out of the corner of my eye, when she said Drake. She hated nick names for me.

"It's alright Emily." I reassured her. She looked a mess. She'd been crying and I could tell. Her usual put together confidence wasn't present at the moment.

I continued to reassure my mum and Emily I was fine until my dad came storming back into the room. "SHE LEFT!" He yelled as he came in. He had never been one to show emotion, but he had always showed he cared by getting the absolute best for the ones he loved, which today seemed to be Granger. "Can you believe that?! She left?!!!"

"Honey, she already did her job, and I heard the other doctors talking about how she'd already been working for over 3 hours after her shift. We're lucky she didn't just transfer Draco's case to someone else who didn't know what they were doing." My mum said, trying to calm my dad down.

"Fine, but she better be here tomorrow!" He finished crossly.

"Oh she will be." Came a voice from behind him. It was a little old Healer (Tompson). "She always sees her cases all the way through. She told me before she had to go to her appointment at the blood screening, and that Draco won't be released for a couple of days because she needs to do some tests to make sure there's no permanent damage."

My mum gasped, "Permanent?!"

The old healer smiled, "She also told me to tell you not to worry Mrs. Malfoy. She said she's pretty sure there won't be any permanent damage, because she stopped it before hour 15, but she didn't think you would want to take that chance …"

Mum took a deep calming breath and then looked over at me with a critical eye, as if checking me for permanent damage. I took a deep breath … this was going to be a long couple of days …

**

* * *

**

What do you think??!! Going to fast? Didn't explain something well enough? I know the way she's related to Ron isn't all that solid, but it's the best I could do … I hope you like the chapter, and I would great appreciate if you reviewed … if I get a lot I'll review on Saturday! -Grace

* * *


	3. He Gave Up

**Here's Chapter three … I'll have some commentary at the end, but I know you all just want to read, so I won't stop you.**

* * *

*HM(Montresor) pov*

*BEEP … BEEP … BEEP*

ughh. I really don't want to go into work today. I usually love work, but I didn't get much sleep last night, because of this stupid Montresor thing. What does this mean? Will me being a pure blood change anything … I had thought about this well into the night, and I didn't think it will …

I rolled out of bed and turned my alarm off. I HAD to go into work today because if I didn't the Malfoy Family would probably hunt me down. Plus, Ron's stopping over after work so we could go out to eat and sort our relationship out. I hadn't talked to him since Harry found out it was true … which was only two days ago, but still.

I showered, curled my hair, put on some make up, and put on my vibrant blue scrubs. I had to put some effort into my appearance since I was going out with my boyfriend … I put a sticking charm on my hair and left for the hospital.

I walked in right on time and headed up to my usual floor. I had a few regular patients to check on, then I would go check on Malfoy … Half past eight I went into his room.

I reached for his wrist to take his pulse (to see if his heart rate was normal) and I was only thirty seconds in when he yanked his wrist away. "Get out of here you stupid _nurse_! My healer said for me to get rest and I can't get any with you all coming in here every hour!" He said angrily, with his eyes still closed.

Malfoy had always had a talent for getting on my nerves, and plus it was early in the morning, so replied with a little more attitude then I should have with a patient, even if the said patient is Malfoy. "You say the word nurse as if it's an insult Malfoy? You do realize they have more schooling than you do! You didn't even finish Hogwarts." I paused as he realized it was me and opened his eyes slowly. "Do you really not want them to come in every hour? What if your heart had stopped because of the rodedemdrim's snare? Do you want to die??" I paused for effect, almost daring him to be smart with me. "That's what I thought, now shut up and hold still. I need to take you pulse."

I held his wrist and took his pulse … it was normal. I started checking all the usual things such as blood pressure, hand and eye coordination, and possible brain damage due to lack of oxygen. All of his vital signs seemed to be in perfect condition, and when as I was almost done he mumbled, "If she's such a bloody great healer, why isn't she using magic."

I stopped, and glared at him. It seems that Malfoy hasn't changed much. Sure, he and his family had come over and helped Harry at the very end … and it's not like he actually killed anybody, but he is the same good old Malfoy from school.

"What was that Malfoy?" I asked

He was about to say something, but he was interrupted, "DRAKEEYYY!!!! YOU'RE AWAKEEE!"

In came in the same blonde as last night. I started to laugh. 'Drakey?' Even Drake didn't sound like a name for Malfoy! He was a Draco, and that was it. Draco shot me a glare. It seems like he doesn't like the nickname either … or me laughing at it … I can't tell which it is.

I assumed it was his girlfriend, because as soon as she got close to him she started to kiss him. I figured yesterday, that she was in fact his love interest. She was a blonde with blue eyes, and almost looked model like. She also had clothes on that screamed money, so she was most defiantly Malfoy's type. The only question was … Mr. Malfoy really seemed to dislike the girl yesterday … I wonder why.

I quickly wrote a few things on the clip board and hurried out of the room, almost running into the Malfoys. "Oh, excuse me! I'm so sorry. I was just in a bit of a hurry to … umm … honestly, to get away from that." I said pointing behind me, at the couple making out.

Mr. Malfoy scowled towards the pair, but Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my Draco! We will be forever in debt to you!"

Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Narcissa, no need to over react in front of others."

I smiled at Mrs. Malfoy, "It's not a problem in the slightest Mrs. Malfoy. I was just doing my job, and you owe me nothing. And you reacted as any mum would. I don't feel you are over reacting. I know many more mum's who would be more emotional than you." I said the last part to Mr. Malfoy.

"Great, now she's comparing you to, that Weasley women." Mr. Malfoy said crossly.

My smile disappeared. I turned and looked at Mr. Malfoy, as if to say, 'You did NOT just say that!' then started to give them the update. I started rambling off very medical terms for what I had found out, just because I knew they would pretend they knew what I was talking about, so wouldn't ask questions because they were too proud.

Mrs. Malfoy surprised me by asking, "So this means what? When can we take him home?"

I smiled at her. "Considering all he's doing here is terrorizing the nurses, and not getting enough sleep I'm going to let you take him home, but if anything is wrong bring him back in. He will have absolutely NO visitors, and will be on total bed rest. I have the day off tomorrow, so if you need to contact me don't owl the hospital. Also he has a check up in two days. Someone will come in and help you check out, but I must be going." I finished as I walked out of the room. I had other patients to tend to.

* * *

*DM pov*

… Wow Granger has changed a lot since Hogwarts … I can't believe out of all the healers in the hospital SHE saved my life. You would think she would have poisoned me further or something, but then again Granger has always been such a little saint. Always helping everyone … It also surprises me how different she looks … Her hair doesn't seem so big and … I don't know. She just looks different.

"Draco honey, we can leave now." Mum told me from the door. I stood up, feeling a little shaky. Granger said I might had some slight side effects, but they'd pass soon since I'm young. We made our way out of the room and towards the main lobby. We floo'ed home, and then mum sent me straight to my room.

This is the first time I've not wanted to be in my room. I usually love my big bed, with the green comforter, dark wood, and fluffy pillows. My room is fit for a king, and that's why I like it.

I sat down on my bed and got comfortable. "Binkley, Ginger!"

*CRACK* *CRACK* "Binky and Ginngy here to serve master." Binkley said in a squeaky voice.

"Get me some lunch. I'm hungry."

"Yes Master. Mistress told Binky you needed to be served more." Binkley said and left with a *CRACK*.

"Ginngy was very worried for master!" Ginger said in a quiet voice and then also left with a *CRACK*.

* * *

*HG pov*

The rest of the day went by as usual, but all day I was busy thinking about Ron, and what would happen tonight. Would he still be upset? I know Ginny said he was angry, but that's why I gave him time to cool off. I guess we ARE cousins, but a lot of pure bloods married close cousins …

Eventually it was five o'clock, so I floo'ed home. Surprisingly Ron was already sitting on the couch in my family room waiting. I walked towards him, and sat down next to him on the couch. "Hey Ron …" I said quietly.

"Hey Mione." He said back, finally looking at me, "What are we going to do?"

"I- I don't know … It's not like anything's really changed …"

"It's practically illegal to marry your second cousin! It can't possibly work between us now… The only people that do that are the Malfoys, and we don't want to be like them. Why did you have to be a Montresor?" He finished angrily.

I looked at him shocked, "If that's how you feel then I think it would be best if we broke up …" My eyes were tearing up, so I stood up and walked into my bedroom. I locked the door, and put a silencing charm up. I didn't want him to hear me cry.

I can't believe he was giving up that easily! He was just quitting. I love him, and sure it hasn't been perfect lately, but I never even thought of us breaking up. I laid down on my bed and cried … he could be so stubborn sometimes. Sometime after 11 I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning as light came in my window. Great, today's my day off, and since its only 8 in the morning I have all day to be depressed. I turned and glared at the window, cursing the sun, when I noticed an owl at my window.

I got up and let it in. The poor owl was tired … I wonder how long it's been there. I didn't hear it since I had a silencing charm up. I recognized it as the Potter owl…

_Mione,_

_Please tell me that Ronald didn't do anything rash yesterday?! He was in one of his moods when he and Harry came home from work yesterday, and then he left to go to your house … Anyways, I figured since today was your day off work, and I have to shop for maternity clothes (because I'm getting even fatter) we could go shopping today! Write me back, but just so you know I will be at your flat at 9 o'clock even if you decline._

_Love, Ginny_

I looked at my clock. 8:12 … I better hurry. I scribbled a quick reply saying I'd love to go shopping and then got in the shower. I took a quick, relaxing shower, and then dried my hair magically and put on makeup.

I picked out a jean skirt that was one of the shorter things I had, and an orange shirt. If Ron saw me today he would regret breaking it off. After I was sure I looked great, and my hair was controlled, I went out into my family room and waited.

Right on time Ginny floo'ed over and looked around the room with a critical eye, almost expecting me to not be there and still be in bed. I stood up off the chair I was sitting in, "Ginny! I'm over here!"

She had started to storm towards the bedroom (she must have thought I wasn't ready yet) when she turned around. As soon as she saw me she smiled, "Mione, don't you look nice today." She sat down on the couch. "What happened last night? Ron isn't talking to anyone. Mum's worried."

I took a deep breath. I had prepared myself for this question. "Well Gin, he was at my flat when I got home from work yesterday, and you know Ron. He was in one of his stubborn moods. He said it wouldn't work, and kept going on and on about how it would be like the Malfoys, or something like that. So we ended it." I finished sadly.

She sat there in shock, "So you didn't want to break up with him?"

"No, of course not! I THOUGHT we were in love, but he just ended it. I had been thinking about it and a lot of pure bloods marry cousins … but oh well, apparently we can't work." I stood up, "Will you come with me to Grindgrots. I have to go transfer my account to the new one or something like that … which isn't good, because I have all my loans from healer training … I'm still going to be broke."

Ginny stood up and smiled, "Ron will get over it Mione."

I smiled too, knowing that he obviously didn't love me as much as I thought he did, because he DID want to break it off. We floo'ed to The Leaky Cauldron, and walked towards the bank.

We arrived, and I walked up to the goblin. "Excuse, me sir?"

"Key please." Said the unfriendly looking goblin.

"See that's the thing, I don't have a key, because …"

"No key, no entry." He stated firmly, as if he was a prerecorded machine, and he was dismissing me!

"Now you listen here," I said angrily. I hate when people look down at me and think I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm also not in a good mood because of the whole Ron situation. "I just found out my last name, and it's Montresor. Does that ring any bells?!"

Ginny started giggling beside me. And the goblin looked at me in shock. It seems I had said that a little too loudly and others were looking at us. Griphook started to walked over, "Hello Miss. Montresor I remember you. I also got a message from the ministry in the post telling me you'd have to come by soon. Sorry about my fellow worker, please follow me."

Ginny and I followed him into the dark tunnels and rode on the cart for a very long time. It seemed to take forever, and I thought we had to be there soon …

Ginny leaned over and whispered to me, "Wow, this is really impressive. We passed my family vault a long time and, and now we just passed the Potter one. I doubt you'll go into debt from your healer loans."

I was about to reply when the cart stopped suddenly. There were five big doors that we could see. Griphook turned to me and asked, "Which one would you like to go in first? The Montresor, or Luchesi?"

I looked at him in shock . "I own more than one of them?"

"Yes." He said pointing to two of them. I didn't really take notice to which two, but I followed him to one of the closer giant doors. He took out a key, and opened the door. Inside was more gold than I had ever seen … There were so many coins I couldn't even begin to count them. Then there were many family heir looms. I couldn't wait to have the time to look through these old wizarding objects.

I took out the bag I brought and put some in. I turned to Ginny, "How much do you think I should take? I need about 500 for my loans this month, but if we go shopping I should bring like 200? I haven't gone shopping in a while, and I'll need grocery money …"

"Mione, that's not even an eighth of an eighth of a eighth of the gold in this room. Don't worry about it."

I took the money feeling a little guilty, but I needed it and it WAS mine. We walked out and started towards the other vault. "Can we just go? I don't need to go to the other one."

"Yes Miss. Montresor." Griphook said as we got into the cart. The ride back seemed to be shorter. We got up to ground level and Ginny and I headed towards the shops.

We were walking into a baby store talking about the baby. "So Gin, have you and Harry been talking about names, now that you know it's a boy?"

"Yeah, Harry and I were thinking either James, or Albus. We decided not to make any decisions until we see him, so we won't know his name for three more months." Ginny said with a smile as she rubbed her rather large stomach.

She's been so happy since she found out she was pregnant, so has Harry. They'll be great parents.

"Did you guys decide on the safari, or qudditich theme? I knew Harry really wanted the qudditich one …"

Ginny laughed, "He finally let me have my way. We're getting the safari one. Just in case we actually have a girl, later on. Can you imagine my mum's reaction if I had a girl … I hope, some day."

I smiled, "Yay! I really liked the safari one! The little giraffe and lion were so cute."

"We should buy the set today, and then we can go shop for clothes."

We bought the baby room set, and then headed to some other shops. She bought a few bigger shirts, and I bought a couple nice shirts and pants, and then a new nice set of robes. After a couple of hours Ginny's feet were starting to hurt and she was really tired, so we floo'ed back to her house, and I helped her get into bed for a nap.

I wrote a quick note to Harry telling him that Gin was upstairs, so he wouldn't worry when he came home to what seemed like empty house. Then I floo'ed home.

I put my new clothes away, and then put my money in a safe place. I was cooking supper, when I heard an owl pecking at my window. I went over and opened the window, letting in a very majestic looking owl. I took the note from his leg.

_Healer Hermione Montresor,_

_Lucius and I request you company at The Malfoy Manor. At first Draco was fine upon arriving at home, but a couple of hours ago he started to develop a fever. I am very worried about my son, and I would be forever grateful, if you would make a house call. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please come? _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Ugh … it's not like I can refuse a nice letter from Mrs. Malfoy ... I went back into my room and changed into my new, black, robes, so I would look professional. I grabbed my wand and medical bag, and apparated to their Manor.

Stupid. House. Calls. I was thinking as I walked towards their giant front door. Their house was very grand and nice looking. I knocked on the huge front doors and was immediately let in by two house elves. Just great. They have house elves.

"Wait one second Miss. … Ginngy must go get Mistress." The smaller house elf said before she disappeared with a CRACK.

The other house elf stood back, almost watching me to see if I would take anything. I looked around. The house really was nicely decorated. There was a lot of green, silver, and dark wood, but it all fit with the mood of the house. All of a sudden Narcissa came rushing in the room.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here Hermione! Come, come quickly. He's getting worse."

I followed her through many corridors, and up two flights of stairs. We finally arrived at the room. She stopped outside, and opened the door for me. I walked into his huge room. It was just like the rest of the house, maybe just a little more personal, but just as handsome. I walked towards the large bed, and Malfoy was lying on the bed sleeping fitfully.

I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up! His temperature was probably about 104! I took out my bag and gave him a potion for the fever and started to check him for other symptoms. He seemed to have a fever and swollen lymph nodes. It didn't seem to be anything incurable …

I noticed that Mrs. Malfoy was standing in the door way looking nervous. I turned towards her to tell her the verdict. "He seems to just have a fever and swollen lymph nodes. I gave him a potion that should help, but I don't want him having ANY company for the next couple of days. I had no idea this would happen when I let him come home yesterday. I had the day off today, so I thought he would be better here with no nurses interrupting his sleep. I'm so sorry he got sick. I feel terrible, that you're so worried and I feel as though it's my fault." I finished sadly.

"Oh it's not your fault. It's just Draco never gets sick, so this is just new for me … This probably couldn't have been avoided." She insisted with a sad smile. "His girlfriend came over yesterday, and he insisted that she could visit him."

I gave her a potion to give to him every twelve hours. Telling her I'd be back after my shift tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Hey, I updated quickly so I expect some reviews! … anyways … firstly, it isn't illegal for Ron and Hermione to date … but it is important for the break up … you'll understand later. Secondly, what do you think about Draco maybe having the 'swine flu' that's in Mexico and is going to the United States. He could have caught it from his American girl friend or something … it's not like he would die, but idkk. What do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW -Grace

* * *


	4. Surprise Guest

**Okay sorry I forgot to update earlier today, but it completely slipped my mind. I started to get ready to go to sleep and Iit hit me, I didnt update. Well I still haven't decided if he's going to have the swine flu, so tell me what your opinion is! **

… **In this chapter you learn a little about her past … **

* * *

_*HM pov*_

After I had answered all of Mrs. Malfoy's questions about Draco, I left for the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had always loved when I came over and Ginny had told me to come to dinner tonight even though Ron and I broke up. I apparated to their house and let myself in through the back door. As soon as I walked through the back door Mrs. Weasley hurried over to me and crushed me with her hug,

"Oh Hermione dear, I'm so glad to see you! This has been such a big week for you, and I would just like you to know that Ginny told me about what happened. I'm not very happy with Ronald." Mrs. Wealsey finished with a slight frown.

"Jeez mum, if you don't let go of her you're going to squash Mione like a bug," joked George from across the room. He had just walked into the kitchen and was stealing a bit of the food Mrs. Wealsey was making for dinner.

"GEORGE put that food down!" scolded Mrs. Weasley, but I did notice that she let go of me.

"But mum, I'm hungry! When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Soon, now shoo!" His mum said as she pushed him towards the door.

He smiled at me and then walked out the door. I sat down at the table wondering if Ron was here yet. It would be awkward if he came in and it was just his mum and I … suddenly the door opened and in came in a red head, and she rushed towards me.

Ginny gave me a hug, and then sat down next to me, "So Harry likes the safari theme, and look I'm wearing one of my new tops!" she smiled and pointed to one of the shirts we had bought earlier.

"Oh course I like the safari theme Gin, you picked it out." Harry said with a smile as he sat down next to her at the table. Everyone was coming in now. Luckily George sat down next to me, and Ron sat on the other side of Harry, pretending I wasn't here.

"It looks very nice Gin. That was my favorite of the ones we picked out today." I said with a small smile.

"Thanks, but why didn't you change out of your shopping clothes? I saw you wore the new robe, but that's what you were wearing earlier." She said with a glint in her eyes. She must think Ron will notice my skirt and nice top.

"I actually didn't have time to change. As soon as I got home I had to make a house call, so I didn't get the luxury of taking a nap." I said with a mocking smile.

"Oh shut up you! I was tired … I AM carrying another person in here." She laughed as she pointed to her stomach. "who asked you to make a house call that's kind of old fashioned." She asked looking slightly confused, but then Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table so her attention was moved to the food as she started to put food on her plate.

"Draco Malfoy has been needing special care for a rare illness, and since I'm a pure blood, I guess his father can now acknowledge my abilities."

Everyone at the table was quiet, and most even looked at me. "You helped Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking as if I had grown two heads.

"Of course I did Harry! He needed a healer and that's in my job. He came into St. Mungo's earlier this week." I said giving him a look.

He just nodded his head and got back to eating. The rest of the meal went by normally. George had brought it upon himself to make me have a fun meal, so I was laughing throughout the entire meal. After dinner we all went into the family room, just like usual.

I sat on the couch with Ginny, while Harry and Ron played wizard chess. I was trying to make everything as normal as possible, so there would be no tension between Ron and myself. I had been thinking about it all day, and we had been friends way too long to let this get in the way.

George walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch, so I asked him, "So George, where's Alicia tonight? She's always here …" Him and Alicia had been dating for the longest time. I almost think that they aren't married because subconsciously George is avoiding it. He can't face marriage without Fred there to be his best man …

"She's going to tell her parents something…" He said with a silly smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well …" He said looking around the room. No one was listening so he leant closer and whispered in my ear, "She going to tell them she's engaged."

I beamed at George. We had become closer after the war, while we were both living here. I had moved into Ginny's room, after she and Harry got married. I couldn't afford a flat while I was in healer training. George had moved back because he wanted to be close to home. The loss of his twin was very hard on him, but we had surprisingly bonded by our losses.

In a way he had helped me cope with my parent's death, and since he had faced his fear. It was time for me to face mine!

"Congratulations George!" I whispered excitedly and then I hugged him. "Why didn't you tell everyone??"

"We're going to tell everyone tomorrow night. Will you come to dinner again tomorrow?! I know it's tough, but for me …" He asked me, begging with his eyes.

I smiled, "Sure, but I have to be going though. Bye everyone, see you tomorrow." I said to everyone as I walked into the kitchen, got my robe, went outside, and apparated to my childhood home. I started walking up the path towards the house. It was time to face my past.

I had never actually seen my parents in the house after they were killed. The Order had taken care of everything for me, so the first time I saw them was at the funeral … but that didn't stop me from having nightmares about their death. It was because of those nightmares, that I had not come to my home since I was seventeen.

I remember coming home from Hogwarts on Easter break. It was my first break of just apparating home from the statiom, and I liked it. It was easier, and safer for my muggle parents to stay at home. I remember walking through the front door, and the aroma of warm chocolate chip cookies had made me hungry.

That spring break had been some of the last memories I had with my parents, and it had been a fun vacation. I remember hugging them goodbye, and then adding more protective spells when they weren't watching … but I guess, in the end, the spells didn't help. They had died, and it was my fault.

I got to the front door and I was already crying. I went inside and I wished with my entire soul, that my mum would be in the kitchen cooking. I would walk in and grab a cookie, and she would asked angrily where I had been all these years, but at the same time come towards me to hug me.

No such luck. I knew it wouldn't happen, but it still hurt to see the empty kitchen, and no sign of life.

I walked around the house, and wandered upstairs. I found myself in their old bed room. I walked into their bathroom, and then opened the door of their walk in closet. Since it had been closed all this time it still smelled slightly of my mum's perfume.

I backed out of the closet quickly and went back into the bed room. I saw my dad's favorite book on his bed side table. He had always supported my love for reading. Buying me any book I wanted, just because I was his 'princess.'

Now my tears were falling more consistently, and everything was blurry. I sat down on their bed to try and collect myself, but I only remembered all of the times I had come in here during thunderstorms. As a small child, I had always been afraid of thunderstorms and I don't know why.

Suddenly I stood up. I shouldn't stay here. I couldn't. I need to get out of here! But where?

I apparated away with a pop, and knocked on a very familiar door. Within minutes the door opened, and there was Grandma. She got a worried look on her face when she saw me, but gathered me in for a hug. She guided me in towards he sofa and hurried away to get some tea.

I was still crying when she returned with the tea, but it was more controlled. I had always been close to my Grandma Granger, because she was my only family member besides my parents that knew I was a witch. Also when I was younger, I had come and spent the night here and I had always had fun.

"Now Mione dear, take some calming tea and tell me what's wrong." She said quietly as she sat down on a chair close to mine. She had also been the first to call me 'Mione.'

"Well Grandma, I've just had a very busy week. Then I decided to go to the house … and it was tough."

She gave me a knowing smile, "That's very brave of you sweetie. I'm proud of you for going back, but what's made it such a busy week?"

"Grandma … I know that I was adopted!" I paused, and she didn't look at all surprised … weird. "Why didn't my parents or you ever tell me?"

"You see Hermione, I think they were afraid you wouldn't love them the same. They were going to tell you after you graduated, but then they died … It also wasn't my place to tell you. Then after they had passed away, I didn't want to bring up bad memories." She finished looking sad.

I sat in shock for a few seconds, "Did they get me at a muggle orphanage?" I asked quietly.

She smiled sadly, "I was hoping you would ask that." I gave her a confused look so she continued.

"About 25 years ago a young, handsome couple moved in next door, so like any neighbor would do, I went over with some cookies and introduced myself. I could tell from the beginning something was different about them, but the woman was so nice I let it slide. The husband was kind, and very protective of his wife, but always seemed to be a little awkward around me. The women was always was so glad to see me, and she always said how much I reminded her of her late mum, so I went over there once a week for tea."

I smiled, knowing these people were my parents. I felt a little connected to them, since they had known my grandma. I was also surprised they were kind to muggles … even if my 'dad' was a little awkward around them.

"Some time after that, Chrissy found out she was pregnant. She always invited me along with her for shopping to get the baby things. Always asking me where the best places to buy things were. She never knew where anything was, and I understand that now, now that I know she was a witch, just like you Hermione…. So eventually they had a baby girl, and her name was Hermione. Every week at our tea meetings I would hold her, and revel at how cute she was. It made me sad that my only son couldn't have kids with his wife."

"Mum and dad couldn't have kids?" I interrupted.

"No," She said sadly, and when I didn't say anything she continued her story. "So one night, a little after your first birthday, Chrissy came to my front door, asking me to babysit. She seemed a little on edge, but of course I accepted. She gave me you after she kissed you goodbye, thanked me, and left in a hurry. That was the last time I saw her." She paused, wiping her tears.

"I had started to see her as the daughter I never had, and when she wasn't back after two days I really started to worry. I put you down for your nap and then walked next door. Surprisingly the front door was open, so I went inside. On the kitchen table was a letter, and a bag of money. I actually have the letter in my room. Let me go get it." She got up and walked upstairs.

I sat in my chair in shock. I knew my parents had died, but this was hard to deal with. Soon my grandma came back down stairs, and handed me the letter.

_Dear Aurora, _

_It saddens me beyond comprehension to write this letter, but I'm afraid it must be written. I'm going to make this letter short and to the point, since I don't have much time to write it. Stephen and I have been hiding from our families, because they don't want us to be together. They have been feuding since before we were born, and they do not approve of us. The only person that kind of understands our love is his mum, but she cannot do anything because his father hates him for marrying the enemy. _

_I hope you will not be angry with Stephen and I for leaving Mione with you. You are the only person I can trust with my baby girl, and I hope with all my heart that I am writing this letter for no reason, and can come back home and throw this letter away after I pick up my daughter. If by chance that we do not return it would please me greatly if you would let your son adopt our daughter. I remember how you said they have been trying and recently found out they are not able. I want my daughter to be happy and have a normal life. My only request is that you keep her first name Hermione. There is also a little money I am leaving for you to take care of her. Please keep her safe. Tell her when she's older how much we love her. _

_Love, Stephen&Chrissy Montresor_

I stared at my mum's handwriting. It looked exactly like mine. I looked up at my Grandma with tears in my eyes.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but they really did love you." She said sadly.

I just nodded and went to hug her, "Night Grandma. I'm going to sleep."

She hugged me back and then stood up and took the tea cups into the kitchen, "Night Mione."

I went upstairs with tons of things jumbled in my head. My mum called me Mione? What did they look like? Do I look like them? Why do I feel so sad? How did they meet? How did they die? What would my life have been like if they didn't die?

I read their letter another time, and then fell asleep in my room at my Grandma's.

...

The next morning I woke up to the sunlight glaring in at me. I opened my eyes, and looked around. For a second I didn't know where I was, but then I remembered. Grandma's house. I yawned and laid back down… I love the relaxed feeling I always get when I'm here.

Suddenly I sat up. 9:27. CRAP! I got up quickly and ran down stairs. Grandma had breakfast on the table and was sitting down to eat.

"Eat some food deary." She said without looking up.

I sat down and started to eat quickly. She looked at me questioningly. "I'm super late for work."

She just smiled, "Sorry I didn't wake you but you had a big night last night."

"It's okay." I reassured her, "I should have set an alarm."

"If you're not too busy, would you come back after work for some tea. I'm having a friend over and I would like you to meet her."

"Sure, I can come around 5:15." I said with a smile. I stood up and went to my room to get my robes and the letter. I walked back down stairs, said goodbye, and apparated to my apartment. I pulled my hair back quickly, put on my purple scrubs, and hurried to work.

I arrived and hurried to all of my patients. No one seemed to even notice I was late … The work day went by quickly, because I was busy playing catch-up. Soon it was then end of the work day, so I hurried home to get ready for tea.

I showered, and then magically curled my hair. I put on my new black dress pants and a nice white shirt. I wore some white high heels and was ready to go when I realized what I had forgotten. I was going to go from grandma's to the Weasley's for dinner, but I forgot I have to go check on Draco. I got out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment, and wrote a letter.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry to inform you on such late notice, but something suddenly came up. I won't be able to check on Draco until 7 o'clock. Sorry I cannot make it sooner. –Healer Hermione_

I sent it by owl, grabbed my medical bag, and apparated to my grandma's. I knocked on the door, and she answered it quickly. I walked in and set my bag down.

"Hi Grandma!" I said with a smile and gave her a hug.

She hugged me back, "Hello Dear, long time no see. I like what you did with your hair today."

I laughed, "It seems like it's been forever, and thanks. I tried something new today…" I trailed off as I turned towards the front room where we usually had tea. The little antique tea table was by the window in the front room, so you could see it from the door. Sitting at the table was an older women, about my grandma's age.

"Hello, my name is Hermione." I said in my polite voice as I walked towards her. "It's very nice to meet you." I said putting put my hand to shake hers.

As I got closer I started to analyze what she looked like … her brown hair, and brown eyes were almost identical to mine … oh my!

**

* * *

**

Kinda Cliffy!!! So, What do you think?! If a lot of you review, you'll find out the mystery guest and why she's there on Saturday, so review!!! - Grace

* * *


	5. Did You Kill Them?

**Here you go … I felt bad for updating late on Thursday, so I guess I'll update again today...**

* * *

_As I got closer I started to analyze what she looked like … her brown hair, and brown eyes were almost identical to mine … oh my!_

I paused as it dawned on me who it was. This had to be my Montresor Grandma … my REAL Grandma. I sat down and started to pour the tea.

"So Grandma, did you see in the news about the new flu in North American?" I asked my looking at Grandma.

"Oh yes sweetie, I heard about that on the news last night. Do you think we should worry about that here?" She asked looking worried.

"I'm not sure, but we're starting to work on a potion to fix it at the hosptial."

"Would that be a vaccine?" She asked as she took a sip.

"Yeah, kind of like a vaccine." I said with a smile, and then turned towards my 'real' grandma. I felt bad about not talking to her, and was surprised to find her staring at me, and she seemed to be crying.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, to be kind. Maybe she was sorry for killing my parents.

She took a deep breath and smiled at me … omg! She has my smile!! … I mean, I have her's

"It's just so shocking how much you look like them. I mean, I've seen pictures of you, especially in the papers, but you also sound like Chryeis, and your eyes are exactly my Stephen's." She said with a small smile. "This is just bringing back memories …"

"So, did you, or did you not kill them?" I asked bluntly.

"Hermione!" Grandma scolded me.

I opened my mouth to object, but I was interrupted. "No, no, Aurora it's fine." She said with a laugh. "Just like my Stephen. He was always asking just what he wanted. Now Hermione, I will be honest with you and tell you that I did not kill your biological parents, but I was there when it happened. Would you like to hear the whole story? I think you deserve that."

I just nodded my head, so she started the tale. "The Montresor and Luchesi families had been feuding for a couple of generations, but my Stephen always pushed the bars. He attended Hogwarts, and right after school he started healer training. He was a very smart young man. His father and I didn't see much of him, but we thought it was because he was busy studying. Little did we know, he was dating the Luchesi girl.

Two years passed, and he became a full time healer, so I started to ask him why he wasn't dating seriously. He, as the sole heir of the Montresor Family, had to create a heir. For a while he said he was going on dates, but Stephen never was a very good liar. Then I found out he didn't live at the flat he bought while he was in training. I knew something was up.

One day as he came for tea, I asked him if there was anything he needed to talk about. He gave me a weird look, and then said there was in fact something he needed to tell me. He asked me to go out to eat with him the next day, so he could tell me. So, the next day I went to one of my favorite restaurants, where our family owns a room. I followed him back there, not at all expecting what I saw.

There, sitting at the table was the beautiful Luchesi girl! I remember thinking. 'Why was she with MY son, and why was she holding a baby?' I remember how Stephen stepped between the women and me and said, "Mum, I want you to listen to me. We don't expect you to accept it now, but I can't hide this from you any longer. Chrissy and I are married, and we love each other more than anything else in the world. This is our 5 month old daughter, and we're trying to make amends, so maybe one day our daughter can look at you and call you Grandma." I remember how shocked I was. I didn't know what to do! Theo would be livid with Stephen, he would say his only son disappointed him, but I couldn't_ not_ hold my granddaughter.

I remember holding you, and feeling so proud that your middle name was Trina. You know that's my name, right? Anyways, I didn't accept their marriage, but there was no denying you. I didn't say much, but they knew I still didn't fully approve. At the end of the meal they gave me Chryeis' diary from Hogwarts, telling me it would help explain everything. I took the book, and left. I vowed to myself not to tell Theo, but I knew it was only a matter of time until he found out.

When the heir of a pure blood family is born, the new baby doesn't receive their inheritance until they are one year. In the olden days they did that because most babies died in their first year if they weren't going to live, but now we continue it out of tradition. It was a couple months after your birthday that your grandfather realized there was a heir. He was, as I thought he would be, livid.

He couldn't believe that his perfect, qudditich playing, handsome, son had defied him. For the next month he tried to contact him. Saying he would cut him off if he didn't give up the illigitament heir. Stephen decided to meet us at the restaurant, and I know Theo thought he had married a muggle born. Much to his surprise there was a pure blood at Stephen's side, but the worst one. He was angry at Stephen for marrying a Luchesi, keeping their relationship a secret, and many other things, but I know for a fact his intent was not to kill them.

At first he started lecturing Stephen on what a mistake this is, and Stephen just didn't say anything. Then he started telling him to leave her and get married the right way, and Stephen started to get mad. The next thing I knew they were throwing curses, and then Theo was wounded. He was so angry, and I think maybe a little intoxicated, he shot the killing curse at Stephen, but Chryeis tired to push him out of the way, and it hit her. She fell on the ground dead. One look at Stephen showed me how heartbroken he was, and he was out to get his father. They started fighting again, and I was so upset I didn't even see the shot that killed my baby. I think Stephen wasn't really dueling in his blind rage …

I had tried to stop the fight multiple times, and so did Chryeis, but our husbands were just so angry … anyways I don't want you to think you grandfather was a terrible person, because he regretted what he did. Even though he was not blamed for the murder, he suffered because of it. He died within the month. He had a heart attack, and I think it was because of the stress he was under. He blamed himself, and wouldn't forgive himself… I'm so sorry." She finished looking very sad.

Even I had a couple of tears in my eyes. I stood up and walked over to my real grandma and gave her a hug. Only a couple of days ago it seemed that my parents were just some far off story that I had never read. Now I was starting to get to know them, and it made me miss them. We continued with tea, and my Grandmas would tell stories of my parents when they knew them. All too soon it was almost seven and it was time for me to leave.

"Well I have a patient to attend to, so I'll be seeing you later." I said as I gave them both a hug. "But, we could get together on Wednesdays for tea around noon every week. That's my day off."

"Sounds good sweetie," Grandma said with a smile.

My real Grandmum also smiled, "I would like that very much Hermione, and I would like you to take this." She handed me an old leather bound book. "I read this after your parents died … it helped me get through it. I think it will help you to get to know them better."

I just nodded and waved goodbye. I grabbed my bag and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

I knocked on their huge front door right at 7: 15, and was let in by their house elves again. They led me up to Malfoy's room.

"Young Master is not doing well, and Mistress is distressed because Master has been out on business! Gingy is so glad Healer is here to help!" The smaller elf squeaked as we made it to the room. I walked in to see an extremely pale Malfoy sitting on his bed.

"Draco honey, you must eat! You haven't eaten all day!!" Mrs. Malfoy said as she sat on the foot of his bed.

"No mum, I told you I'm not hungry."

"Please, just eat a little something."

"I will not eat anything, if I am not hungry." He continued stubbornly.

"For me?" she asked close to tears. Honestly she looked a little sick herself …

He was about to reply, but I decided to interrupt him. "Excuse me, but what exactly are his symptoms?" I asked his mum as I checked all of his vital signs. There still didn't seem to be any lasting effects from the plant, besides his weakened immune system.

"He has a fever, hasn't eaten all day, he's been sleeping the whole day, and has a pretty nasty cough." She rattled off. "And that common flu potion made his fever go down a little, but he still has one. It stays at about 101 degrees F."

I paused, there was never a fever that didn't disappear after the potion was taken. Something was up.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you look tired. Please take this calming draught and go get some rest. I'll tend to your son." She just sort of nodded and left the room with the potion.

As soon as she left I turned back to Malfoy … he must REALLY be sick. He hadn't made a rude comment yet.

"So how's your girlfriend?" I asked as I gave him some potions. One for his cough, and one to give him some nutrients so he didn't have to eat.

"Why do you ask?" He asked with a glare. Then he smirked, "You jealous of her?"

I laughed, "No Malfoy, I'm trying to save you. If she gave you the swine flu you could die. Is she sick?"

Suddenly his smirk was wiped off his face, "You mean I could have that muggle disease? Emily and her family got a vakine for it or something …"

… Great, just great. Now I've been exposed. I let out a sigh and handed him a sleeping draught, so he would rest.

"You're just going to put me to sleep?" he asked with a glare.

"Yes" I said as I handed him the potion. "It'll be easier to figure out an antidote for it if you aren't making fun of me the whole time."

He took the potion and drank it quickly sending me one last glare. "Whatever you say Granger."

I wrote a quick letter to George, telling him about what happened and how I was stuck at the Malfoy's until I found a cure. I didn't want to spread this terrible disease around Europe. I told him I was sorry I couldn't be there for him and Alicia, and I would go to the Burrow as soon as I could. Then I went out into the hallway and called for the house elf … I think her name was Gingy … I asked her where a potions lab was and she showed me the way. Leave it to the Malfoy's to have their own potions lab.

I worked well into the night on the antidote, but around one in the morning I had to get some sleep. The next morning I went to check on Mrs. Malfoy and Malfoy. They were both in his room having breakfast at a table in his room. They both looked sick, but Malfoy looked mad about something.

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS!" Malfoy yelled at no one in particular.

"Honey, don't get upset. It's not good for you, especially in your state."

"THEY CAN'T JUST PASS A LAW AND EXPECT US ALL TO JUMP! WHEN IS FATHER GETTING HOME FROM BUSINESS?" He asked angrily.

His mum was about to reply but she started to cough, so I stepped in, "Malfoy it's not your mum's fault, whatever it is. Now eat your breakfast and go back to bed. I don't know how serious this sickness is, so no over reacting."

"Well Granger, let's see if you're so calm after you read the article!" He smirked, and handed me The Daily Prophet. I took it quickly and looked at the page he was on. The last article on page 4 was … 'Marriage Law' … WHAT! I sat down on the edge of the bed and began reading.

_The Minister of Magic has felt it is his responsibility to encourage the wizarding community to repopulate, after the decline in numbers due to the war. A marriage law will be put into effect on May first. You must marry the spouse that the Ministry has assigned for you within the year. The Ministry will complete a series of tests to find your best match. If the witch or wizard does not like the pair, they may come to the Ministry, but not many couples will be changed. Every couple must produce a magical offspring within 3 years of marriage, because of the slow manner in which our world is repopulating. The Ministry might take couples inconsideration, if they have been dating for at least one year. If a witch or wizard refuses, they will have their wand confiscated, and sent to Azkaban for life._

I stood there, staring at the paper. Can this really be happening?! My boy friend of about 3 years just broke up with me, so now I'm going to be stuck with some random wizard! I turned towards the Malfoys.

"Can they really do this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Unfortunately." Malfoy said darkly.

I turned quickly and found my way, through the maze they call home, to the lab. I continued to work for a couple of hours, and the potion was complete. All it had to do was sit for 12 hours … great. Suddenly Gingy appeared.

"Can Gingy be of service to Miss?" she asked.

I hated to asked for her help, considering she had no rights, but I'm tired and hungry … "Can you help me find my room and maybe get me some lunch?"

She nodded, "Follow Gingy, Miss."

I followed her until we finally came to a room. Last night I had just fallen asleep on the couch in the lab, but tonight I had a very nice room. It was most composed of silvers and dark wood. It was very nice. I noticed though, that there were 3 letters on the desk in the room. I walked towards them and picked them up. The first one was from George from last night.

_Mione,_

_It's okay that you couldn't come last night. I understand that you were unavoidably detained, and it's not like your having fun with Malfoy. Anyways it's probably better you weren't here because mum would have been very angry if she knew that you had already known, and had not told her. I told everyone at dinner last night why you weren't here, and everyone is worried about you, especially mum. Make the antidote fast! George_

_Mione,_

_Hey, I know you're busy with the antidote, but when you're done maybe we could get together. We DID go out for 3 years, and the Ministry can't ignore that … plus we are from the Golden Trio. I'm sorry that I wanted to break up. I realize it was a mistake now. I love you. Ron_

((It looked like Ron was sorry, but I bet the Ministry won't make an exception …))

_Mione,_

_Hey so there's an Order meeting tomorrow, so come to our house as soon as you figure out the antidote. Harry wants everyone to be together when they announce who the partners are. I can't believe less than a week after you and Ron break up, something like this happens! That big git will regret over reacting even more now. I'm so worried for you and I hope you're paired with someone hot! See you tomorrow! (hopefully you're not stuck at the Malfoy's still)Ginny_

I smiled at my last letter. Ginny could always cheer me up … I ate my lunch and then went over and sat on my bed. I was tired but didn't feel like sleeping. I picked up my healer bag and took out the Diary. Maybe I could read this and escape reality for a while. I picked up the rather thick book and looked at the front cover. 'Chryeis Arius Luchesi'

I opened the book and started to read …

**

* * *

**

**Okay so from now on Hermione's Granger grandmother is Grandma, and her Montresor is Grandmum. Haha that was so annoying to type. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought … oh and what do you think about most of the next chapter being her mum's journal I've started to write it and I think it's good, but i'm not sure what way to take it. Please review ... I think I deserve it since I updated so quickly. -Grace**

* * *


	6. The Diary

**Okay so these are diary entries from Hermione's mum Chrissy … you do not HAVE to read them. After this chapter things will go back to usual, so don't get angry if you think this is stupid … I'm really sorry if you don't like it, but this little story has been brewing in my head, and I just had to write it … oh and idk if everyone's the right age and what year everything happened with Sirius, but just bear with me**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, today is my 11th birthday, and I got you as a present from my parents. Apparently I'm supposed to write in you often, because that's what our family does, but I doubt it will be that often. Mum says I have to try and write a lot, so I will try to not let her down.

Dear Diary,

I go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I'm so nervous! I know I haven't written in you all summer, but I've been busy! I spent a lot of time with my cousins Violet, Regulus and Sirius. We had a lot of fun, and Vi says I'm really tan for a blonde! I hope tomorrow goes well, and I get sorted into Slytherin. Dad would be disappointed if I'm not. Sirius told me yesterday that he WANTS me in Gryffindor with him … I don't think there's anything wrong with Gryffindor, but Auntie Black was so upset last year when Sirius was sorted into that house. I don't want to make my mum sad…

Dear Diary,

Hogwarts is so huge! I'm defiantly getting lost tomorrow when I have to go to classes. On the bright side I was sorted into Slytherin! Dad and mum were so proud. Violet was sorted into Slytherin with me and so were Narcissa Black (related to Sirius and Regulus but not me), and Lena Knots. We're getting ready for bed now, and I think I'm really going to like my roommates. The common room was nice, but I just hope I can find my way to and from all of my classes. Well, I better go to sleep so I'm ready for classes tomorrow.

Dear Diary,

Today was Slytherin's first qudditich match. They beat Hufflepuff, but I don't remember the score. I personally don't like qudditich, and neither does Vi, but that game was fun. Lena on the other hand wants to try out for the team when she's older! Can you believe that? I hope she makes it someday. Anyways last week we had flying lessons, and I'm terrible at flying! My dad tried to teach me how to fly a couple of summers ago, but I'm hopeless. I got my flying skills from my mum, and she has none. I'm also afraid of heights, so that doesn't help. I'm just glad we don't have to take flying lessons next year.

Dear Diary,

Oh wow, the time has flown by! It's almost Halloween!! To be honest, I forgot about you and just yesterday found you under my bed. Sorry about that. Well here's an update on school. I'm doing very well in all of my subjects, but transfiguration and potions are my favorite. Professor Slughorn really likes me. I've been busy with studies and new friends, but one person I am really starting to not like is Stephen Montresor! He's so mean to me! Just yesterday in charms he poured his ink well on my hair and said 'It looks better like that. The blonde makes my eyes hurt.' Why doesn't he make fun of Cissy, or Lucius Malfoy?! They have blonde hair too. Boys are so rude.

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the start of Christmas break. I took my last exam today and I know I at least got E's on all of them. Lena is coming home with me for a couple of days, so we'll have fun. I'm excited to go home, because I've missed my mum and dad. Sure they're strict, but that's just because I'm an only child … Sirius says all pure blood parents are like that … Sirius also told me that I'm not allowed to date anyone in my year, and house. He says their all jerks, and I agree! Montresor is especially mean, but I think that's because our parents hate each other. I'm not really sure why they hate each other but Sirius said it's just always been like that. I really miss Sirius sometimes. I know he's at school, but Gryffindors are so far away.

Dear Diary,

It's Valentine's Day!! It's my favorite holiday of the whole entire year. Do you want to know why it's my favorite? Well I'm going to tell you even if you don't want to know. I love Valentine's Day because it's all about love, and someday I'm going to fall in love and get married. He's going to be handsome, kind, and he will always get me flowers and chocolate. I also like the holiday because my favorite color is pink and the Great Hall has pink decorations. Hmm, there really hasn't been anything new to report besides it's really cold. The ground has been covered in snow for forever and I'm tired of the stupid, cold, crunchy, snow. I wish it would just go away.

Dear Diary,

It's spring break and I'm heading home for the week. I'm not excited, and I don't think it is going to be a fun week. It's not even that warm yet! I love spring and I just want it to get here already. It's times like these that I wish I had a sibling. I always wanted an older brother. Maybe then I would know how to fly. Sirius said he would come over and teach me how, but I doubt it will help. I'm a lost cause. I'm telling him to come though because his mum is so mean to him just because he's a Gryffindor…

Dear Diary,

YAY! So today was the first flying lesson since spring break, and I was actually a lot better. I owe Sirius big time. Not even Montresor could make fun of me, and he's always making fun of me. Sirius is like the big brother I always wanted, and I told him so today at dinner. He's a second year so he doesn't take flying lessons any more, but he and his friends are all great flyers. Especially that James Potter. He's really cute too. All the girls in his house love him, well except one. The prettiest one actually, but she's really smart, so maybe she knows something the others don't. I try to be nice to Gryffindors, but sometimes they're mean to me first… I wish Sirius was in Slytherin

Dear Diary,

I just took my last exam and Lena and I are outside by the lake. It's been a busy few weeks, with all the studying we've been doing, and I'm glad school is over. We've been spending more time outside, and I absolutely love Hogwarts. If I could live here all the time, I would. I found this place on the side of the castle, that I like to do my homework at. It's an alcove after the tower wall, and you can watch the sun set. It's my own special place. I've never seen anyone else go there. It's my birthday next week and I can't wait.

Dear Diary,

I am soooooo sorry!!!! I can't believe I have forgotten about you for this long. It's been over a year since I've seen you. I hope I don't get in trouble from my parents … You didn't really miss anything big, besides Regulus is in my house, Slytherin got the qudditich cup, I got a valentine from an anonymous person, I grew my hair out like Cissy's so it is now half way down my back, and I can't really think of anything else … but I promise to never forget about you that long ever again! It's the beginning of the summer, so there's not much news…

Dear Diary,

It's so great to be back at Hogwarts. I can feel it, 3rd year is going to be great! Today's classes went well, and I'm ready for another year of learning. After I got my books with my mom in Diagon Alley I read them over. This is the year we get to take new classes. I've added Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes to my schedule. I haven't been to any of my new classes, but I have Ancient Runes tomorrow. Oh, and also Lucius was so flirting with Cissy in potions today! Sure he's good looking, but sometimes he can be a total jerk.

Dear Diary,

I saw Sirius for the first time in a long time today. He and Regulus have been fighting, and it makes me sad. They're brothers! Anyways I'm a little mad at Sirius too, because I didn't get to see him at all during the summer because he was over at his friend's house all the time. I talked to him though, and he said he was sorry he upset me, and he'll make sure to write me often. I miss how things used to be. When we were little everything made sense … oh and Ancient Runes was awesome! It's my new favorite class. The only problem is we have assigned seats and Montresor is the person I sit by. Why does L have to be by M in the alphabet?!

Dear Diary,

Three people from my year made the house team! And guess who?! Lena!!!!! I'm so excited for her! She's such a sweetheart. Oh and Lucius and Montresor made it too, but it will probably only add to their already huge egos. The team is going to be good this year. There's also two 7th years, a 6th year, and then Charles Zambini. He's a fourth year, and totally good looking. The only problem is all of the girls like him … but he's nicer than most of the guys in Slytherin. He's more laid back … I started to have a little crush on him last year, and Lena says he looks at me a lot, but she only thinks that because she's my friend …

Dear Diary,

The first qudditich game was today, and we lost to Gryffindor. Sirius and his friend were really good, and their keeper was insanely good. Nothing got past him … I'm sad, but then happy for Sirius. I told him he did really well and he was happy I was talking to him. He never shows his emotions but I can tell his fighting with Reg is bugging him. Lena and I are going to the library to study …

Dear Diary,

OhMyGawd! You will never guess what just happened! CHARLES ZAMBINI JUST ASKED ME TO GO WITH HIM TO HOGSMEAD NEXT WEEKEND! Ahhhh I'm so excited right now! He's so hot! I of course accepted, but I'm nervous about next weekend. Gonna go celebrate with the girls …

Dear Diary,

I would just like to begin with one fact. Charles Zambini is the sweetest guy I have ever met! So Lena helped my pick out what to wear and I wore my nice green shirt and jeans. We went to Hogsmead and went around to random shops. Then we went to The Three Broomsticks and got a butterbeer. We met up with Lena, Vi, and Narcissa, and sat at a table towards the back. Later on Lucius and some 4th years came and joined us. Today was really fun … I hope he asks me when we go before Christmas too!

Dear Diary,

It's been a busy couple of weeks with not a lot to report. Well at least until now! Lena told me, that she heard while at qudditich practice that Montresor is dating a 5th year!!! And that they've been snogging a lot! He even missed practice, but then got in trouble by their captain Goyle. Montresor would do that. He's still such a jerk to me. I've started to just ignore him entirely … Charles on the other hand … sometimes he sits by me during meals, and always comes and talks to me in the common room.

Dear Diary,

Ugh. Next weekend is the Hogsmead weekend and the qudditich team has practice all day! I'm so sad … I really wanted to go with Charlie, but apparently Goyle has practically gone insane since Gryffindor beat them. He's obsessed with winning. I guess I'll go with the girls and have fun. I think Lena has a crush on Sirius , but she would never admit it. She's super shy.

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas break, and it's defiantly not a good one. Aunt Black is apparently disowning Sirius. How can she do that?? I have no idea … this isn't a good Christmas.

Dear Diary,

Well I forgot you at my house so I haven't had you since Christmas break. It's spring break and I'm actually getting tired of school. The teachers are piling on the homework, and I have tons of stuff to do … I've been busy and so has Charles. I haven't seen him a lot, but I still have a huge crush on him. He's so tall and his brown hair is always a little windblown from qudditich, and his blue eyes are defiantly sexy.

Dear Diary,

It's the last day before we head back home on the train and I'm dreading it. As I sit here watching the sunset it makes me cry, because Sirius isn't even going home, and he's not even talking to Reg! I did well on my exams, but I'm starting to see what Sirius has been saying all along. Muggleborns aren't any different … but it's not like I would tell my parents that and fight with them. Sometimes I wish I had as much courage as Sirius … but I guess that's why he's a Gryffindor

Dear Diary,

My summer consisted of Lena, Vi, Narcissa, and my pool! We had a lot of fun, and I got super tan. All of us 'blossomed' this summer according to Lena's mum. Lena's mum is so nice. She was a Ravenclaw, but her husband was a Slytherin … sometimes I wish my mum was more understanding and less strict … I'm sad to see summer go, but then again I'm happy to go back home, to Hogwarts.

Dear Diary,

Ever since we've been back to school the boys have all been acting like idiots around me and my friends. They've always been immature and barbaric, but they're taking it to a whole new level! For example, the other day Cissy and I were on our way to Ancient Runes, when Malfoy and Crabe stopped us and wouldn't let us pass. Luckily a prefect passed by and punished them, or else Professor Devold would have counted us tardy.

Dear Diary,

The team beat Ravenclaw yesterday, and I was so excited. The after party in the common room was super fun. I got to talk to Charles a lot, and we even danced a little. Some of the boys on the team took it way out of proportion. Montresor and the captain Eric Prince brought in fire whiskey and got totally drunk. They're both such players. I swear I saw Montresor snogging two different girls at different times.

Dear Diary,

The first half of the year has flown by. It seems like just yesterday we were getting on the train to start 4th year and now were leaving for Christmas break. Lena and I were sitting on the train, watching in disgust as Cissy was sitting with Malfoy! I know she's liked him for a while, but he can be so arrogant! If he breaks her heart, he'll die! Well not really, because I probably couldn't take him, but still …

Dear Diary,

It's Valentine's Day!! I got one from Reg, Sirius, and then James Potter! I also got an anonymous one, but I think Montresor was playing a joke on me because he kept looking at me and laughing. It's still very cold outside and I feel caged in the castle. Yesterday I went outside and sat in my spot and watched the sunset, but I was freezing the whole time, because my warming charms were barely keeping me warm.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the Valentine's Day Hogsmead visit and Cissy and Lucius are an official couple. I'm happy for her, but I don't know if I trust him yet. I will say that they ARE a very cute couple. I didn't go with Charles, but he didn't ask anyone else. Lena and I hung out together. We also met up with Sirius, and had a lot of fun with his goofy friends. James Potter is a major hunk, but defiantly full of himself. He's really funny and we all had a great time.

Dear Diary,

I've been busy with homework and studying. There's only two more weeks of school and I'm happy because if I hear one more professor say, 'next year is an owl year' I'm going to throw up! They've been throwing homework at us and it's getting a little ridiculous. I can't wait for a relaxing summer, just like the last.

Dear Diary,

Most of the summer has just been me and my friends hanging out at our pools, but yesterday we went to Lucius' house for an end of the year pool party with Cissy. Lucius had everyone in our year over, so it was Vi, Lena, Cissy, and me. The boys were Dan Carrow, Lucius, Montresor, and Crabe. It was actually a lot of fun, and his mum was super nice. She liked having us there because apparently the boys were less rambunctious. To me they seemed to be as obnoxious as ever. All of the boys have been getting taller, but I've also noticed their starting to get muscles! Haha Lena and I can't believe it, but even Montresor is considered a major hottie, no matter how arrogant and rude he might be.

Dear Diary,

School has been fun so far. Ever since the pool party our year has been closer, between the guys and girls. I forgot to tell you I was made prefect! All of the duties at school have been a lot of fun. Montresor is the boy prefect, so we patrol together twice a week. I know, it's hard to believe he's prefect, but he is the smartest in our house. He keeps his meanness to a minimum. We've all been getting a lot of homework, but not an overwhelming amount. The qudditich team is doing well, but Gryffindor is really good with James and Sirius on the team. Oh well …

Dear Diary,

I think hell has frozen over, or Lena has gone insane. I hope Lena is in good mental condition, but I also hope hell hasn't frozen over. Either or … anyways back to the point, recently Montresor has been being nice to me when were patrolling or in class. Weird I know, and today at qudditich practice Lena heard Montresor talking to Lucius about ME! She didn't hear much, but she thinks HE likes ME. Oh this is probably all part of his plan, to make the one girl who doesn't like him, like him. So typical Montresor.

Dear Diary,

School is so stressful this year. The teachers have all gone insane! I have so much homework that it's really starting to get overwhelming now that exams are getting closer. All of my classes are fine, besides Ancient Runes. Stephen Montresor is STILL being nice. Something is up, and he better not ask me to go with him to Hogsmead. This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend, and I don't want to go! I was talking about it with Sirius, and he says he'll help me, but I don't know how he could.

Dear Diary,

Today was fun. I had been perfectly content with spending the day in the library, instead of going to the village, but Sirius and James came in and practically dragged Lena and I there. We had so much fun, going from store to store causing trouble. I was surprised Sirius didn't have a date, because he always has a girlfriend. I think deep down he likes Lena … Oh and I forgot to tell you, James was telling us how he liked Lily Evans. They'd be so cute together.

Dear Diary,

Today has been the weirdest day EVER. I always look forward to Valentine's day, but this year it has been messed up. Lena and I were walking into the Great Hall when James and Sirius practically attacked us. They decided to sit with us, and I didn't really mind. James has whispered to me that Sirius liked Lena, and that's why they were here, but then he kissed me? I bet he did it to make Lily Evans mad. The weird thing is that montresor seemed mad at me in Ancient Runes. It's not like I really care, but recently we've been semi nice to each other. He asked me if I was with James, and when I said no. He wasn't mad anymore. He started being mean again, and when I yelled at him Professor Devold gave me a detention for disrupting the class! Urggg.

Dear Diary,

I have been so busy studying, you have no idea! I'm so nervous about taking the OWLS! It influences your whole entire life!! Lena and I have been studying non-stop, and I can't believe they're next week … Lena has thrown herself into studying after her and Sirius got in the fight. They had been practically dating, and he had toned down his flirting with other girls, but then I think he got scared because he actually cared about a girl besides me, and gave up. He's back to his old ways, and it's killing Lena …

Dear Diary,

I have great news! I decided not to write to you until I knew, but you will never guess what I got! O's on all of my tests! The only bad thing was that my mum said I didn't take that many classes, but the only classes I didn't take were Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies! I feel like I can never please her … oh well, I'm looking forward to the pool party next week with the Slytherin.

Dear Diary,

This year the pool party was at the Montresor's Manor, and I was a little nervous to go. It's not like I'd ever met his parents before, and our families hate each other … anyways it was so much fun! It was really great, and his mum went all out because he got all O's, even on muggle studdies. We all had a blast, and his mum was actually kind of nice to me. His dad wasn't home, so that was good … I feel a little silly for being so nervous.

Dear Diary,

We've been back for a while now, and it's great to be back. I've been so busy with all my studies and prefect duties. I feel like I'm always paired with Montresor in everything. In patrolling, or in class projects. Potter is going to pay, because he did it just to see me suffer! Stupid head boy and his privileges. Professor Devold paired us together in a difficult ancient runes project, and we had to go to the library. He wasn't his usual mean self, and I actually had fun. Lena and I were talking earlier and he really is rather cute … It's so weird that he can actually be nice.

Dear Diary,

I'm sick, or there's at least something wrong with me! Today during potions I caught myself staring at STEPHEN and thinking how cute he is. I think I need to get my mental health checked out at the hospital wing! I think I might have a very teeny, tiny crush on him. When I told my best friend Lena, she checked my temperature! It doesn't make sense!!!!!!!!! I can't like him, and my mum and dad would be so disappointed … but he's been so sweet recently during patrolling. At first I thought he was just being obnoxious, but then Cissy told me she heard Lucius and Stephen talking about me. Apparently he's liked me since 4th year …

Dear Diary,

I've decided I have to ignore my feelings for Montresor. They aren't even THAT strong, and can you imagine my mum's reaction over Christmas break if I told her I liked a Montresor?! Who cares if he's the best looking, smartest, and is actually sweet now that he's not so full of himself … Chrissy STOP THIS RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT!!

Dear Diary,

Why do I feel bad? It's not like it's my fault!!! URG. So tonight I was patrolling with Stephen, our shift had just began, so the Ravenclaw prefects were passing us on their way back to their common room, and I waved to David Chang as we passed them. He is in a couple of my classes and we have become friends this year. He is tall and very handsome. Vi said she'd even date him if he was a Slytherin. Anyways, we kept walking, but suddenly I was turned around by him, and he asked me right there if I would go with him to the Hogsmead visit before break. I of course accepted, because it would be rude not to, and he asked me first. I didn't think anything of it, but then 10 minutes into the patrol Stephen hadn't said one word to me! I couldn't help but feel a little bad. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't talk to me … He didn't even talk once.

Dear Diary,

Okay Vi is now mad at me for accepting David. Apparently she had dibs on him!? … and Stephen still hasn't talked to me!! I can't stand when people are mad at me … I don't know why I'm so upset. Who cares if Montresor is mad at me, and Vi will forgive me soon enough …

Dear Diary,

Aw jeez. All this drama for nothing! For the first time ever, I think, a Hogsmead weekend is cancelled! There is a terrible blizzard outside. You can't even see out the window! It's just all white … The qudditich match was cancelled too, so Ravenclaw and Slytherin will have to play at a later date.

Dear Diary,

So from now on, since it's a pain in the butt to write everything that happened during the day, I have invented a new spell. I'm quite proud of myself, and I can't wait to try it out. Instead of entries, on each page there will be a 'memory.' It will go through what my thoughts were during the events I WOULD write down, but now I don't have to. =)

…

I set my diary down … I actually like writing in that stupid thing now … who would have thought! I went across our room and picked up my heavy robe, and put them on. I put on my scarf too, because recently the patrolling has been especially chilly, and it's not just because I'm getting the cold shoulder from Stephen.

"Bye Lena! See you when I get back!" I called as I closed the door and hurried up the stairs to the common room.

Lucius told Cissy that Montresor can't talk to me because he's disappointed he didn't ask me first. He was going to ask me to Hogsmead that night … what would I have said?!

I have no idea what I would have said …Stephen was waiting by the door, so I went over to join him. Recently I have noticed how good looking he truly is. He has dreamy brown eyes, and curly brown hair. He's especially tall, and could pass as a model, in my book.

"Montresor, how are you tonight?" I asked with a nice smile as we made our way out of the dungeon.

"I'm fine, and you?" He usually is so much more talkative, but recently he hasn't been saying much, and he just says what's polite.

"Oh I've been better, you know. I was glad the visit to Hogsmead was cancelled, but I was really looking forward to the qudditich match against Ravenclaw. Weren't you?"

"Yes I was a bit mad, but we can't very well play qudditich in a blizzard." He said as he raised an eyebrow and a smirk.

I blushed at my stupid comment. Of course it was cancelled … but at least he was talking. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I guess everyone but youwould have a hard time playing in the blizzard, since your perfect at everything, no matter the situation." I finished with a laugh.

He laughed, "I'm not going to lie Chrissy, I've missed your laugh the past couple of days."

I smiled, for some reason I always felt at easy with Stephen these days, "Maybe if you didn't ignore me, you would hear it!"

"Well … it's dually noted." He said with a stoic facial again. Dang, he had just started to talk again …

"So are you staying for Christmas break? A lot of people are, and I am too, because my parents think it would be safer … too dangerous to travel, or something like that … more like they don't want to come get me when it's below zero …"

We had always talked about our strict parents …

"Yeah, I'm staying, but that's because the qudditich teams have to, just in case they can get the game in over break. My mum was upset, but she'll get over it."

The rest of the night was almost back to usual. It was nice, and I was smiling practically the whole time. Towards the end we stopped in the kitchen and got some hot chocolate.

We got back to the common room quickly … "Night, Stephen." I said as I hurried down the girl's stairs. I didn't even wait to see if he replied, because he probably wouldn't. I got ready for bed quickly and fell asleep.

…

Exams passed quickly, and soon enough it was Christmas break. The days were long and full of whatever I wanted. Lena and I spent a lot of time in the kitchens cooking a lot of sweet treats, and bringing them back to the common room. It wasn't the holidays without them. We could have just asked the house elves to cook the gingerbread, or Christmas cookies, but it just didn't seem right.

There were three days until Christmas eve and the weather was looking up, so Dumbledore decided to try and have the qudditich game. Everyone bundled up on Saturday and headed out to the pitch. It was an intense game in the beginning, but Slytherin was winning by 100, and then Lucius caught the snitch.

It was such an exciting game! The older students hurried down to the field to congratulate the team. Vi, Cissy, and I … Vi forgave me at the beginning of break … made our way down. We hurried over to Lena, and told her what a great job she did. Soon Lucius, and Montresor came over and we were all talking about the win.

Suddenly I was turned by my elbow by Charlie. He pulled me roughly towards him and kissed me full on the lips … I missed the smirk he gave Stephen, but I pulled away quickly.

"Charles?" I asked questioningly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, Chrissy. You look absolutely stunning, picture perfect." He said with a charming smile.

"Oh, thanks …" I said with a blush, but stopped when I felt someone come behind me.

"Zambini, you git. Just stop!" Montresor practically growled before he cursed him. Charlie fell to the ground, and I turned to face Stephen.

"Montresor! That was uncalled for!" I said sternly. I can't believe he just hexed a 7th year!

"He-I … I … shite" He started, but I sent him a glare. He turned and levitated Charles to the hospital wing.

I stood there in shock. I had some things to think about. Firstly, I didn't enjoyed the kiss from Charles like I used to, and secondly I hadn't been worried about Charles when he fell … I really had feelings for Stephen and was afraid at first that someone was going to hex him back … but he had attacked someone!!

Lena and I started to walk back towards the castle in peace. That was one reason I loved Lena so much. She gave you your space, and time to think.

"so … Chrissy, I think I need to tell you something …" She said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked her. I had no idea what it was going to be.

"It's just that I know what you're thinking … trust me, I know as much as you do, how much of a jerk Stephen can be at times, but that hex was defiantly called for. Lately Zambini has been overly rude to Stephen, and then today before the game I heard Stephen say, exactly what Charles said to you after he kissed you today … like Charles stole Stephen's line just to instigate a fight. I really think Stephen is a nice guy … if you would just give him a chance I think you two would be perfect together."

I took a deep breath, "I know Lena, I've really started to fancy him. So you really think he isn't just playing me?"

"Chrissy, he has it bad for you. There's no way he's playing you." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, "You can go in for dinner it you'd like, but I'll come in soon. I feel like sitting in peace for a while."

She nodded and headed inside, while I walked through the snow to my spot. I melted the snow and then dried the grass in the corner of the castle wall so I could sit down to think. I wasn't sitting too long before I heard someone walking close by. They seemed to be getting closer, but I didn't want to look, because then maybe they'd see me.

No such luck though, because in a matter of seconds Stephen Montresor was standing in front of me looking a little disheveled, and looked directly at me.

"Before you start your yelling I need to get a few things straight." He said in a professional tone, as he began pacing in front of me. "Chrissy I've been trying to prove to you for years that I like you. Even in first year I could tell there was something different about you. You were smart, and even back then, the most beautiful girl at school. In the beginning I just made fun of you, because you didn't worship me like everyone else did. I didn't know how to act around you. It wasn't until fourth year that I realized how special you were. When you stood up to me one day in ancient runes, I knew you were perfect for me. You had fiery temper towards me, but a quite, kind demeanor to everyone else. You had me so confused …

Have you ever noticed that I'm the only person you call by their last name?! The only one!! After two years of trying to make you see that I really do care, I was about to give up. First you had accepted that prat Zambini, and I thought, 'Hey, it's just Zambini. He's a jerk, so there's no way she would pick him over me.' But then perfect David asked you and I couldn't believe I had lost my chance! We had started to talk, and I thought we were actually becoming friends … honestly a part of me gave up that night we were patrolling.

But then, you did something I never thought you would. You kept trying to talk to me. It almost seemed like you were sad I didn't talk to you. It's not that I didn't WANT to talk to you. I didn't want to take my anger out on you and say something I'd regret, or get my hopes up that you would actually like me as much as I liked you. Do you want to know why I decided not to give up?" He asked and took a deep breath.

I nodded, because my voice didn't seem to be working.

He looked directly at me, and smiled, "The other night before break when you were trying to get me to talk all night." I nodded again to show I knew which night. "When you said goodnight … you said my name … you actually said St-…"

I smiled saying his name slowly, "Stephen." He blushed a deep red. "How did…" I started to ask

"I know you said it quietly, but I heard you." He said with a small smile. He has such a cute smile.

"No, how did you know …"

"I knew you said it because I heard you … I just told you that Chrissy." He said looking confused.

I gave him an irritated glance, he wasn't letting me finish what I was saying. "No Stephen, how did you know I was out here?"

"Oh … Well Lena told me you hadn't come in yet when I asked her." He said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"… how did you know to look _here_?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well you always come here when you're upset … I would know because it is usually my fault. Which reminds me, I forgot to apologize for what I did to Zambini … I really did over react. I'm sorry …"

I stood up and walked over to where Stephen was standing, "The only way I'll forgive you is if you kiss me, and make me forget Zambini kissed me today."

He looked shocked for a minute, but then smirked. I knew he wouldn't object.

…

"Lena, I love my cousin but he can't expect that from you." I said as we sat at the table for dinner. Stephen had his arm around me, but was talking to Lucius about qudditich.

"He doesn't expect anything … he's just telling me before I get in over my head." She said back stubbornly. Her and Sirius were perfect for each other, but both were afraid of commitment, and Sirius is graduating soon.

"Let me get this straight … He says he thinks he loves you, and that he wants to date you, but he can't ever see himself getting married because he doesn't believe in marriage?"

"Yes Chrissy, and don't give me that look! Not everyone has the perfect boyfriend that gives them a dozen roses and chocolates on Valentine's day … wait what are you doing for your three month anniversary?"

I giggled, "I still have an essay to write, so probably not a lot… plus it's a school night. He won't tell me, so I don't know!"

"Attention everyone!" Stephen said loudly, but not too loud, "Chrissy didn't know something, hence, the world has officially ended."

Most people around us laughed, but I sent him a glare. "Now, now Montresor" I said as I stood up from the table. "You better watch what you say or maybe I won't know what your favorite type of candy is on your birthday."

He followed me out of the Great Hall to our date.

…

I watched many more 'enteries' to my mum's diary. From the summer pool party, my dad bragging about getting qudditich captain AND head boy, to my mum freaking out about how her head's duties might cut into her studying time. I watched their relationship grow, and saw how they much they loved each other. They could study together and still have a good time …

I was glad my Grandmum had given this to me… It was better than pictures, or them telling their memories. I felt like I knew them now.

They seemed to be meant for each other … why couldn't I find that?? Now I had to marry some random person the Ministry assigned me.

**

* * *

**

Okay I know this is super long and I got a little carried away, but I ended as soon as I could. Please Review, and I'll update on Saturday with the actual story. -Grace

* * *


	7. Married To Who!

**Hey sorry it's kind of late, but my dad took away the laptop, because apparently I've been on it too much. It had all my notes and stuff on it, so I couldn't write this chapter until this afternoon when I got it back. I know it's not my best but I had to hurry so I could repost. I made it with a few of hours to spare so I'm proud of myself! Also, I'm just going to say it's chapter 6 even though it's sorta number 7 ...**

* * *

*HG pov*

I woke up early the next morning and felt a little feverish, but I checked on the potion. It was done so I drank my portion. Since it was so early I decided to take my shower, and get ready to leave before I gave them the potion.

I thought of the diary I read last night as I showered, dried my hair, and charmed it to stay curly. Last night I hadn't gotten much sleep, but when I finally got to sleep I was dreaming of my parents and their stories.

After reading my mum's diary and then seeing her in her memories, I was fascinated with her … she was so smart to have made up her own spell … and she was so beautiful. No wonder my dad loved her. She had, had strawberry blonde hair, and really pretty blue eyes. I could tell I had her body type and her facial features, besides her smile … I had my dads big teeth (but they didn't look too big on him, they fit him.), and then his curly brown hair and brown eyes.

I walked out of my bedroom and got my healer bag. Time to face reality … no more dreaming of meeting your family … I made my way to Malfoy's bedroom, and knocked.

"Come in." A voice commanded behind the door.

I walked in and set the two cups on their breakfast table. They both looked overly tired, and a sick, "Drink these, and you won't be contagious to others. You'll also feel better, because I drank mine when I got up this morning and I feel better already."

Mrs. Malfoy gave me a tired smile, "Sorry dear, I didn't realize you were sick also."

"It wasn't as severe as your case, but yes I had it. I have to get going, just owl me with concerns." I said as I walked out the door. I have no idea why, but recently Mrs. Malfoy has seemed so nice … maybe it's because I'm a pure blood …

I walked around and tried to find my way out of the huge manor, but I ended up totally lost. All of the large corridors looked the same! I was about to send up a red spark like Harry did in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, when I heard someone walking close by.

"Excuse me!" I said louder than normal.

I heard the footsteps getting closer, and suddenly Malfoy came around the corner.

"Granger, what are you still doing here? Looking around for money, because you're living on the streets?" He asked with a sneer.

"Actually Malfoy, I was trying to leave, and I got lost … what way is the front door?"

He smirked at the hopeless look on my face. I hate being vulnerable in the presence of people who will use it against me … I probably look so pathetic right now. "Just follow me." He said and turned around and started walking quickly back down the way I had come, "If you can keep up."

"Oh I can." I said just loud enough for him to hear. What a prat! I came and helped him when he was sick, and this is how repays me?!

We've been walking for a long time … I hope he really is showing me the way out, and isn't bringing me to the dungeons or something. Does this house have dungeons?!

We were starting to get close. I could tell because I was starting to recognize some things, "Malfoy, shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"If I was, you'd still be lost." He said with no emotion.

… as much as I hated to admit it … he had a point.

We reached the front doors. "Thanks …" I said quietly as I left the Manor. I hurried out the door and apparated as soon as I could.

I arrived at Grimmauld's place, and I felt like I hadn't been there in ages. I could hear someone in the kitchen, and since it was about 8 in the morning, I knew it wasn't Harry.

"Gin?!" I called excitedly as I put my bag down in the front room, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mione!!!" She hurried towards me and gave me a hug. "How are you feeling? I wasn't sure what time you'd get here, but I'm so glad to see you! You look a little sick …"

"I've been better. I just spent over 24 hours in the same house as Malfoy. Is that reason enough?"

She laughed, and went back to cooking. "I have to cook brunch for everyone, when they come over for the meeting. Harry decided it should be a brunch, so everyone feels comfortable."

"That's a great idea. Here, I'll help you." I started to make some more batter for the pancakes and we talked about random things.

…

"Yeah, Harry's worried about the marriage law. He's afraid someone is working behind the scenes and is setting this up for ex-death eaters. For a while, he's been thinking the Minister is weird at times, but you know how Harry's suspicious about everything."

I just nodded. The whole marriage law thing was something I did NOT want to think about.

"I wonder who you'll be paired with." She contemplated, continuing the topic. "I bet they put you with Ron. I mean, you've been a couple for forever, and you're both heroes."

"I don't know Gin, something big is about to happen. I can feel it." I'm so nervous … the letter that decides my whole future is coming today! … I've learned that anything can happen in the wizarding world, so nothing can surprise me. Nothing.

…

"Thank you all for coming." Harry was saying as everyone continued eating. "I thought it would be best if we were all together for this, considering what a big change it will make in all of our lives." He looked around the table at all of us. There were a lot of people there. ((All of the Weasleys and their spouses, me, Luna, Neville, Katie Bell, McGonagall, and Hagrid.))

"What time were the letters supposed to come Harry?" Alicia Wealsey asked him, as she gave a reassuring smile to her best friend. Katie Bell had joined a qudditich team after the war, and had never met a man. She, like me, was a nervous wreck.

"Sometime soon actually, the Minister told me sometime around 11."

I looked at the clock. It was 11:15, so WHY WEREN'T THE LETTERS HERE YET?! We continued eating, and people were talking about the law, but I wasn't really listening … or eating really. I hadn't eaten a real meal in a long time and Ginny was right, I was starting to lose weight. It's just that my life has been so stressful …

Suddenly an owl swooped in and delivered a letter to Luna. Everyone at the table froze, and looked at Luna. She picked up her letter, not even the least bit dazed … typical Luna … and opened it. In the mean time an owl came for Neville, Ron, Charlie, Katie, and then me.

Luna was sitting next to me, and I saw her skimming her letter, and I tried to listen to who she had been assigned to. She mummered " ….Rolf Scamander."

WHO WAS THAT?! WHAT IF I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I WAS PAIRED WITH?! … I tried to control my breathing and not hyperventilate. While I had been listening to Luna, Charlie and Katie had opened their letters.

I heard Charlie telling his mum he was with some girl from the dragon reservation, and Katie telling Alicia that she was with Oliver Wood. She was saying how he would never love her, and would only love qudditich, but I could tell she was glad to be with him.

Ron and Neville were both just holding their letters with scared looks on their faces. Neville started to open his, so I reached for mine. This was like an out of body experience. You know like when you feel a little dizzy and you can see everything around you from a view other than yours, but can't control anything …

I started to break the seal, when Ron asked Neville nervously, "Who are you with?!"

I looked up to see Neville smiling, "Hannah Abbot."

I smiled at him. See, I told myself, you CAN be paired with someone good for you, "Congratulations Nev." I said as I went to take the letter out…

_**Hermione Chryies Montresor,**_

_After many tests done by the Ministry, we have found your match for the Marriage Law. You must marry your partner by the end of the year, and have a kid within the first three years, and follow all of the other guide lines of The Marriage Law. You must go and visit your partner soon to get plans sorted. If you have any questions you can go to the new office in the Ministry made for this law. You must also go see Danielle Tiffin within the week with your partner to schedule your wedding date. If you do not comply with the law you will have your wand broken, and will be sent to Azkaban._

_**You're partner will be, Draco Malfoy.**_

I looked at my letter in total shock. I guess I COULD be surprised … I just stared at my letter, trying to regain some composure. I just kept rereading my letter … this HAD to be some sort of joke. Or at least a glitch! ME AND MALFOY?

Who ran these so called tests?! They were obviously the stupidest person in the world, if they ever thought Malfoy and I could get married … oh bloody hell, and create a child.

"…Mione are you okay?" I heard Ginny ask worriedly. She sounded so far away. I tried to pull my eyes away from the letter to reassure her I was fine, but I couldn't.

Suddenly I heard Ron yelling, and it broke my spell of staring at my letter, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I WITH LAVENDAR BROWN?! THIS LAW IS NEVER GOING TO WORK! THE MINISTER HAS FALLEN OFF HIS ROCKER …" all the while he was saying this he was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I was sort of hoping I would be with Ron, but I guess I was stupid to think I would be that lucky.

After Harry quieted Ron down, he turned towards me, "Mione, you never told us. Who are you with?"

I swallowed nervously. I love my friends, but I don't think they can handle this…

"Seriously Mione, you look like a scared deer. It's not like it could be THAT bad." George joked from across the table.

I looked down at my letter and closed my eyes, because I didn't want to see their appalled reactions, "Draco Malfoy." I said with no emotion in my voice.

I heard a couple of gasps, and a couple of swear words from the males in the room, but I opened my eyes when I thought everyone would have composed themselves.

… boy was I wrong. Everyone was still sitting there in shock with their mouths hanging open.

I gave them all a weak smile, and tried not to throw up the brunch I had eaten earlier.

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" Rona yelled at me as he finally got over the shock, and when I didn't say anything he continued, "MALFOY?!"

I just nodded my head.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE WITH MALFOY!" He came over and grabbed my letter out of my hands. He read it quickly and then frowned deeper.

"How can this be?!" Harry asked, as he too read my letter.

Ginny came over and gave me a hug. She looked worried, and now that I look around, everyone looks worried … greaaat.

I sat down at the table trying to think of a worse situation. Oh wait, there isn't one! Malfoy has been my enemy for as long as I've known I was a witch … there was no way this marriage was going to work.

I took a deep breath and tried to wish away the headache that was starting to come. This can't be happening! Everyone was talking amongst each other, and I've always gotten headaches when I'm overly stressed and tired. I got up and started to walk towards the fire place.

"I'm going to floo home." I say to no one in particular. "I haven't been home in like forever, and I'm tired, so no one bug me until at least tomorrow. If you don't need me, I'll see you tomorrow for Sunday night dinner at The Burrow."

I threw some powder into the fireplace, and was at home in no time. It felt good to be home. I went into my bedroom and put my healer bag in my closet and my mum's diary on my bedside table. I changed into my favorite purple sweat pants and white t shirt.

The whole Marriage Law didn't seem real to me, yet so … I grabbed my favorite muggle book, _Pride and Prejudice_, by Jane Austen. I made some of my favorite hot tea, and sat down on my couch and started to read. I wasn't even to the part that Lizzy's cousin comes to visit, when there was a knock at the door.

I walked towards the door and called loudly, "I told you guys earlier, that I'll see you tomorrow! I seriously don't feel well, so please leave if you want me to stay sane."

I opened the door to see who I was going to have to hex tomorrow at dinner, because I forgot my wand in my room. To my utter surprise Malfoy was standing outside of my flat leaning against the opposite wall of the narrow hallway.

"… oh, it's you." I said in a small voice.

"Sorry Granger, I wasn't aware of the no visitors rule, and since I'm already here …" He said arrogantly as he brushed past me and into my flat, "It's not like you're sane now, either." He smirked and sat down on my couch.

"Did I say you could come in?" I asked him with a glare.

"No, but it's not like I actually want to be here." He matched my glare.

**

* * *

**

I decided to end it there even if it is a little sudden, but I'll pick up there on what happens in the next chapter. If you review I'll update sooner!! -Grace

* * *


	8. Defended Me?

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone … I would just like to thank you all for your reviews in the past, and helpful comments. I appreciate it greatly!! But, I'd like to explain some things right now.

… **firstly, I'm terribly sorry I said Hermione's wrong middle name in the last chapter. I was crunched for time, considering I had to update both of my stories, and I had just gotten my laptop back. I know there's no excuse for mistakes, but it IS Hermione Trina Montresor (and according to the marriage law, soon to be Malfoy!).**

… **secondly, I know there was some confusion on how Sirius was related to Hermione's mum. Okay it is said numerous times throughout the **_**Harry Potter Books**_** that all pure bloods are related, and how some are very closely related. Hermione's grandmother on her mum's side was sisters with Sirius' mum, so she was not closely related to the Black (Narcissa) side of the lineage. **

… **thirdly, I do not mind critic with my grammar at all, or critic in general. My older sister, who also writes fanfiction, usually checks my chapters before postings for mistakes. El is a ruthless grammar fanatic, but since I was in a total time crunch she didn't last chapter. I'm sorry if my writing style tendencies have offended you in any way … but honestly if you hate my story so much, then by all means, don't read it. (*Jess*)**

**

* * *

**

Anyways … here's an extra long chapter, since you had to put up with my moodiness …

* * *

"_Did I say you could come in?" I asked him with a glare._

"_No, but it's not like I actually want to be here." He matched my glare._

"Well, then if you don't want to be here Malfoy, then leave!" I say as I point towards the still open door.

"It's not like you're expecting company, right Granger?"

"Fine!" I say as I shut the door rather loudly, and walk towards him, "Why are you here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome. Can't a guy come see his fiancé without a reason?"He smirked again and raised his eyebrow, as if to challenge me. Malfoy came over here just to annoy me.

I sat down in the chair opposite of him and crossed my arms, "Sorry, but last time I checked, I wasn't your fiancé!"

"Better check again, because I'm not going to Azkaban, so we're following this law. As much as I hate this, we have to do this for our fortunes."

I roll my eyes in disgust, "Is money all you ever think about?!"

"Nah, sometimes I think about other things."

"Like your American girlfriend's money?" I ask with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes, "She is not a topic up for discussion."

I laughed, "You think you can tell me what I can and cannot talk about? Think again Malfoy. Why don't you just go see your American girlfriend, because we both know it's not like you're going to stop seeing her anytime soon."

He looked shocked for a second, but then his face showed no emotion, "You don't know anything about me Granger."

"Oh yes I do, you only care about 3 things, money, sex, and making yourself look good by making others look bad. You're just the same as you were in school. It's your fault Dumbledore died, and you're just like your father, a murder."

He stood up and looked like he was going to start yelling, but then took a deep breath, "Good afternoon Granger." He said stiffly and walked towards the door. He let himself out, and didn't look back once.

I sat back down on the couch and continued to read, but I kept thinking about Malfoy and our fight. For the first time ever I felt a little bad about being so harsh to him. I should have at least TRIED to be nice. I mean, we have to get married …

What I couldn't understand was, why did he come here? I know we had to see our future spouse soon, but why today? I put my book down, and made some dinner. I ate, while watching my favorite muggle show, and then went to bed. I was tired from not getting much sleep last night at the Manor, and then today had been so dramatic.

…

I woke up really late on Sunday. Well, at least for me. I finally got out of bed a little before 11, and went and made some breakfast. I was eating in peace, when I decided to do some cleaning. Between time spent at the hospital, or at The Burrow, and The Potter's house, I hadn't been home a lot recently.

I was thinking about Malfoy, and what I was going to do about everything in my life, the entire time I was cleaning the various rooms of my flat. … I decided I had to be nice to him, or at least make an effort…

Around two my entire flat was up to my standard of clean, so I decided to get ready for dinner. I took a shower, dried my hair, charmed it to curl nicely, put on some make up on and went to my closet. I picked out one of the new outfits I had gotten with Gin, the nice skirt, and shirt.

I had just finished getting ready, and was walking towards my couch with _Pride and Predjudice _to do some reading before I left for dinner, when there was a knock at the door. Hmmm, who could that be?! I walked towards the door, and could hear muffled voices conversing on the other side.

"Honey, you have to do this! You're getting married to her, and I scheduled your meeting up at the ministry. You can't miss it or you'll have to wait in a long line. And we both know how much you hate lines." Said the motherly but firm voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Whatever." I heard Malfoy mutter.

"ONE SECOND." I called through the door as I looked around the room for any messes, but luckily I cleaned today. I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, and continued to walk towards the door, and opened it.

"Oh Hello, what a surprise." I say with my best polite smile, "Here, won't you come in?" I said as I stepped aside.

Mrs. Malfoy beamed at me, and walked through the door, while Malfoy walked in behind her with a frown on his face.

"Well, isn't this a cute little flat, right Draco?" his mum asked sending him a look.

"Yes mum, quite homey." He said in a strained voice.

There was a short pause, so I decided to get to the point, "So, what brings you two here?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Draco, expecting him to respond, but he just sat down on the couch and didn't say anything.

"Well, yesterday evening, I sent Draco here to tell you that I made an appointment for the two of you with the marriage law committee, and I was unaware, that he failed to tell you this information, until 5 minutes ago." She said with a small smile.

I was confused … "Committee? You're petitioning for us to not be married?"

"Oh no! Every couple must meet with the committee, but instead of waiting in line, I got you a scheduled meeting."

"That's so kind of you Mrs. Malfoy! When is it, so I can put it in my schedule?"

Mrs. Malfoy sent her son a glare, "Actually, it begins 3:30 … today."

"oh … OH," I said as I glanced at my clock, and saw we had about 15 minutes until our meeting, "My, well Draco and I should be leaving. Thanks again for all your help Mrs. Malfoy. I can't even imagine having to stand in a line with your son."

She smiled lovingly at her son as I pushed him towards the fire place, "He never did well with big crowds of people doing the same thing as him. Whoops, I almost forgot. Hermione dear, Lucius gets home from business tomorrow, so we would like you to come for dinner at the Manor tomorrow after your work."

I was surprised they wanted me there, but then again since I was a pureblood, and not American, it was a sure thing that his mum would like me better than his current girlfriend. His dad, would probably be a whole other story …

I was seriously considering declining her offer, but then I saw the pleading look on Mrs. Malfoy's face and I heard myself saying, "I'd love to join you for dinner." Right before I floo'ed to the ministry.

Draco arrived right after me, nearly knocking me over.

"Jeez Granger, can't you move?" Malfoy said in an annoyed voice as he started to lose his balance. I pulled on his arm to help him keep his balance, and started to pull him towards the check in area, where we turned in our wands.

We walked up to the shortest line, and waited a couple of minutes. Finally it was our turn to talk to the ministry security guard. I walked up and handed him my wand, "Hermione Montresor."

"Hello there," The young wizard said with a smile, and checked me out from head to toe, "What department do you need today babe?"

I was shocked for a second, but had regained my composure, and was about to reply when I felt someone come up right behind me, "Draco Malfoy, and WE'RE here to see the marriage law department." … I didn't have to turn around to know he was glaring at the guard … poor guy

"O" The guard said quickly and handed us our passes. Draco hurried me along, and I followed him through the crowded ministry. There were signs showing us to the new department, and Draco led the way.

We arrived in the department soon enough, and Draco and I walked up to the desk. The receptionist was an elderly lady with gray hair and a kind smile, "Hello there!" She started in and excited voice, "Please state your names, and I'll give you a number."

I hurried to reply, so Malfoy didn't say something like 'Malfoys don't wait in line.' "Actually we have a prescheduled meeting." I said with a smile.

"Oh! Malfoy isn't it?" She asked looking at us both. She seemed to be judging us.

"Yes." I said quietly. It was weird to be grouped with Malfoy …

"Then, you two can go sit over there until this meeting is over. They just went in because you're a little late, so it might be a few extra minutes." She said as she pointed towards the chairs closest to the large wooden doors.

Malfoy and I made our way over to the chairs, and sat down. He immediately took out a qudditich magazine, and started to read. I sighed. I forgot my book at home on the coffee table, so I decided to do some people watching. I looked around the room and saw a few familiar faces from Hogwarts, but none my year, or any of my close friends.

This turned out to be no fun at all … I mean, I usually love to 'people watch,' I like trying and figure out what sort of person they are, but all the people kept looking at me and Draco. I couldn't figure out why until I heard a girl, who was 2 years younger than me at Hogwarts, tell her fiancé, that we were arch enemies.

Oh. No wonder people were staring … ughh I hate when people stare at me, so I tried to figure out something else to do, but there was nothing. So I decided to talk to Draco, and maybe try to make people stop their gawking …

"Draco," I said quietly, trying to gain his attention. He barely turned his head, since he was reading an article, but I knew he was listening. "People are staring at us."

He continued reading and didn't turn his head, but smirked and said, "And …?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like it. Considering they're all not even trying to hide their obvious stares, and I'm stuck in this room with nothing to do. It's a bit unnerving, don't you think?"

He glanced up, and noticed that over half of the room was, in fact looking as us. He surprisingly handed me his magazine. "Read. You like doing that, don't you?"

"Of course I do Malfoy, but not about qudditich." I said with a slight frown. He turned to look at me, and after seeing my face he laughed and stood up. He walked across the room and picked up a magazine off the pile on the table in the middle of the room. I noticed as he walked over there most of the girls watched him with a weird look on their faces, and when he was especially close, they would start to giggle.  
On his way back to his seat I noticed how striking he really was. Sure, I had always known he was under the category of good looking, but I had never taken the time to really look at him. He was especially tall and muscular. Taller than Harry, but not quite as tall as Ron. He was still paler than most, but it fit him perfectly. His pale blonde hair was on the longish side, but I noticed that he always had it styled to stay out of his beautiful blue/gray eyes.

He handed me the magazine with a smirk, "This is probably something you'd be more interested in."

"Thanks." I handed him the qudditich one back in a daze. What was happening to me?! I just admitted Malfoy was attractive?!

I decided to distract myself with reading, and I saw the title. "Very funny Malfoy."

He smirked, "I thought so."

"Oh whatever Malfoy." I said with some annoyance, before I turned and started to read the Quibbler. I tried to find a decent article, but was soon distracted from the impossible task with thoughts of concern for Luna … I wonder how meeting her partner went … his last name rings a bell, but I just can't think of where I've heard it … oh well, I'll just ask her at dinner tonight.

Wait, we've been waiting an awful long time. I hope I'm not late for dinner … and drat, I don't have a wrist watch. I looked around the room, but there was a glare on the clock from where I was sitting. Just my luck!! I tried to shift a little, so I could see the time past the glare, but it didn't work.

"What is it now Granger?" Malfoy asked in an annoyed voice.

Whoops, I didn't know I was bugging him, "Just couldn't see the time … sorry."

He looked at his rather expensive looking watch, "3:42"

"Thanks" I sighed. I just hope I'm not late, and then the only seat is by Ron! … I started ti wirry about different things, and I tried to stop myself but it didn't work. Harry always tells me I need to learn how to turn off my mind, because when I'm bored I worry about things I can't control.

He went back to reading, but I couldn't concentrate again. I started to feel bad, since he was being so nice to me today … sure he made fun of me when he gave me the magazine, but still it was an improvement from Malfoy …

"Malfoy … I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't mean what I said. I was just in a bad mood, and took it out on you."

He looked at me with confusion, "You're apologizing?"

"Yeah … we have to at least try, a little. I mean we're supposed to be getting married." I said with a small smile, and looked into his eyes. Those insanely beautiful eyes …

"MALFOY!" called a stout witch that had just come through the large wooden doors. We stood up. "Follow me!" She commanded. I looked at Malfoy nervously, and followed the lady through the door.

We followed her through a long, narrow hallway, and she ushered us into a pink room. I looked around and noticed the random cat pictures on all four walls … this was like déjà vu. Hopefully there's someone else who is obsessed with pink and cats … crap.

Walking into the room was non-other than Dolores Umbridge. I took a deep breath as I sat down in a chair opposite from her desk. I would defiantly need my patience for this meeting. Malfoy took the other, and we both listened to the toad drone on.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't realize there was a scheduled meeting. Not many have been smart enough to do so." She paused as she sat in her pink chair and looked at Malfoy, and smiled. It looked more like a toothy sneer, but it was a smile for her. "Oh, Draco! My favorite student! No wonder you had a scheduled visit. You always were smart." She looked towards me and stopped. She looked questioningly at Malfoy and then started to search for our file.

"I see why you are here so soon. You need a partner change, and I promise Mr. Malfoy, that I will do all that I can to make certain you receive a more presentable partner. This just will not do! What was the minister thinking when he put HER with YOU? The stuck up bookworm will be switched to be with another mud- muggleborn."

I sat there in shock, and as much as I had prepared myself for her rudeness, it surprisingly hurt my feelings. She had made my 5th year a living hell, and now she was calling a mudblood?! Even worse she pretended to cover it up. My eyes were starting to sting with tears, but I was determined not to let them fall.

"Miss Umbridge, I don't know if you have been paying much attention to The Daily Prophet, but Hermione's true linage has been recently revealed. She is the last in the Montresor_ and_ Luchesi families, and as a prestigious pureblood like yourself, you understand what an honor it is for us to bring these two ancient families together." Draco said in an arrogant voice. All while he was saying this, Umbridge was getting paler and paler.

Draco looked at me and smiled, and I tried to smile back. I was surprised to see a REAL smile from him, and by his obvious move to stand up for me. I probably looked so pathetic right now …

"Oh … my. I've just been so busy with the marriage law, that I didn't hear the wonderful news. I'm so sorry Miss. Montresor! Please forgive me." She looked at me expecting me to say it was alright, but I just nodded. "So let's get down to business. When would you two like to have your wedding?"

I looked at Malfoy, "When do you want it?"

He thought about it for a second, "I don't think we should wait until December. If we wait until the last month possible, it will seem like we were even more forced into this."

"But we need time to plan it …"

"How about September?" He asked.

"Well, my birthday is in September and I don't want it in the same month, so I would prefer that we don't … How about October?"

"Sounds good to me." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"Hmmm … the 15th?" I asked tentatively.

"Sounds fine," He said as he turned towards Umbridge, "October 15th. If it's not open, make it open."

Umbridge looked at him in shock, and I was trying to hold back a smile. He stood up, "Well since that's it …"

She looked as if she was thinking about something, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, just take this packet in case you have any questions. Also give my secretary the date of your wedding on your way out."

Yes!!! Now we don't have to sit in here and listen to her talk forever! Thank you Malfoy! She looks like a lost puppy, because he snapped at her for making fun of me. I stood up and followed Malfoy out of the room, and as soon as I shut the door behind us, he started to lecture me, "Granger, you're going to be a Malfoy. Being one comes with a certain pride, so you cannot let anyone talk to you like that, ever."

"Well, what was I supposed to say?!" I asked getting a little angry.

"Anything, don't just let them talk to you like that." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how would I do that??" I was angry now …

"You always yell back at me, so why not Umbridge?" … that was a good question.

"… I guess she brings back a bad time in my life." I said quietly.

"Never mind. It's just a good thing I was here." He said a little more to himself then me as we walked back into the waiting room.

"Hello again." The old women said with a smile as we walked up to her desk.

"Hey, we come here to tell you the wedding dates, right?" I asked with a smile. She seemed like such a sweet old lady.

"Oh yes, now where did I put the list?" She said to herself, as she looked around her cluttered mess of a desk. Malfoy made an annoyed noise and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked towards him with a look that said 'behave,' and he just smirked.

"Oh I just love little moments like these between young love!" The receptionist interrupted, as she looked up once she found the list. "This is exactly why I decided to take this position. Frank was trying to tell me I didn't need to have a job, but I just wanted to." She finished excitedly.

"Oh no, we …" I started but then just smiled. She obviously wouldn't believe me if I said we hated each other, so why even bother?

"Oh you two have been the cutest couple I've seen so far, and trust me, I would know! I watch every couple that comes in here, and you sir, were the sweetest to your fiancé! You made sure she was entertained and everything! And just imagine the beautiful children! I bet your parents are thrilled!"

By the end of her speech I was trying to hold back my laughter. Me and Malfoy?! HA … I tried to be nice, since this lady was obviously bored all day. "Yes, so you need our wedding date?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"October 15th." I said with a smile.

"Oh! Frank and I's anniversary is in October! That's so sweet! You two will love an October wedding! It's just like when Frank and I got married …" She continued to talk about her husband, but we had to get going.

I had to think of something quick, if we wanted to leave in the next hour. "Actually, would you and your husband like to come to our wedding?" I asked, earning a confused look from Malfoy.

"Oh yes!!!! I would!"

"Then write your names down and I'll make sure to send you an invitation." I said kindly.

She wrote their names down, and was about to talk when I cut her off, "Well we need to be going, but it was great talking to you!" I called as I walked towards the door to leave.

We were back in the lobby of the Ministry when Malfoy decided to talk, "That was mean for you Granger. You got that lady's hopes up just so we could leave, and then you're not going to invite her."

I turned towards him, "What makes you think I'm not inviting her?"

"For real? Why??" He asked in shock

"She seemed nice, and I don't have much family … she reminded me of my mum." I finished quietly.

That shut Malfoy up, at least till we got to the guard to get our wands. We handed the guard our tickets to get our wands back, and I swear Malfoy moved closer to me when we passed the guard.

I started to walk out the front door when Malfoy stopped me, "Where are you going?"

"I have dinner at the Burrow on Sundays, and I have to get going." I answered. Why does he care?

"Oh, you still go, even after you and Weasel broke up?" He asked confused.

"Families get through fights, Malfoy." I said and turned to walk out of the Ministry. I walked briskly until I was past the apparition point. I apparated to the Weasley's back yard, and hurried inside.

Only Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking, because dinner wasn't quite ready yet. "Hello Hermione. I didn't think you were going to make it today." She said as I sat down at the table.

"Yes well something came up at the last minute, so I was running a little late. Need help with anything?"

"Oh no dear, not in the kitchen, but how about you go wake up Ginny. She laid down for a nap about an hour ago, and dinner is almost ready."

"Sure, I'll go get her." I said as I stood up and walked towards the stairs. I went up to her old room, that we usually shared and went inside. Ginny was sleeping, so I decided to wake her now, so she would have time to get up. She was a slow riser in the mornings.

"Hey Ginny, dinner's almost ready." I said and sat down on the bed.

She rolled over to face me, "Hey Hermione."

I smiled, "This baby is taking all of your energy. You never take naps."

"I know! I was tired all day … what did you do today?"

"Well I cleaned …"

She gave me a glare, "Hermione Jane Granger, you need to get out and have fun more, and you need to start eating better! You're always at work and never eat a normal meal unless you're here. I'm worried about you!"

I laughed, "Jeez Ginny I wasn't finished. Then Malfoy and his mum came to my house, and told me we had to go to our marriage law meeting thing."

She sat up in bed, "Well … details!"

"It wasn't all terrible…" I told her of the fight from the night before, and then about before we went in. She was angry about what Umbridge had said, until I told her how Malfoy kind of stood up for me.

"Do you always call him Malfoy?" She asked me after I had finished my long story.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" I said questioningly.

"I just think it's weird that you always call him Malfoy, even in front of his mum?" She asked.

"Even then." I answered.

Ginny took a deep breath, and looked to be deep in thought. "You want to know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"No you don't!" She joked, "It's just that he's changed since Hogwarts. He can't be that same old ferret, because HE wouldn't have cared that you were uncomfortable under the other's stares. I think you need to give him a chance. I mean is so, soooooo good looking! He would have easily been the best looking guy at Hogwarts if he was nice at all …"

I stared at her in shock. "Come on Ginny, we need to get you down stairs and get some food in you! I think you're starving."

She laughed but we slowly made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to have just come in and were sitting down.

"So Harry, I was wondering," I joked as Ginny and I sat by him, "Has Ginny been delusional at all because of her pregnancy hormones?"

Everyone laughed besides Ginny, but then Harry looked worried for a second. "I resent that!" Ginny protested and got back to eating.

It was nice to have everyone around just like it used to be. The law didn't get brought up until the end of the meal. Apparently Luna had met with Rolf, and they had a lot in common. They had gone out to eat tonight also. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing … how much could someone have in common with Luna??

The rest of the evening was full of fun and games, but I went home especially tired. Being with the Weasleys took up a lot of your energy … they were just so energetic. I got ready for bed quickly, and fell right to sleep.

…

All too soon it was time to get up and head to the hospital. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and put on the emerald green scrubs that match Harry's eyes.

I walked in the hospital from the bright morning outside and started making my rounds.

It was a fairly normal morning. A couple pregnancy check ups, a case of the dragon pox, and a couple of other regular sicknesses. I was at the nurse's station talking with an experienced nurse about a special case I would be starting after lunch. The patient's report puzzled me, and I had a few questions.

"So you're saying no healers can figure it out?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope, and we're their last stop before going to a muggle doctor. The poor kid is really sick, and his mum is a complete mess. She was a muggle born and she's all for trying the muggle doctor, but the father has wizarding parents, and is leery of it because …"

Hmmm I wonder if it's some muggle disease …

"Yeah, and it's a real shame because David is such a little charmer. He's six, and I swear some of the nurses have crushes on him." She laughed at her joke, but then stopped and cast a curious glance at someone behind me. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

I kept analyzing the charts, not really paying attention to the lost wizard until I heard his voice, "Actually, I'm looking for a healer." I could tell that arrogant voice anywhere.

I turned quickly, "Malfoy, what are you doing _here_?"

He smirked, "Oh, I didn't see you there. Come on, it's time for your lunch break."

"But I don't … usually …" I started but he gave me a challenging look.

"Granger, Weaslette owled me, and told me to make you eat. She said something about your eating habits not being healthy, and she would do it, but Potter won't let her leave the house … he always HAS been an overprotective, bloody, hero …"

"Watch your language Malfoy! There are children around. And I guess we could grab some lunch, but something quick and only because Ginny is especially vicious when she's pregnant. I have a big case I need to prepare for." I said as I started to walk towards the elevator.

…

"Yummmm. This is delicious!" I said as I began to eat my food.

Malfoy had insisted on coming here, saying it was a small, but very nice restaurant. I had been reluctant at first, because it looked a little fancy and I was in my scrubs, but he had assured me our apparel was fine.

Lunch had been surprisingly pleasant so far, and we had been talking while we waited for our food.

Ever since I apologized yesterday he had really been making an effort to be nice … at least that's around the time I saw the change in attitude from him. Unless his mum had bribed him to be nice … I bet that's it. There's no other logical reason.

I continued eating the pasta I ordered, that had some sort of white sauce on it, but decided to people watch … Malfoy was completely quiet as he ate his food quickly. He had just been complaining about the wait, because he had to get back to work soon. The restaurant was busy, what did he expect?

I felt like someone was looking at me, so I looked around casually. I noticed a girl sitting alone at the table in the corner. She had looked away and pulled up her menu as I looked up. Hmmm, how suspicious. I went back to eating and subtly watched the girl in the corner. She was a pretty blonde, and for some reason she was glaring at me.

I gasped and started to eat faster. Malfoy's crazy ex girlfriend was probably about to attack me … actually I don't even know if she is his EX girlfriend … she COULD be his current girlfriend … I wouldn't know. What if he brought me here, so I would figure out he was still dating her … why did my stomach suddenly hurt? I didn't care he was still seeing the blonde model … I'm just eating too fast.

Malfoy must have noticed my quickened pace, "Anything the matter Granger?"

"nope." I said nervously, but I didn't quite meet his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that."

"Well sorry, but I can't help it …" I said as I stand up. I cleared my throat, "This was … interesting, but I see what you were trying to tell me. I have to get going back to work."

I turned and walked away quickly. I was almost to the door when he stopped me. "Did I miss something?" he asked with a confused look on his face. I glanced between him and his girlfriend, and opened my mouth to speak, when he glanced where I had looked.

He turned back towards me with a frown on his face, and he led me out of the restaurant. We were walking at a fast pace, and I could hear him mumbling, "…What does she think I'm trying to tell her if she saw Emily? … I can't believe she was there … What could Granger possibly think?"

We were almost to the hospital when he turned towards me and stopped, "You know that according to the law we have to stop seeing other people, and that I dumped Emily, right Granger?"

I shook my head, "No I didn't know that."

"Are you dating Weasel??" He asked accusingly.

"No!" I said with a laugh. He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't say anything else.

"So, don't forget about dinner tonight. My mum would be beyond disappointed if you didn't make it tonight."

I smiled, "I wouldn't want to disappoint your mum …"

"Also, she told me to tell you that formal attire is required."

"Really?" I asked nervously as I racked my closet mentally for something presentable.

"Yes, well I better get going father will be waiting, but I'll see you tonight."

I nodded nervously at the thought of his father being there tonight.

He smiled, "Wear green. He likes the Slytherin colors, and they look nice on you." He said as he pointed towards the scrubs. He gave a small wave and apparated away.

I walked back up to my floor, thinking of Malfoy yet again … He seems to be on my mind a lot lately. I smiled. Lunch had been fun, and Ginny was right. About two things, really. I need to eat more, and I really do need to give_ Draco_ a chance.

**

* * *

**

Yay! I really like this chapter!! Hermione and Draco spent some time together … I've been so rushed lately with my postings, but this time I decided to make it a little longer. I haven't had as much homework since finals are coming up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter … -Grace

* * *


	9. Beginning To Change

**Here goes nothing … it basically picks up right where it left off. El didn't read it, but she was super busy … sorry if there's mistakes.**

* * *

***HM pov***

I walked into the room, and looked around expectantly for the patient … where is he?? On the bed was a nurse, who was covering her eyes.

"NINE … TEN … READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" She said as she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw me and paused, "Oh … David, you need to come out now. The healer is here."

Suddenly there were foot steps behind me and a small blonde boy came out from behind the door. "I know Miss, I saw her walk in." He said with a silly grin on his face. He's one of the cutest little boys I've ever seen. Sure, he was a little too thin, due to his sickness, but he had the most beautiful, big, blue, eyes, and a sweet smile.

He held out his hand towards me and shook mine, "Hello Healer, my name is David Luke McGonagall, pleasure to meet you."

I smiled down at him, and was about to say hello back, when his parents came in the room. David scrambled to his bed and sat under the blanket. His mum was a very pretty dark haired women, but also very petite. His dad was tall, muscular, and blonde. You could tell he looked like his dad.

"David, were you out of bed?" His father asked sternly.

"Just going to the bathroom …" David said shyly.

His father looked at me questioningly, almost checking to see if his son had stayed in bed, "Yes sir, he had to go to the bathroom before we started the tests."

He looked unsure, but stuck out his hand to shake mine while reading my name tag, "Hello Healer Hermione, My name is Luke McGonagall, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that _you_ can help my son." I thought it was funny that David had said that, almost exactly, to me just moments before … He must have said that to all of the Healers they've been to.

"What sort of tests will Davey have now?" His mum asked quietly as she went over and held David's hand.

I smiled at his mum, "I'd like to introduce myself first. I'm Healer Hermione Montresor, and I will be taking over your son's case. I have gone over his interesting case history, and I understand the situation. I have decided to not make him go through the same old tests, because if they didn't show anything the numerous times before, they won't now. He will be getting his blood drawn for a blood test, and I'll also be checking for muggle diseases."

His mum just nodded and went back to making her son comfortable, but his father showered me with questions, "Why were you put on the case?"

"I'm on the special committee," I said as I wrote in the clipboard.

"Do you have any recommendations?" He asked.

"I have many. Would you like to see them?" I asked with a smirk. I've been around Malfoy too much lately.

"Yes I would. What magical school did you go to?" He said not catching that I was actually being sarcastic.

I took a deep breath, "So, Mr. McGonagall, where are you and your family from? I need some background information."

"Iceland, and I expect you to bring recommendations tomorrow."

I laughed, "Any illnesses known to occur often on either sides of the families?"

"Not that we know of. She's not close with her family."

"Okay that's all I need for now for now. I need to take David for some tests."

He looked like he was going to protest, but his wife stopped him, "Bye Davey! Daddy and I will be here when you get back."

I wheeled the wheel chair over towards his bed and he hopped on. As I steered us out of the room and towards the lift, he was making car noises, "VVrrrROOOOOM"

I laughed, and he looked back at me. We arrived at the lift, and I was letting go of the wheel chair to go in front of him and push the button on the wall, when he raced off the chair and pushed the button.

"Sorry Lady, but I like that part best." He said with a guilty smile, as he sat back down.

"It's perfectly fine. From now on you can be the official lift button pusher." I said with a smile.

"REALLY?!" He asked with excitement in his blue eyes.

"Really, really," I said as the doors closed.

"Thanks for not telling my dad about me being out of bed to play."He said turning around once again to look at me.

"No problem, friends help friends out." I heard myself saying. The nurse was right. He certainly had a magnetic charisma.

"We're friends?!" He asked hopefully.

"If you want to be," I said with a smile.

"Oh, I do! I just was surprised, because I just met you, sometimes it takes me a couple of days to make a friend," He said with a happy smile. Then he paused in thought and looked at me. He stood up on the wheel chair, so he was about up to my height. "I forget your name," He said suddenly.

I laughed, "If you sit down I'll tell you my name. It's not safe to stand like that."

"Fine," He pouted as he sat down, but as soon as he was sitting he looked at me expectantly.

"Hermione." I said as the doors opened to the floor we needed to be on.

He scrunched his nose in dislike, "That's too long."

"Well, you can call me Mione if you want. My friends call me that."

"Ok, Mione …" He stopped as we came into the blood lab.

At this wizarding hospital, and most others, blood work wasn't seen as important. They didn't need to test the blood, because they could fix everything, and test everything magically. While I was studying at the University, I had taken a couple of classes on blood work, but not many healers did … that's why the only person who worked in the small blood lab, was a little old lady who had worked here for years.

"Oh hello! You must be David!" The old lady said as she came near us.

David waved shyly with an apprehensive look on his face.

She told David to sit on the examining table and turned to talk to me, "I was thinking, that maybe we should do a spinal tap, along with a regular blood test. I think we'll see more from both test results. I was looking over his case history … poor boy."

I agreed, and we got to work … He was much quieter on the way back to the room, but that's because the spinal tap takes a lot from you. I wheeled him back into his room, and lifted him up onto his bed since he was falling asleep.

His mum rushed over, "Is he going to be okay?!"

"He'll be fine. We'll know the results in two days."

"Two days?!" His mum asked in shock.

"That's actually faster than a muggle hospital. Their wait is about 3 days because they're testing more people." I was surprised to see his dad hadn't asked anything yet, considering he was all about asking the questions before.

"Will be back to normal tomorrow?" She asked as she held David's hand while he slept.

"Yes, he'll be fine after some rest," I assured her.

"Will he be able to have visitors on Wednesday? Some wizarding family wanted to come, but if you don't think that's wise …" She was asking, but was interrupted by her husband.

"Of course he'll be able to have visitors!" He said before he walked out of the room quickly.

She gave him a worried glance and then looked at me, "I meant to apologize for his actions earlier. It's just that recently he's been trusting the Healers less and less … he can't stand to see Davey in pain. He hates the fact that his 6 year old son, can't use the new broom we got for him for his birthday. I think it's just hit him, that this might be a terrible muggle disease. No other healers have taken blood …"

I just nodded, "You can go with him. I'll stay here for a while." She smiled gratefully and left the room.

…

The rest of the work day flew by, and before I knew it I was leaving the hospital. I floo'ed to The Potter house, to talk to Ginny, "Hey Ginny, you here?" I yelled from my place of arrival, next to the fire place in the kitchen.

I heard her from the pantry, "Of course I am you dimwit! Do you honestly think Harry would let me go somewhere unescorted?!"

I laughed, "I have to be quick because I have to get ready for the formal dinner at the Malfoy's, but I need to borrow that emerald green dinner dress. You know, the one that matches Harry's eyes."

She frowned, "The one that will NEVER FIT ME AGAIN BECAUSE I'M SO FAT?!"

"Ginny I promise to give it back! And it will fit you again, you're glowing."

She grumbled something about not being a lamp, and then started upstairs. I followed her to get the dress. She walked into the closet, but then came back out with a smirk on her face … Oh, no. I knew that face! I saw that face right before she came up with some elaborate plan.

"You can borrow the dress on one condition."

"What?! But I NEED the dress!" I protested.

"All you have to do is get ready here, and let me help! Please!! I'm here all day with only Kreacher to keep me company, or worse, my mum!"

"But …." I started.

"I'll tell Harry you were being mean!" she joked.

"I just need the dress …"

"If I help, you will get there sooner. You won't be late." She smiled, because she knew she had me.

"FINE!" I said as I started towards her nice bathroom to take a quick shower. I dried off magically, and came out in my towel, to get the dress. She helped me into it, and we made a few alterations magically, so it would fit perfectly.

She forced me into a chair, because she wanted to do my hair and makeup. She curled my hair in loose spiral curls, and put on more make up than I would have. I have to admit though, she did a wonderful job, and it was only 6:28! I had two minutes, and I could have never been ready on time on my own.

"Thanks Gin! I better be going."I said as I walked towards the door.

"No problem Mione! Floo me later to tell me how it goes! … Don't forget to call him Draco." She yelled out the door, before I apparated to The Malfoy Manor.

* * *

***DM pov***

"DRACO! … were you even listening to me?!" My mum demanded as we sat in the sitting room.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" I asked as I came out of my thoughts.

"I SAID, you better not blow this. She is a wonderful girl, and I like her, and I would, even if she wasn't a pureblood." My mum said sending my dad and I a 'behave or else' look, "She might not have the correct manors yet, but I will teach her."

Suddenly the bell rang, "Right on time." My mum said in approval as she went to open the door, but then stopped. "Draco honey, please answer the door. I have to check on something in the kitchen."

I stood up and started towards the door. I knew she just wanted me to greet Granger at the door … "And straighten your tie!" She called.

I sighed and opened the door, but Granger wasn't there. On the doorstep was a beautiful brunette. Her hair was curly, and she had on a long, shinning, green dress. Her brown eyes looked a little nervous, but she was breath taking.

"Well … are you going to let me in?" She asked.

Bloody hell! It was Granger … I had always thought she had been too attractive to be a muggle born when we were at Hogwarts, but even now that we were supposedly 'engaged' I had never seen her all dressed up. Recently I had been mentally complimenting her appearance more than I wanted to, but she was unbelievably gorgeous tonight.

"If I said no, would you leave?" I asked with a smirk. Can't let her know…

She opened her mouth to reply, but my mum came in the room, "DRACO! That is no way to treat a guest!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. She followed my mum back into the sitting room, but not before getting to retaliate by sticking her tongue out at me after my mum had turned her back on us.

We all sat down to have drinks before the meal, and my mum and Granger made small talk. Talking about her work, and other stuff, that I decided to tune out. I had to prove to myself I didn't care if Granger was here, or being made fun of by Umbridge. I still had no idea why I defended her … it just sort of came out.

"… isn't that right Draco?" Mum said, earning my attention. I looked up to see all three of them looking at me. My mum expectatly, my dad nonchalantly, and Granger … mockingly. She KNEW I didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Well … uhhh…" I started, and took a drink.

"That really stinks you have to work so much." Granger said with a 'ha you needed my help smile.

"It's only until we really get the corporation going though. These sort of things can be very unstable in the beginning, because we've just started the logistics in some areas, but …" I continued to talk, and I could tell Granger was surprised. She had a shocked look on her face, and almost seemed to become a little paler.

Suddenly Ginger came in, "Dinner is ready" She squeaked.

Mum and dad got up quickly and headed into the dinning room, but Granger got up slowly. She glanced at me nervously, and then got an angry expression on her face. She came towards me, "Let me get one thing straight right now. If we're going to get married to 'save your fortune', then you need to stop this! I won't tolerate any dark magic 'corporations'!"

I was shocked for a second, but then started to laugh. She seemed confused, but then crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently as I continued to laugh. I got a hold of myself to reply, "Relax Granger, it's a hotel chain."

She blushed, but then turned on her heel and walked into the dinning room. We all sat down, and began to eat. After two courses my mum began to talk with Granger again.

"So Hermione, did your Grandma tell you I will be at tea this week?!" Mum asked.

"No, but that will be fun." She replied in surprise.

"It will! I'm looking forward to seeing Trina again. I haven't seen her in ages, and she's excited to help plan the wedding!"

"Wedding plans?" Granger asked nervously.

"Of course! We need to get started don't you think?" Mum asked.

"Oh, yes." Granger replied quietly and glanced at me. I just smirked. Thank heavens I don't have to deal with girly tea time. They continued to talk of wedding plans, but yet again I tuned them out.

I noticed that dad sure was quiet tonight … I wonder why … suddenly dad was speaking.

"Narcissa, did you ask her Grandmother when she could move in here to learn the ropes?" He asked, surprising everyone, but maybe mum.

"No, we really didn't talk about that yet. It all depends, but it would be easier to learn how to run the manor, and plan the wedding, don't you think Hermione?" she asked looking at Hermione, I mean Granger.

" … uhh, I wasn't aware of this … but sure." She said with a small smile, that didn't look like her usual one.

I snickered, and mumbled, so only she would hear, how she looked like she was going to faint, maybe there's spider around or something. She turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What was that _Draco_?" She asked sternly.

I paused. She called me Draco?! The way she said my name, it was so … for lack of another word … weird. "You heard me, _Hermione_." I smirked.

"I think you need to act your age, _Draco_," She said and then lowered her voice, "Plus, I'm not afraid of spiders, or you, for that matter."

I was about to reply when my mum interrupted me, "Oh Lucius! Don't they sound exactly like Chrissy, and Stephen did?! Chrissy always told Stephen to be more mature."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, when my dad replied, "Yeah Cissy, they really do."

Hermione looked confused, but my mum continued, "And don't you think Hermione looks so much like her mum, but then has her father's coloring? I don't know how I missed it before!"

My dad just nodded.

The rest of the dinner passed without much recognition, but my mum seemed to enjoying herself immensely. Soon it was time for Granger to go, and I almost left like I didn't want her to go.

"Draco, walk Hermione to the door!" Mum said as she got up.

I stood up and led her to the door, "See you around Granger. You looked very nice today, especially for you." I added the last part, so she wouldn't think I had feelings for her. Because I don't.

She smiled as she turned to leave, "Bye Draco."

Okay, who was I kidding? When she said my first name it wasn't weird, it was damn sexy. I watched her small figure, in that amazing green dress, make her way to the apparition point, and she was gone. Right then, I had to remind myself, again, I did not have any feelings for GRANGER.

**

* * *

**

*HM pov*

"GINNNNNYYYYYYYY!!!!" I called as I floo'ed in their house. I had gone home and changed out of the dress, so I could give it back to her, and then I'd talk to her before I called it a night. I needed her, or a shrink … either someone!

I hurried up the stairs and went straight into the room. She was propped up on the bed, almost as if she was waiting for me to bring news. "Hermione!" She said as I came in and she set her book down, "I'm so glad you're here! I was about to die of boredom."

I laughed, and went to hang the dress up, "Thanks again for letting me borrow your dress, and helping me get ready. I really appreciate it."

She frowned, "Yeah, yeah, Mione it's me. You don't have to thank me. Now get to the good stuff before Harry comes up here and makes me go to sleep."

I laughed. Ginny had always been full of energy, but now that she was so far along in her pregnancy, she had to take it easy, and it was killing her. She patted her mattress, "Stop stalling, now sit and tell."

I sat down, "So anyways, Draco was back to his usual self. He wasn't at all like he was the other day … his mum was super friendly though, but she usually is. His dad was surprisingly quiet. He barely said a complete sentence …"

"You went to the Malfoy Manor without backup?!" Harry practically shouted from the doorway, "What's worse, is that Lucius was there!"

I looked over to Ginny for backup, "Harry, do you want to see me upset?" Ginny asked him sweetly.

He smiled and walked out the door, "Fine Gin, but Mione, next time you need to at least tell me you're going there."

"So anyways, I talked mostly with his mum, and we talked about a lot of things. Not everything's worth mentioning, but there's a couple. Firstly his mum is coming to tea at my grandma's this week to help plan the wedding, so as my maid of honor, you're also invited. Secondly, his mum and my grandmum were apparently talking about how I have to go live at the manor to learn how to run a household, or some things. Thirdly, I called him Draco."

"YAY! I'm so proud of you!! And wow, that was an interesting dinner." She said with a smile.

"It was very interest. At the end he even complimented me, in a rude sort of way."

"One must take baby steps before they run Mione. How was it saying his first name?"

"Weird … yet satisfying. He was totally shocked, which made it ten times better."

Ginny smiled, and then yawned. I stood, "well I'll see you at tea! Don't forget, because I need you there!"

"I won't forget! Tell Harry I went to sleep." She said as she laid down.

I floo'ed home quickly, and got ready for bed. I read a chapter in my book and then fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

What did you think?! When I get a sufficient amount of reviews, I'll update … -Grace

* * *


	10. Test Results

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter …**

* * *

*HM pov*

I woke up with a start, and at first thought I was late for work. Then I remembered today was my day off work, because it was Wednesday, and today was the dreaded tea planning party… what a way to be spending my day of relaxation …

I got out of bed, and decided to have toast for breakfast. I took my time eating, and reading The Daily Prophet from front to back. An hour before the tea party I decided it was time for me to stop procrastinating, and start getting ready. I put down _Pride and Prejudice_ and went to take my shower.

I dried my hair, and put on a formal skirt, and top. I did my makeup and was just putting on the last touches when there was a faint knocking at the door. I hurried to answer it, and was greatly relieved to see Ginny standing in the open door. I smiled and welcomed her in.

"I'm surprised to see you ready. I came over here to make sure you weren't sitting on your couch reading that book of your's …" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow as she spotted the book on the coffee table.

"Yeah I wish I could just skip this …" I said as I finished getting ready. I couldn't pick out which shoes to wear. "What heals should I wear? I asked as I came back into the family room, only to find her sitting on my couch with her shoes off and her feet on my coffee table.

She gave me a guilty look, "What? My feet hurt … and you should feel lucky being able to wear high heels! My feet are so swollen, that I can't wear anything but UGG clogs … and I'm FAT!"

I slipped on the first heels, and hurried over to Ginny and helped her up, "At least UGGS are cute! Just remember only two and a half more months Gin!" She nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief, because we had just avoided a major mental breakdown …

I held onto her as I apparated us to the side of my Grandma's house. It was the closest place that I could apparated to that no muggles could see, "Come on Ginny, it's not far …" I said as I led her towards the front door. I let us in, "Grandma! We're here!"

"Come in the Dining room dear." Came a faint voice, so we made our way to the back of the house. Ginny and I walked into the dining room, that we used for special events. We were greeted by three women seated at the dining room table, surrounded by fabrics, flowers, and food. They looked like they'd been there planning for hours.

"Hello everyone." Ginny said as she took a seat. My grandma started to talk with her about the baby, so I went to the only seat left, between Ginny and Narcissa.

"So it looks like you have already started," I said with a small smile.

"Oh yes, but don't you worry! We're just eliminating what we think aren't suitable for this type of wedding. You will still have plenty of choices," Narcissa assured me.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about: flower arrangements, cake flavors, wedding invitations, the wedding parties' apparal, the guest list, meal choice, and where the ceremony and reception would take place.

After a great amount of debating we decided on: white and pale yellow stargazer lillies and gladiolous for the center pieces, and white roses for the bouquets, half vanilla and half chocolate four tier cake, the wedding invitations would be elegant, and mailed shortly, the guest list would be extensive, we will be serving sea food, or steak for dinner depending on each individual's preference, the ceremony will be at Saint Thomas Cathedral, and the reception will be at the Malfoy Manor.

The only thing that was undecided was the main color of the wedding. Narcissa wanted the bridesmaid dresses to be green, because they would look wonderful, and Draco would approve. But I didn't really want green, and my grandmum said that we should go beyond the usual Slytherin wedding and not be so boring.

We were at an impasse, when I realized the solution, "I know what color we can use …" I said interrupting Narcissa and Grandmum's debate. They looked at me expectantly, "What about turquoise? It's in the green family, but more unique."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Narcissa as she scribbled notes in her book.

"It'll be beautiful," agreed my Grandmum.

"…finally," mumbled Ginny.

I started to laugh, but was interrupted by the shock of what I was hearing.

"Oh yes, I agree! She must move in soon. I had months of training before I married Stephen." Grandmum was saying.

"That's what I was thinking, and Draco and Hermione need to get to know each other," Narcissa agreed.

"Isn't your rent up next week?" My grandma asked … oh no, what were they getting me into?

"Yes, I believe so." I answered cautiously.

"Great, it's settled then," Narcissa said as if it were the end of the discussion.

"What's settled?" I started to feel nervous.

"Draco will be by this weekend to help you move your things to the Manor," She answered as if it were obvious.

All I could do was nod. I knew there was no fighting them. It was three against one, and I knew I couldn't win. Ughhh I was not looking forward to this.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm feeling offal tired. Do you mind if we make our exit now? I can't apparated myself … Harry's just so overprotective, and it's time for my nap! All this planning is wearing me out," Ginny said with a smile as she got up slowly.

I smiled and helped her. She was trying to help me escape! Bless her. We said our goodbyes, and headed out the door. As soon as we were outside, she turned to me, "Let's go shopping! I'm not tired at all."

I laughed and apparated us to muggle London. We went to many shops, and had a lot of fun. Soon we were tired, and decided to go back to Ginny's for dinner. After a long evening with friends, I went home to get some sleep since I had to work the next day.

…

I woke up on Thursday, and I could tell it wasn't going to be a great day. I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong …

On my way to work I thought of the dream I had, had last night. For my twelve birthday I had received Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. I had absolutely loved the book, and have reread it countless times. I always had a bit of a crush on Mr. Darcy, and was always anxiously awaiting the time when he would finally come back for Elizabeth Bennet.

Last night in my dream, I was Elizabeth Bennet. As I was walking out of Mr. Darcy's grand abode, I ran into him, just like in the book. The only difference, was that he had his fiancé with him, and she was Emily, and Mr. Darcy was Draco.

I have no idea why this dream would even have an effect on me … but it did. I tried to keep it out my mind by going through my schedule hurriedly, also then I could get to David's case. I was nervous because his test results were coming in …

It was just about lunch time, when I finally got to his case. I hurried to the blood lab, to get the results, and was greeted by the lab tech.

"Oh hello Miss Montresor! I did not think you would be in today so early," The little old lady said with a kind smile.

I nodded, "I've been working hard to get here …" She agreed, and handed me the papers. I studied them, and couldn't believe this was happening to David! He was such a little sweet heart. I have really gotten to know him over the past couple of days, and he doesn't deserve this … no one does.

…

"…I'm so sorry I had to bring you bad news, but now that we know his illness we can start treatment right away," I finished, trying to give some hope.

His mum leaned on his dad's shoulder and started to cry, but David just sat there in shock as he watched his mum cry, "I don't understand, what is it?" he asked me.

"David, you have something called leukemia. I know it doesn't make sense, but I will help you fight it, that's what friends do."

His piercing blue eyes started to shine, "Did I do something wrong?"

His mum hurried over to him, "Sweetie you didn't do anything wrong. Never think that. These things just happen to good people, because life's not fair."

His dad went over and put his hand on David's shoulder, "Everything will turn out fine son. Healer Montresor, how and when do you intend to start treatment?"

"I feel that starting treatment tonight will be the best course of action, and I'll be doing extra research until that time, to see which chemo is best for David," I said before I walked out the door.

I spent the next couple of hours in the hospital library. They had more books then I could ever read, and I was sure it had the information I needed. It took me a while to make my final decision on which drug to use, and how much, but I eventually figured it out and headed back to his room.

"You mean Grandpa and Auntie M. are coming tomorrow?!" David asked excitedly as I stood in the doorway.

"Yes Dave, they've been trying to make it, but you know how busy Auntie M. is," His dad said with a small smile.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" He said and glanced towards me, "Did you hear that Mione?!"

I smiled at the look of excitement on his face, "Yeah I did David. I can't wait to meet them, but you need to take this medicine. You might not feel good afterwards, but it will help you get better."

"You mean I'm going to be sick tomorrow when Grandpa and Auntie M. come? I thought I was going to be better tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "No David, I'm sorry, but it might take a long time for you to feel better."

…

I decided today was the longest Friday in the history of Fridays … Work has been especially busy, so I haven't even gotten a chance to go check on David … and it's not like I'm looking forward to the weekend either, because Malfoy is coming over to help me move!

I walked down the hallway to get to David's room … I needed to monitor his reaction to the meds.

As I was walking down the hallway I heard David's dad talking to his Grandpa, "I'm so glad we finally know what the illness is! It was killing me not to know."

"I know son. David's strong. He'll beat this," The older man said as he gave his son a reassuring hug.

I walked past to them and entered the room. I went to David's bed, and began to read the chart that the nurses had been keeping all day.

"Mione! Now you can meet my family!" David was saying, and I just nodded, "This is my Auntie M. and over there, is my grandpa!"

I glanced up and smiled at his grandpa, "Nice to meet you both …" I stopped as I saw his 'Auntie M.'

"Professor!!!!" I said with a smile and hugged her. I hadn't seen her in quite a while, because now that she was Head Mistress she couldn't always come to The Order meetings.

"Hermione dear, how are you?" She asked kindly.

"I've been keeping busy, what about you? How's Hogwarts behaving?"

She laughed, "Things have quieted down, especially since there's no Weasley's in attendance."

I laughed also, but was interrupted, "How do you know each other?" David asked confused.

"I taught Hermione at my school Dave. She was one of my favorite students," she explained to her nephew.

"Oh … she's my favorite too!" He said and laughed.

For a while I talked with his family, but then I went back to reading his charts, and eventually had to get back to work. It was so wonderful to see a family together … it made me sad, because I never had that with my biological family, and my adoptive parents had died because of me.

Soon it was the end of the work day, and I didn't want to go home. I started walking through the streets, and then apparated to the place where I had spent the first year of my life. I stood in front of the house, and tried to imagine my parents living there with me.

I could almost imagine my dad having to mow the lawn the muggle way, so my grandma, who lived next door, wouldn't suspect anything, or my mum taking me to the park in the neighborhood … I wish I could have had that. The life I was supposed to lead … I loved my life, but when I was younger I had always felt as though I hadn't belonged … and that was because I had belonged here.

As I was standing outside of the house, I made a vow to myself. I would never let myself forget my two different, yet perfect sets of parents. They had both loved me, and I didn't want to let them down.

**

* * *

**

It's a little short, but I've been busy. Sorry if there's mistakes, but El didn't have time to read it. Please review! -Grace

* * *


	11. Moving

**Hey everyone … thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter … I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

*HM pov*

*knock*knock*

… ughh I am NOT looking forward to this, at all. I thought as I walked towards the door to answer it.

"Hello … come on in," I said as I opened the door for my 'fiancé'/enemy.

"I guess I have to, don't I Granger?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He walked into my house and just sat down on the couch like he owned the place! Urg …

"You do realize that's not my name right?" I asked.

"You'll always be Granger …" He said arrogantly.

"Whatever … I finished packing everything, but my bedroom. I'll complete it in there, and you can stack these boxes," I said as I walked into my bedroom. I magically folded all of my clothes, and put my possessions in the trunk. The only thing not in the trunk was my bed.

I went back into the sitting room to find that Malfoy hadn't moved at all! "MALFOY? You couldn't even stack a couple of boxes, that I'm giving my grandma? Why are you even here to help if you're not going to?"

"Well I was supposed to show you this," he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked as I reached to grab it.

"The rough draft for the wedding invitation. My mum said she wants to have a background picture of us on the actual invitation, but you can change what it says if you want to," He recited as if his mum had programmed him to say that.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the envelope. It was a plain white envelope with a Malfoy seal on the back. It looked nice so far, so I opened it. The invitation was simply like a post card, because it didn't open like a greeting card. It was one sided. There was an elegant border around the edges, and it said;

You Are Cordially Invited To a Fairytale Wedding

You Will Never Forget

Draco Lucius Malfoy & Hermione Trina Montresor

Would Love You To Be There as They Say 'I Do'

Join Us On October 15th At St. Thomas Cathedral,

Followed By a Celebration At The Malfoy Manor

Please RSVP To The Mum of The Groom

I smiled and looked over to Malfoy, "Your mum did a great job. Tell her that I loved it, and for the background picture I think we should use the one from 3rd year. You know, the one when I punched you."

He glared at me, "Ha-ha you're just soooo funny. Actually you can tell her tonight, since you're moving in, and will be at dinner. I don't think she'll want to use that picture, but it IS your wedding, so maybe she'll let you."

I laughed, "Will she hire a photographer?"

"Yes she already did. He'll be there next week for a photo shoot."

"Great … just great." I said as stood up and started organizing which boxes were going to Grandma's and which were coming with me to the Malfoy's.

"I almost forgot. Mum also wanted us to figure out our wedding party members," He said as if we were discussing the weather. I had never imagined planning my wedding would be like this. I felt so detached. Like this wasn't really happening to me.

"Really? Whose your best man?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Goyle.

"Blaise, and then Goyle is a groomsmen. I figured you can have Weaselette as your maid of honor since that's who you probably want, and Pansy as a bride's maid."

"Excuse me?!" I asked in outrage.

"Well if you want Pansy as the maid of Honor, that's fine too," He said with a smirk.

"She's was terrible to me to me during school, and I've never been friends with her. Why would I put her in my wedding?"

"Because you're marrying me," He said as if it was obvious.

"If you get Pansy, then I get Harry!" I said with a smile because I knew I had him.

"POT HEAD?!" He asked in shock.

I smirked, "It's better than Ron."

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but then paused and closed his eyes, "fine" He said in a choked voice.

I sat in shock for a second, "What did you just say?!"

"I said fine …" He said still a little stiffly.

"I thought that was what you had said, but I wasn't sure …" I said giving him a weird look. Maybe something was wrong with him, "So I have Ginny, Luna, and Pansy, while you have Blaise, Goyle, and Harry."

He nodded and it finally sunk in. I was going to get to have Harry in my wedding! He was always there for me, and when I found out I was marrying Malfoy I never thought this would happen, "Thanks Draco, you're the best! I know this is hard for you," I said as I leaned over and hugged him.

I sat back and looked around, "First we need to take some things to my grandma's, so let's get going."

I picked up two boxes, and nodded towards the other two. He picked them up and then I hooked my elbow through his, and apparated us to Grandma's. As soon as we got there I untangled my arm and walked around the side of the house and leaned onto the doorbell.

After a short while she came to the door, "Mione! I wasn't expecting you back so soon! Here come on in, and join Trina and I for some tea," She said with a smile.

"Well, actually we're here to drop off the extra stuff I told you about. You know the stuff I can't bring to the Manor," I answered as we walked into the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a helper … surely you two have time for a cup of tea," She said as she noticed Malfoy.

"Okay Grandma, after Draco and I put this stuff in my room, we'll come down for a cup of tea," I said with a smile and headed up the stairs. Malfoy followed, and we set down the boxes in the corner of my room. Malfoy was looking around, and I headed for the door, "You don't mind staying for one cup of tea right? I mean you have to meet my family some time, and this is the only family I have left."

"I don't mind at all … nice dolls," He said with a smile as he pointed at my baby dolls from my childhood. I was surprised to see that smile again. The one that I found out made my heart skip a beat.

"Very FUNNY … I bet you have plenty of embarrassing things around your house, and I'll find them!" I joked as we walked down the stairs. I led the way into the dining room, and introduced him to my Grandma, and Grandmum.

"Draco this is my Grandma Granger, and this is my Grandmum Montresor," I said as I pointed at each of the smiling old ladies, "Ladies, this is Draco Malfoy," I finished as I sat down and Malfoy kissed both of their hands in a charming manner and sat down too.

"So Mione dear, how has your packing gone? I remember how hard it was for you last time," Grandma asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine. It was just hard last time, because I couldn't go in the house … Ginny helped me with that part," I finished sheepishly, and put a scone on my plate.

"What house?" Malfoy asked, completely oblivious.

I cleared my throat feeling a little uncomfortable, "My parent's old house …"

"Oh, how about you show your Grandmothers the invitation my mum sent you," Malfoy said with a knowing glance. I nodded and showed them the invitations, which led to a long conversation about the wedding. About thirty minutes later I decided Draco couldn't handle any more, so I told them we had to be going.

"I'm sorry guys, but Draco and I really need to continue moving my stuff. I promise to sort through some of my stuff on Wednesday Grandma! I'll see you both later," I said as I gave them each a hug, and we started to leave.

"It was nice meeting you," Draco said, and followed me out the door. As soon as we were behind the tree I apparated us back to my flat.

"That was interesting …" He said as I started to bring out my trunk. I started to struggle with the weight for a second and he was there, "You could use your wand, you know?"

I huffed, "Oh really? I had no idea! Anyways, should I take my bed?"

"No, your room is completely furnished," He said as he picked up three boxes. I picked up two, and suddenly I wasn't in my flat anymore.

"What?!" I asked and looked around.

"This is your room …" Malfoy said as he put down the boxes, "I'll go get the rest, and then take the bed to your Grandma's. You need to start unpacking."

"Hold the floo! You just apparated. You didn't even ask, or warn me! And now you're leaving me here?" I exclaimed.

"Leaving you?" He asked.

"All alone … in some random room … that I've never even seen before," I said as I glanced around the spacious room. It really was a nice room. Again all the furniture was the dark wood, the canopy bed, bedside tables, dressing table, dresser, and wood work. The bedspread was silver, and the walls were a light green. It was a Slytherin inspired décor, but it was very livable for a Gryffindor.

"You're in the manor. If you need anyone just call for a house elf, and they'll get my mum," He informed me impatiently.

"I don't command house elves!" I protested.

"We pay them, now if you'll promise to be a good little girl, I'll be back shortly," He said with a smirk and was gone.

Great … just great. I thought as I looked around the room again. I sighed, and turned back towards the boxes. I opened the first one and started to unpack. Three of the boxes we brought over were clothes, and the other was full of random stuff. I decided to start with the random junk.

I pulled out my make-up, brushes, combs, curling iron, and hair products, and put them on the dressing table that had a mirror, and my shampoos and soap in my bathroom. Next I took out my mum's diary and _Pride and Prejudice,_ the only two books I brought in this trip, and put them in my bed side table.

I went over and found places for the rest of the odds and ends from that box, and then started on the clothes. I unpacked them all and organized my closet in no time.

I sat down on my bed, trying to think of something I could do. There was nothing. I probably couldn't apparated to my flat due to the extensive wards on the house, and I didn't know my way around the house.

… Why wasn't Malfoy back by now?! He said he would be right back …

I took a deep breath, and fell backwards onto the bed. It's super comfy! I bet I'll fall asleep as soon as I lay down tonight. Hmmmm … I got up and went into my closet, and decided to pick out what I was going to wear to dinner tonight.

Eventually I decided to wear my black dress that ended a little above my knees, and was an off the shoulder cut. I really liked it but hadn't ever worn it, because I had bought it when I was with Ginny and she had talked me into the buy. I had never had the guts to wear it out to something random, but this … I could.

I went back into my bedroom, and sat back down on my bed. What could possibly be taking Malfoy this long? … I wonder if he got lost … What was his house elf's name again?? … It started with a G …

"Ginger," I said to the room. Wow, that felt so stupid … talking to no one.

*CRACK* "Yes Miss?" came a squeaky voice.

I looked down and saw a nicely dressed house elf. Huh? "Hello … I was just wondering if you knew where Draco was."

"Master Lucius called him away on sudden business. Master Draco told Gingy to tell you that, but Mistress said to leave you alone. I'm so glad you called Gingy in here, because Gingy didn't know what to do!" She said in despair.

I smiled at her, "Glad I could help."

"Oh you did Miss! Gingy was excited you remembered Gingy's name!"

"Of course I remember your name."

"Why did you call Gingy in here?" She asked.

"Oh … well I didn't really have a reason. I just didn't know where Draco was, and I was lonely. If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing clothes?"

"Gingy doesn't mind! Gingy loves talking with future Mistress. A couple of years ago Mistress decided that she wanted Gingy and Binky to look good when The Manor has guests. Master didn't like it at first, but Mistress won, like she always does."

"Oh … I see. Since I'm done packing, what should I do?" I asked.

"Well Mistress had to run out really quickly, but you can look around. Just stay in Master Draco's rooms, and Gingy promises you won't get lost, again," She said with a smile as I blushed.

"Thanks …" I said and started towards the door.

"Just call for Gingy if you need help. I like you Miss," She squeaked and disappeared with a *CRACK*

I decided since Draco was gone for a while, I was going to look around … he probably wouldn't mind, right?

I walked towards the door confidently and opened the door. There was a semi big room with a couch and a couple of chairs, a fire place, a half full book self, and a chess board. It reminded me of a common room of sorts … but it was cute.

Next I decided to go to the door almost across from mine and see what it was, maybe it was the door to the hallway. I walked over and opened it slightly. This was definitely not the hallway. I opened the door a little more and went into the huge room.

At first I couldn't tell what this room was. The room was a brilliant blue, and it was a really clean room. I figured it had to be Draco's, but then why wasn't it green?

I decided to look around. I mean how many chances do you get to look around someone's room when they're not there. He had some cute pictures from when he was younger, the wall color probably matches his eyes , and an interesting book on his bedside table. Next I decided to go look and see how many clothes were in his closet, so I went into the walk in closet. I just sort of glanced around, and something in the far corner caught my eye.

On the floor near his billion pairs of shoes, was something that didn't look as if it belonged. I walked over and picked it up. No way! … hahahahahaha

"Fancy seeing you here," Came a voice from behind me.

I spun around and hid it behind my back, "Oh hello, just thought I would look around my new home."

"Oh really?" Draco said with a smirk and raised his eye brow, "And why did you decide to look in my closet?"

"Well Ginger said I could look around, and I made quite a discovery," I said as the corners of my mouth started to point up.

"Which was?" He asked cockily. He definitely didn't know what I had found.

"Well, actually I found this little cutie," I said as I brought the worn, black, stuffed, dog out from behind my back. Draco looked at it in shock and looked at me questioningly, "Now WHAT is this?" I asked mockingly.

"Why-How-Give me that!" He said as he grabbed for the dog.

"Uh ah! I don't think so!" I said as I avoided his grasp and ran out of the closet, through his room and into the common room. "And you said I wouldn't find anything embarrassing!" He came running out of his room, towards me, and I started laughing hysterically at the look of pure determination on his face.

"Come here!" he demanded.

"Not a chance!" I said as I snuck into my room and locked the door. Ha! I got him. I turned around, so I could go towards my closet and get my dress for dinner, but stopped. Draco was standing there with another one of those smiles.

"You forget that this is my house, therefore I can apparated anywhere I want."

I smiled and put the dog back behind me and started to back up, "Oh, I'm so sorry master of the house."

"Hand it over!" He said as he jumped towards me, "That's the only thing you could ever use against me!"

"Oh, and I intend to!" I said as I banished it to the bottom of my trunk, which was now in my room, "And actually, your room color was some quite intimidating evidence."

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"There was no green. Isn't that a crime in Slytherin or something?" I asked with a huge smile.

"My mum was tired of all the green rooms, so she decided on blue." He said with a shrug.

I nodded, "That's understandable," and then took my hands out from behind my back, "Whoops!"

He glared for a second, and then sat down on my bed, "So what the bloody hell do you have in that trunk of yours? It weighed more than ten cauldrons."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you … all my of my books are in there."

He gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"So how did you do with delivering the rest of the boxes? And the bed?" I asked.

"Not to worry. It's all taken care of!" He reassured me cockily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He laughed again and leaned back, "I brought the stuff to your grandma and she sure was talkative. She really seemed to like me though, so that's … different. Usually people DON'T like me …"

I laughed, "She seems to give people chances."

"So did Ginger tell you my dad called me away?" He asked.

"Yeah, what was so important?" I asked.

Draco nodded and stood up, "Well I'll see you at dinner. Don't forget to dress nicely. My mum likes to dress up,"

"I'll let you check my apparel before I go down," I said sarcastically as he left.

"Plus you need help finding the dining room," I heard him mumble.

I hurried into the bathroom, and curled my hair. I did my make-up and put on my dress. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself …

I walked out of my room and across the sitting room. I knocked on the door, "Draco … I've come for inspection."

I heard some rustling from the other side of the door, and then the door opened. There was Draco standing in the doorway, with his dress pants, and no shirt. His hair was tousled from just getting out of the shower.

* * *

***DM pov***

'knock knock'

Bloody hell she got ready fast … I pulled on my black pants and fastened the belt. Forget the shirt … I hurried towards the door.

Wow … she looks so damn fine … That little black dress … how did I never notice during school how gorgeous she was …

She looked a little self-conscious, "Is this not acceptable?"

"No. No. It's definitely acceptable, just let me get ready …" I said when I found my voice.

She nodded, turned and left, so I got ready quickly. I decided to wear a black dress shirt and black tie, and I look very sharp, if I do say so myself …

I left my room and found her sitting on the couch reading a book, "I'm ready."

She marked her spot in the book, looked up, and nodded. She stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Then she turned back towards me, "You better behave, or I might just have to ask your mum about the little puppy."

I smirked, "You wouldn't."

"Try me!" She said with a laugh and walked out into the hall.

Stupid little stuffed animal I had gotten from Aunt Andromeda … the day I named that THING Doug I should have shot myself. I should have known my mum would put that somewhere, that would bring me nothing but doom!

We fought the entire way to dinner, and right as we arrived, "I forbid you to say anything to my mum Granger."

She just smirked, and walked in for dinner. SHITE! I think I'm going to regret saying that … I can't control her! Why is that?

…

I slumped down in my chair. The entire dinner we had talked of the wedding, and then dad and I were discussing business. Now we were talking about the dreaded subject, how could she?!

"So Mrs. Malfoy, did Draco have any toys from when he was younger? A little black dog by chance?" she had asked with a huge smirk and a know it all glance at me.

My mum's eyes had lit up, "Oh yes he did! He got the thing from my older sister. Lucius do you remember Doug?! " She asked him.

Dad smirked, "My son did have something of the sorts."

She started laughing … I would be more mad, if she didn't look so hot when she threw her head back and laughed.

"And Draco tried to tell me he didn't have anything embarrassing from his childhood!" She said pointing at me."

I glared at her and mouthed, "I will get you back for this," as my mum launched into 'embarrassing Draco stories."

**

* * *

**

WHAT DO YOU THINK?! When I get reviews I will update!! –Grace!

* * *


	12. Thee Dress &Thunder Storms

**Yes, I am alive … I just took a vacation. I hope you think it's worth the wait … if I get a lot of reviews I'll update soon**

* * *

*HM pov*

This last two week has been exhausting! From moving into the manor last weekend, learning the manners of a pureblood with Narcissa, to work, and then planning the wedding on top of that! I'm on overload. Plus on Thursday night, there was a terrible thunder storm, so I didn't get any sleep at all.

The wedding plans haven't been too demanding. Narcissa is still in the process of eliminating the improper decisions for a Malfoy wedding. The wedding was going to be very grand … but the life at the manor is surprisingly homey and hasn't been too chaotic. It's surprisingly been sort of nice. Once I get home from work I relax on a comfy chair in the library, and read. I usually get lost in my book, until Ginger comes in and tells me it's almost time for dinner. I've also already fallen in love with my bed. It's the most comfortable thing I have ever slept on!

Anyways, Draco has been kind of sweet lately too. He's always telling me little tricks on how to not get lost in this maze of a house, and is trying to make the move as stress free as possible. We went out to lunch again on Monday, because his lunches on Monday are free for him to do whatever. Let's just say, for now, we're getting along.

Work has been semi normal, besides one thing. David. He isn't doing well. He's terribly sick because of the chemo, and what's worse is, his gorgeous blonde hair has fallen out. His mum practically had a breakdown when it was on his pillow one morning, but eventually she got over it. Hair comes back. The thing I'm really worried about is that sparkle in his eyes.

It's gone. He's not his usual self … Ginny keeps telling me I'm over analyzing the situation. I mean I know I'm already too attached to this case, but how couldn't I be?! David is such a sweet heart! I know it's a little too soon to know if the chemo is totally effective, but I'm just so afraid I'm not going to be able to cure him.

I look up from the page I was 'reading' and stood up to stretch, because I heard Narcissa come in. I had stopped reading a while ago and started thinking. There was something else about David … something I couldn't quite place.

"Hermione dear, are you in here?" Narcissa's voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Right here!" I said as I walked towards her in the huge library. Draco had shown me it on day, and I had spent a lot of time in here since.

She smiled a little guiltily, "Don't be angry, but I told your Grandma's we would go looking for dresses … today."

"Oh …" I said with a strained smile, "Where are we going to look…?"

"I know this small, personal, store … we should be going. Sorry for the short notice, but Ginger didn't tell me you had an early breakfast and came up here. I just thought you weren't up yet, and I was going to tell you at breakfast."

"I always get up early …" I said quietly as we went towards the fireplace and floo'ed to the dress shop.

"Oh you will absolutely love this place. All the best dresses in England. There is also a great selection," Narcissa was saying as we started browsing. "I was thinking you are a classic style. What do you think?"

"I like the off the shoulder …" I started to say.

"We have plenty of that particular cut, that are elegant. Very stylish, but unique. Are you with the party sitting over on the couches?" Came a short, stout women with brown hair.

I looked at her in shock, due to her boldness. I saw a red head, and nodded. She led us over to them and told us to take a seat, "I'll just go look for the off the shoulder dresses …" and she was gone.

I sat down and started talking with everyone.

"You must have a traditional dress," Grandmum was saying.

"Will she wear a wedding dress? I wasn't sure if she would wear one, or robes," Grandma asked.

"Either are acceptable. I wore a dress," Said Ginny.

"Oh, I see," Grandma nodded.

"Here are our four best in this style. I also brought a couple others for you to look at, to see if you like them," she said with interest.

"That will be all, thank you," Narcissa dismissed the rather rude store keeper.

"Yes, ma'am," She said a bit nervously and walked away.

I stood up and walked towards the row of dresses. All the different styles were nice, but I had always pictured myself wearing an off the shoulder dress at my wedding.

The first was nice, but a little plain for the elaborate Malfoy wedding and it wasn't floor length. The next was a very traditional dress and it was beautiful. The only problem was that I didn't like how it was long sleeved. The third one had way too much bead work, but the last one was just right.

I walked into the dressing room and tried on the dress. Ginny came in and laced up the back of the dress, "Wow Mione! That looks beyond brilliant."

I blushed self-consciously and walked out to look in the mirror that was outside the little room. I was surprised how slender I looked, especially in my shoulders. It was a white dress with bead work on the bodice, that laces up the back and the skirt poufs out.

"Mione darling! You look splendid!" Gushed Grandma.

"Really? You like it?" I asked.

My Grandmum nodded with shinning eyes, "Perfect."

I looked back in the mirror … would Draco like me in this dress? Was it good enough for a Malfoy, or Montresor? … Why did I care if he liked it or not? I mean, it's not like he wanted to get married …

"Miss!" Narcissa called the worker over, "We'll take the dress, and we would like to see the bride's maid dresses you have in stock. We were thinking a knee length, strapless, turquoise dress. Oh yes, and while you're in the back, look for a silver vest and tie for the grooms men."

She nodded and went back to check for what Narcissa asked for. I hurried into the dressing room and undressed. I smiled. That was easier than I thought. I felt as if I had found thee dress, and I was glad I found it quickly, that was lucky.

She hurried back out, "Here are some silver vest and ties, but we don't have any dresses like you described, but I can get them in soon."

"Oh I see," Said Narcissa a little disappointed, "Well we'll just be going then." She said and started to leave, but turned around, "Come Hermione, we must get back for dinner. Tonight after dinner Lucius leaves on business for a week, so we must have dinner at the Manor. We will see you all at Tea Wedding Planning on Wednesday," She said with a wave.

I said goodbye to all three of them and followed her back to the Manor … Great, now we couldn't go out to eat with Ginny and my Grandmas. Mr. Malfoy is always so intimidating … I always feel so out of ease in front of him. The décor of the Manor makes it a totally different place from when I was a prisoner here during the war, but Mr. Malfoy seems to be the same cold person …

"Ginger!" Narcissa called, "How is dinner coming along?"

I hurried up the stairs to get ready for dinner … I walked into the room, I've decided this is the common room and sat down on the chair with a sigh. I was about to close my eyes for a moment's rest when I noticed him sleeping on the couch. I smirked and stood up.

I hurried into his room and opened the door to his closet. I picked up Doug, who had been placed hidden in the back and brought him back to Draco. I tucked Doug under his arm, and walked into my room to pick out what I was going to wear. I was in the middle of curling my hair when I heard a deep voice screaming.

"AHHHHH, What the bloody HELL," Came from the next room.

I hurried to the door way, "Draco are you alright?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

He hurried and put something behind his back, and if I hadn't put Doug there myself, I probably wouldn't know what he was hiding, "I'm fine … what time is it? Is dinner soon?" He stuttered.

"We have about twenty minutes till dinner is served. What are you hiding?" I asked with a smirk,that was treacherously appearing on my face.

He paused for a second, and I waited anxiously to see what he would do. Recently we had become friends … per say. We were together practically all the time because we lived together, and we had a lot in common. But our new found friendship had taken a long time to make it this far and it hasn't been tested yet around outside parties.

"you … YOU did THIS!" He said as he pulled Doug out from behind his back and stood up.

"Now, now, maybe you got him while you were sleep walking, because you missed him," I tried to become serious but it didn't work.

Draco came towards me, "No, I know you did this."

"Doug was afraid of the pirates," I joked referring to Narcissa's favorite story from Draco's childhood. Draco blushed as he remembered his mum telling me about how him and Blaze used to play pirates, and Doug would come along for the adventures, "Well I have to get ready for dinner, and your mum said we should match, so wear blue!" I said quickly before I shut the door.

… whew, avoided … he gets a little touchy whenever I mention his childhood memories, and I do so quite often. I finished curling my hair and put on the bright blue dress with a white sash under bust, that had a bow tie in the back. The dress flowed to my knees and I liked it a lot.

That was one of the great things about living in this house. There was an endless supply of clothing that were all stylish. I finished my make up and decided to wear a silver bracelet when …

"Hurry up! We're going to be late," Draco called from the other side of the door. I put on the strappy high heel shoes and unlocked the door.

I gave him an apologetic look, "You're not still mad at me, are you Draco?"

He gave me a pained expression, "I guess not."

"Great, so what's your father going away for?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation on our way to dinner.

"He's not doing anything illegal if that's what you're asking," He replied rather rudely.

I looked at him in shock for a second, "I know … I was just wondering why you're not going, since you work for him and all." I finished and went into the dining hall without looking back at him. I sat down in my usual chair and looked around, but avoided looking at Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were already seated, "Sorry we're late. It was allmy fault." I said quietly as the delicious dinner was served.

"It's quite alright," Mr. Malfoy said with a slight smile, "I remember waiting quite a bit longer on Narcissa, when she wasn't ready."

I smiled, but Narcissa protested, "What are you talking about? I was always waiting on you Lucius! Hermione, he always had to have more getting ready time then me. Don't listen to him." I laughed, and continued eating.

"So father, how long will you be gone?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure yet Draco. You know how important this deal is, and I need to make sure they're absolutely convinced." He was saying.

They continued talk on the deal, but as dessert was served they quieted down. Probably because Narcissa was giving them a, 'stop talking about work' look.

"So, where is the closest of the hotels? I'd like to see one … if that's alright," I finished nervously as Draco gave me a weird look. I was TRYING to get on his dad's good side.

"I'd love to show you the hotel. Actually I got this idea from your father. A long time ago we had been traveling together, and he made a comment about how you COULD just floo home, but it would be so much nicer to be able to stay and rest around the area you needed to be," He said with a small smile.

He seemed to have really like my dad … every time he was brought up he seemed happy to talk.

"How interesting …" I said with a smile. I held back a yawn. I was so tired. Still hadn't recovered from the night of the storm. I stayed a while and they talked, but eventually I had to excuse myself, "I'm sorry, but today has been a busy day and I'm tired, so if you will please excuse me …" I said shly.

"Of course!" Narcissa said with a knowing smile, "Picking out your wedding dress can be very tiring."

I nodded and stood up to leave, "Night then, and see you when you return Mr. Malfoy."

I walked upstairs, and after what seemed like forever, got to my room. I changed into shorts and a tank top, and climbed into bed. I was so tired …

_I was running down the hallways of St. Mungos. I just couldn't seem to find what I was looking for … turn after turn I just became more panicked. Suddenly I came to a dead end, and I paused at the door and looked in. I saw David and his mum was crying over him as he slept. I hurried into the room to see what was wrong, when I realized he wasn't breathing. I tried everything to save him, but he remained unbreathing. I started to cry, because I had lost my patient, when he morphed into Draco. I screamed and …_

I woke up to a sudden *BOOM* and my whole room lit up with an eerie light. I was breathing heavily and sat up with a start. *BOOM* Why had David turned into Draco? I didn't understand …*BOOM* …ughh why am I such a baby?? I mean it's not like my parents died BECAUSE of a thunder storm. They just died on a night that it was … *BOOM* Why couldn't I have been a brave little kid? The storms always scared me. *BOOM*

I stood up and went to the bathroom, but even when I came back I had no desire to sleep. I pulled the comforter off my bed and carried it and Pride and Prejudice into the common room. I stopped in surprise as I saw Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.

He looked up from his book in surprise, "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

I just nodded and closed my eyes as it thundered louder than ever.

"Don't stop on my account … come on in," Said as he looked down at his book, but then looked up, "I'm sorry about earlier … I know you weren't putting down my dad. I just thought you were implying …"

I just gave another nod and hurried to the couch and plopped down as it thundered again.

"You don't have to pretend to be interested …" He said looking at me again curiously.

"Pretend what?" I asked.

"Pretend to care about our work," He said.

"But I am curious … I want to see how much it is like a muggle hotel," I replied.

"Yeah, right," He said skeptically, and then noticed as I sunk into the couch and pulled the comforter higher on my chin as it thundered, and then a bolt of lightning made a cracking noise, "Are you afraid of the storm?"

I smiled tiredly, "You found my childhood weakness."

"It's not just your childhood weakness if you're still afraid," He said with a raised eyebrow.

I glared.

He put down his book and then looked back towards me, "It's just a storm …" He started, but I interrupted.

"But to me … it's not just a storm. It goes back to feeling alone as a child, because I was different. From traveling through the dark forests with just Harry, and finally, when my parents died storms haunted all of my worst memories … it's NOT just a storm, and I'm tired of people always telling me that!" I finished quickly. I took a deep breath, "Sorry … it's not your fault."

He looked at me with an expression that almost resembled one of concern, but then smirked, "So you came out here to be with me. Need me to protect you from the big bad storm?"

"Actually I was just wondering if I could borrow Doug for tonight," I said with a smirk, "But I understand if you'd miss him too much…"

He laughed and leaned back against the couch. He stretched his arms along the back of the couch and laid his head back. He really was good looking … handsome … and in a way mysterious. It would look to someone else that he put his arm around me, but I know better than to think that.

He yawned, "Can I have some of the blanket? I'm too lazy to go to my bed, and I'm comfy. Plus, we both know you'll get no sleep if I leave," He ended with a smirk.

Hmphf. In his dreams. Will I share my blanket. With his jerk self.

He smiled at me this time, "Please."

"Oh, all right," I said with a sigh of defeat and moved a little closer and gave him some of the blanket. Before I knew it, the sounds of the thunder were not quite as loud as before and I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Hmmmmm?! Whatcha think? Think I should have then wake up tomorrow still on the couch? … by the way it was Saturday. I tried to mention a little Draco story. REVIEW … -Grace

* * *


	13. Oh My Merlin

**Wow its been forever … I promise to be more regular!**

**

* * *

**

*DM pov*

I could tell I wasn't in my bed … I was in a sitting position, and my neck was really starting to hurt. I started to stretch, but stopped when I heard something groan … I opened my eyes.

There was Mione. She was leaning against me and had her arm reached around my stomach, as if I was a giant teddy bear … ughh …. Malfoy's were NOT teddy bears.

For some reason though, I didn't mind having to comfort her last night. I could tell from the moment she came into the sitting room last night, that something was wrong. I wasn't sure what it was, but I decided I needed to figure it out. Who would have thought, that Granger, best friend of Harry bloody Potter, Part of the Trio tht worked to take down Voldemort, would be afraid of a little thunder. The worst part was, that I thought it was sweet … recently Mion-Granger, has been growing on me … a little

The other day I was even helping her find her way to the pool and back … maybe it was because she was in a bathing suit. That's probably it. Men can't help their hormones.

Suddenly I realized I'm still on the couch and M-GRANGER is still using me as her personal teddy bear. Why do I not want to wake her? It would be the perfect revenge for all the times she's brought up Doug, but I just can't bring myself to wake her.

I'm still pondering what to do when she sits up faster then I've ever seen someone. She sways a little bit and holds her head for a second. She must have sat up too fast and her eyes clouded. ((Have you ever sat up too fast and you black outish for like a second.)) She looks over at me and blushes.

"I'm so sorry! It's just storms … and yeahh. How long have you been up?" She finishes looking a little akward.

I smirk and stand up and stretch, "Not too terribly long Granger. It was no big deal last night, just a little surprised is all … I bet Doug enjoyed the company."

She looked down and realized she was holding Doug. HA. She laughed and launched him at me, but I caught him due to my reflexes from years of qudditich.

She stood up, and stalked into her bedroom mumbling something that sounded like, "Stupid storms ruin my life, and why do boys always have to have fast reflexes. For ONCE I would like to throw something at him and knock the smirk right off his face…" She slammed the door.

Oh well, might as well get ready for breakfast. I take my shower and get dressed, but by the time I go out into the sitting room it's evident that Mio-GRANGER has already left … 'I really have to stop doing that' I say to myself as I start walking to the dining room.

"Doing what?" Comes a voice from behind me.

I turn around surprised, well maybe I shouldn't be surprised to see Granger walking towards me with a book in her hand. Looks like she's coming back from a quick stop at the library before breakfast, "Do you have to sneak up on people like that?" I ask with a glare. I don't like being surprised, or overheard.

She smiles as we make it to the dining room, "I'm sorry."

I look at her suspiciously as I sit down at the table. Why is she being nice to me?! I wonder what it could be, as I pile the food on my plate. She senses my question and mumbles to herself, 'that she knew that tactic wouldn't work', before looking at my with a pleading look.

I give her a questioning look, but she speaks before I can say anything, "Don't say no until you've thought it through … okay Draco?" She pauses and takes a deep breath, "I know you're not going to like this, but I have a HUGE favor to ask of you." She glances at me nervously, "Tomorrow is the weekly Wealsey dinner, and I'm supposed to bring you since we're getting married and all. Mrs. Wealsey … just wants to try and smooth things out between you and the guys before the wedding, or at least try. Everyone has to invite their partners." She finishes and looks down at her plate. Almost with a look that says she's afraid of me, or how I'm about to react.

UGHHH. Why did she have to be friends with the WEASLEY'S of all the wizarding families on the entire continent … I look up and notice for the first time that my mum is at the table. She's glaring at me. Daring me to say no … great. It looks like I don't have a choice.

"What time will we be leaving?" I ask in defeat. "Do I need to get off work early?"

She whips her head up and smiles, "No when you get home from work will be a fine time."

…

Why on earth did I agree to come to this? Everyone's going to hate me … I hold my breath as Mione opens the tarnished looking door. I mean I REALLY don't care what they think of me, but it would probably upset Mione if I didn't at least try and act semi pleasant.

"Behave," she says and grabs my forearm to brings me inside. It's not like I couldnt have came in on my own ... I look around and see Weaslette, some Gryffindor whose name I don't remember, and Loony talking at the table, but they stop in shock when they see us.

"It was brave of you to come," Says Looney. I nod in response.

"Wow Mione, I really thought you were joking when you said you talked him into coming!" Ginny says as she stands up cautiously.

"Oh Ginny!" Mione sounds excited, "Look at you!! I can't believe you're already nine monthes!" She finishes as she walks over and gives her a hug. She says hello to Luna and Lavender, and they all sit down and begin talking. I stand there awkwardly for a second when suddenly someone is leading me towards the doorway on the far wall.

"It was so nice of you to come here with Hermione. Why don't you come out here dear, and socialize with the rest of the men?" She leads me into another shabby looking room and towards a sofa, with someone who I had never seen before, on it. I sit down and she turns to leave, but not before she glares at Ron telling him to behave.

Great, now I'm completely alone with Weasel, Potter, and some stranger. I look around to see Ron and Harry playing a game of wizards chess on a tattered chess board. It appeared they were ignoring me so I gladly do the same. I turned to the dark hair man next to me and ask in my most polite refined pureblood voice, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

He smiles, and shakes my hand, "Rolf Scamander, nice to meet you. I'm Luna's assigned partner."

I tried not to laugh, but that was sure a funny way to explain the marriage law, "I'm with Hermione Granger."

"Oh how nice-" he starts but is cut off.

"You are not WITH Hermione you bloody prat!" Weasel explodes.

I raise my eyebrow, "Then what would YOU call living together Weasel?" I asked calmly.

"How can you say you're with her when you were so terrible to her for so long!" He practically shouts.

Harry is just sitting there debating his next move, but Rolf is a bit surprised. I didn't say anything. Ha Mione, and you thought I wouldn't try and behave! Look at me now.

"You're an bloody, arrogant, git, and she deserves better than you! She has always hated you and always will!" He yells.

… I know she deserves better, but he can't tell me what HER feelings are. Bloody bastard …

I stand up and walk towards him, "Oh yeah, and how do you know that? Did she happen to talk to you about it?"

He glares at me and his face starts to turn purple. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the crowd coming in from the kitchen … I wonder how much they've heard.

"I JUST KNOW!" He yells and punches me in the jaw. I fall back a bit, but as I am I throw a punch, and surprisingly make some contact. I hit my head on something as I fall, but I pull my wand out, sit up, and try and catch my breath from the fall.

I hear a couple of screams, and I see that Potter is holding Weasley, so he can't come after me. I put my wand down since there's no one about to attack me and I'm too tired to hold up my wand arm. I lay back down … I'm so dizzy.

…

"Oh just move out of the way you incompetent fool, we don't have all day! I'll justdo it!" I hear a very familiar voice saying.

I try and sit up, but I can't. My head hurts … I just open my eyes instead. There's Mione working on mixing a small cup. She looks up with a satisfied smile and stops, "You're up?! It's been a couple hours! Finally! How do you feel?? It was just a concussion, and a bloody lip, but you blacked out. Since we were all coming here anyways, I thought I'd have you fixed up properly!"

I open my mouth to talk but she starts talking again, "You would have been fine if you hadn't tried to throw a punch, and had just got your balance back … then that stupid table. You told me how you feel!" She finished impatiently.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked confused, because she's talking so much. I mean I had fought with Ron.

She gives me a small smile, "I figured we wouldn't get to eat. Rolf told us everything that happened, so I know you tried your hardest to keep your temper. I was actually quite proud of you … I just wanted you to show that you're trying, and Mrs. Weasley noticed."

I smile, "Stupid Weasel shouldn't have said you hated me."

"Now, how do you feel?!" She asks yet again, almost as if she wants the subject changed. "You worried me."

"My head just hurts … I'm fine really," I say trying to act like it's nothing.

"Well, drink this! I must be off to see how Ginny is getting along. I AM delivering her baby! Who would have thought that tonight would be the night her Doctor calls in sick!" She laughs, then turns to me and looks at me expectantly.

I sigh, and drink the odd colored drink. I sputter, "What is that?!"

"You'll be able to get out of bed in about an hour. If I hear you give any nurse a hard time I will not hesitate to call your mother for back up. Oh, and as soon as they say you're free to go, come find me in Ginny's room."

I nod my head, but then hold it because that was quite painful. Wow, what that was bloody brill Draco! Nod your head after you have a concussion.

She looks at me nervously, "I'm sorry I have to go so soon, but I really need to get back …"

"Just go I said," As I lay back down. I show her I can be obedient, so she doesn't contact my mum!

…

I waited my hour, and then some because the stupid nurses kept asking me questions. Why the bloody hell wouldn't I remember what had happened to make me come here?! So, here I am TRYING to find Mione, but she never actually said where Ginny's room was … there's a red head!

I follow him with a fair distance between us because he looks a little wild. I dont need to make sure, it's obvious he's a Weasley, just look at his hair. He has what look like giant burns on his arms, and long red hair … he eventually comes to a room full of Weasley's. See ... I waas right!

"Charlie! You're right on time! She just had him. Isn't he precious?!" I heard Mrs. Weasley saying. "James Sirius Potter!!"

I decide to lean on the wall across from the room … they don't want me in there. Suddenly Mione comes out of the room looking as if she's deep in thought. I stand up to greet her but she's already heading in another direction. I follow her, but am cut off by a nurse with a cart.

"Watch where you're going," she says a bit annoyed.

"'scuse me," I say over my shoulder, as I'm trying to catch up with Mione.

I see her going into the stairs, and hurry after her. I rush up the stairs, and just see the door on an another floor closing. Hopefully I'm not following some random person … I spot her down the hall turning into a room, so I decide to go see who she's visiting.

**

* * *

**

*HM pov*

Today has been the most stressful/weird day … work was awful because David's chemo still isn't going well, then Ron and Draco got in fist fight … but when Draco fell and hit his head and didn't wake up … I was scared. Then Ginny went into labor …

Why was I scared?! It was just Malfoy. I keep talling myself… but recently. Oh My Merlin. Who am I KIDDING! I'm falling for Draco, DRACO MALFOY. I stand at the end of Ginny's bed deep in thought. How could this happen??

… I can't THINK with all this talking around me. I find my way through all the Weasley's and leave the room. I have to find somewhere to think … I automatically run to David's room. It's late … I won't disturb him …

I walk into the room. He sound asleep … his family must have gone home ... he looks a little pale and that worries me… I remember my dream with David and Draco … do I connect them? Why did David turn into Draco … I feel the tears sliding down my face. I just don't know anymore … I'm supposed to hate Draco, but I obviously don't. What will everyone say? … I'm so stressed out right now. I just can't go back up there to celebrate the new baby.

I look at David lying there so small, and I feel alone. Draco obviously doesn't even feel the same way, so I don't have to worry about telling the others about my crazy feelings I've been denying … he's probably flirting with some nurse right now. The tears are coming more rapidly, and I let out a sob.

I hear someone behind me, and am about to turn around when I feel someone wrap their arms around me, "I know it's been a tough day Mione, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

I turn around and face a very worried Draco, "Who?" I ask quietly.

"The sick boy you came to visit," He said as if it were obvious.

I nod my head, and start to cry harder. Why is he being so nice? He pulls me close and hugs me tighter, "It's okay Mione, I'm here."

… He IS here … and it feels nice and safe. Now I know that I really do like him … wow, I'm fucked.

* * *

**Well?! What do you think?! Please review!! Next chapter is full of drama, so all of you who are waiting … it's almost here! -Grace**

* * *


	14. Your Girlfriend Just Left

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews! here's the next one … oh and I dont picture Draco like he is in the movies ... I picture him waay better looking. No offense to the actor.

* * *

*HM pov*

"Well Hermione you look exhausted. Maybe you should go take a nap. Was work challenging today?" Narcissa asked as I got home.

"You could say that," I said with a small smile, "I think I will follow your advice … See you at dinner."

Today was not just challenging, but irritating, I thought as I started up the stairs. After hours of my usual work, I had to figure out which chemo, and it's amount, would be best for David It's so frustrating because I CAN'T make a mistake. I open the door to the 'common room' and pause as I yawn. Wow I'm tired.

Wait!? Did I just see someone disappear into Draco's room?? I'm probably hallucinating, but I think I need to check, because I swear I saw something … I make my way across the room and open the door. I look around and no one is in there. Silly me …

I was just about to shut the door, when I hear someone talking from the bathroom, "Draco honey, is that you?"

Well duh it's not Draco? You just disappeared in here when you saw me come in the common room! Whoever this is, is retarded …

All my thinking stops. Draco's ex girlfriend just walked out of the bathroom! … Emily, I think was her name … Why is she in here? And did she say honey before??

"Well hello there, who are you?" Emily says with a fake innocence.

I narrow my eyes, "The question is, why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here, because this is where my boyfriend lives … why else would I be here?" She says back, rather rudely.

My insides churn … could she still be his girlfriend? I mean how else could she be in here? Draco must want her here, or else she couldn't get into his house, let alone bedroom.

"How did you get in here?" I asked rather weakly.

"I have a key," She says with a gloating smile.

I feel as though I'm going to get sick! How could I have ever have thought Draco honestly liked me? How am I going to marry him when he has a girlfriend?! I couldn't on a good conscience marry him, but according to the law, I have to …

"You must be that girl he was supposedly arranged to … did you ever seriously think you'd be good enough for him?" She asked snottily.

"I-you-this …" I say in shock …

"Yes well I'm quite busy, so I must be going. Tell Drake I stopped by! See you around!" She says, and she hurries out of the room.

I stand there in shock for what seems like hours … I have never felt so worthless in my entire life. I feel like a five year old at a country club, and all the rich people are putting me down. I rush back into my room, and begin to pack the essentials. I'll come back for the other stuff later … or better, send Ron. HA that'd be funny to see …

I was just about to leave when I remembered I didn't have my mum's diary. Where did I put it? I couldn't remember … ughh. I checked under my mattress, in my bedside table drawer, and in my trunk … where did I put it?! Think Hermione .. think! … The bookshelf! DUHH I hurry over, take it off the shelf, and add it to my bag.

Suddenly the door opens. I turn quickly to see who it is …

"Mione, have you seen my cologne? I saw it this morning, but I went to put it on before dinner, and- What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asks as I hurry past him and sprint towards the door.

I don't look back. I just keep running down the now familiar hallways. The JERK! The nerve of him! I was sad before I saw him, but now I'm just angry! I guess I hadn't realized I was crying, and I hate showing weakness … I will NEVER talk to him again!

"Mione! What the bloody hell?" I hear him call from above me as I sprint down the stairs. I was just getting to the door when I hear Draco yell, "Binkley STOP HER!"

Suddenly I can't open the door. It's locked! Stupid Binkley. I never liked him! And Draco commanded him?! How rude! I pull out my wand to blast the door down, but Draco grabs my arm.

He's breathing slightly harder from the run, "As I said before, what the bloody hell?!"

I take a deep breath, and say in a cold voice, "Please let me go, and open the door."

"I should think not! All I did was come into your room and ask for my cologne that was in my room this morning, but wasn't when I got home from work. I fail to see what is offensive about tha-"

"Think Malfoy, think really hard," I interrupt him, "Is there something you're doing that would make me mad?"

He looks shocked as I say Malfoy and then confused, "… No?"

"I can't believe you! I saw her! She was in your room when I got home from work! Your GIRLFRIEND just left!" I yell, noticing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy standing in the door from the kitchen.

"Who?" He asked looking confused.

"Don't try to lie to me, I KNOW," I pause taking deep breaths, trying to control myself, "I'll send someone for my stuff tomorrow, so you won't have to deal with it … I CAN'T believe you'd do this!"

"You can't believe I did WHAT?" He asks with exasperation.

"I can't believe you're still playing the confused card! I thought you were better than that! Just own up to it DRAKE. Emily told me all about it!" I yell and yank my arm out from his grasp. He must have loosened it when he realized I knew the truth. I don't even look at him. I just turn to leave, but he turns me back around.

"Mione," he says in a soothing voice, "I don't know what she told you, but none of it's true-"

How could he?! And he's still trying to lie! I can't believe I started to have feelings for his bloody arse! Well that ends here, and I'm going to show him!

"Oh Malfoy," I interrupt with an angry tone, "I don't want to hear it! She was in your ROOM! No one who isn't wanted can get in the Manor, so save your lies for someone who cares to listen-" He tries to interrupt, but I continue even more angry, "Now let me GO!"

"No, you NEED to listen to me!" He sounds as if he's starting to get angry too. Well good. At least we're on the same page now.

"No YOU listen. I'm done! I'm not one of those girls you can cheat on every week Malfoy. Even if I wasn't so sure about us, at least I didn't try and go find someone else, or continue to date Ron!" I finish and blast the door open with my wand. I take off towards the yard.

"Just hear me out!" He says as he comes after me.

As I'm nearing the apparition point I turn around, "I will not hear you out, and you want to know why?!" I asked, but didn't give him time to reply, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU TODAY! I WILL HATE YOU TOMORROW! AND I WILL MOST LIKELY HATE YOU FOR FOREVER! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE-… OWW!"

I finish as he grabs my arm, just as I was about to apparate away. Dang, and that would have been thee best last thing to say to him …

"You don't mean that," He says seriously.

"Yes I do!" I say with a glare.

"NOW YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, BECAUSE IF YOU APPARATE, I'M COMING WITH YOU." He says angrily, but then clears his throat, "Well, now that you're all ears, I have a few things to say." I wipe my tear stained face, and roll my eyes. "I don't hate you, even if you hate me. I realized the day I let you debate BLOODY POTTER into our wedding, that something was up. I still don't know how you did it, but you did. You stand up to me and make your own decisions. That's why I don't understand why you're listening to my ex-girlfriend who is deadly jealous of us!" He finished, and raises his eyebrow mockingly.

He has some nerve to mock me at a time like this. Why would she be jealous of me? "She. Was. In. the. House! How else would she have been in there?! I'm not a ditz MALFOY! … and THERE IS NO US!" I yell as I shoot water in his face, and for a second his grasp weakens, so I yank my arm away and apparate far away from him, and his cheating self!

Now I can proudly say … I will never talk to Draco Malfoy again … and I mean it this time.

…

*knock* knock*knock*

I wait as I hear shuffling in side. Good she's here! … well where else WOULD she be?

"Hello- Hermione dear! What a surprise! Come on in," Grandma said as she ushered me in. I walk over and take a seat on the sofa in defeat.

"Honey it's Thursday … you know that right?" She asks as she sits opposite of me on an old chair.

I look at her guiltily, "Grandma, you know I want to come over here more often, but I'm usually so tired after work. I'd be no fun at all."

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised to see you that's all, and wondering why you were here," she paused and seeing that I was in no condition to explain she continued, "My friend Sally, from church. She almost never sees her granddaughter! Sometimes not even once a month. I pity her, you know! She's just so jealous I have weekly visits with you, and sometimes see you more."

She paused, so I nodded, and smiled weakly at her.

"I know something's wrong dear, so I'm going to go get some tea, and when I get back you better be ready to talk!" She says firmly and goes into the kitchen.

Ughhh … I don't want to talk about it … talking about it would involve thinking about him.

"So dear, why are you so upset?" She asks as she pours me some tea.

"It's nothing really …" I say trying to avoid it.

"It obviously not nothing, or you wouldn't be here," She reasons … I hate how she always knows!

"Draco and I had a fight," I admit.

"That's all you're going to say?" She asks, "You know you can't run away from your problems Hermione."

"I know … but Draco cheated on me Grandma! And he kept denying it! I know I always told you all those mean stories about him and the Slytherins, but somehow I started to actually have feelings for him. I can't stand to be around him now that I know he's cheated … I just can't see him. This time hurts so much more than those times at school."

"You'll have to face him sometime …"

"No I won't! Can't I stay here?" I argue, acting like a little kid.

"Of course you can stay here for the night," She said as she poured herself some more tea.

We continued in peace, until there was a knocking on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?!" I ask nervously.

"Well I wasn't, but after what you told me. I can assume who it is," she answered as she started towards the door.

"Don't answer it!" I beg. I can't talk to him after all that I said …

"I can't just not answer the door Hermione Jane!" I smiled, because she forgot my real name …

"Well I'M NOT HERE!" I say as I run up the stairs to my room. I decide to stop and sit at the top of the stairs, listening intently to what was happening below.

"Hello Draco …" My Grandma said cautiously.

"Is Hermione here?" He asked anxiously.

"Well, she is not … able to come down. She just went upstairs and to go to sleep. She had a long day," My Grandma says. I knew she wouldn't lie …

"Are you sure … because I really need to talk to her. We had a … misunderstanding," he says nervously. WHY is he nervous?

"Yes, I'm sure she can't come down. Just give her some time." She advises him.

"Could you just tell her I stopped by then …" He said, and I heard the door shut. Wow, he really did sound sorry … good he should be!

I stand up and go to my room. I put my bag in the corner and got ready for bed. I lay down and try to go to sleep, but that didn't really work … Why did I start to like him?? In a way this was my fault, because I started to care for Draco … I brought this upon myself.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it … hmm what's next? Well, you won't know until you review … I have so many people reading this story and not half of you are reviewing, so I'm not updating until I get a ton of reviews. And I mean it! Haha, so review -Grace

* * *


	15. I Wish I Could Believe That

**

* * *

**

As we all know Hermione and Draco are having problems, but I hope you don't find it predictable… thanks for all the reviews, they're very encouraging. Enjoy

* * *

*HM pov*

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked around, wait. This isn't my usual room … why am I at Grandma's house?

Suddenly the scenes from last night replay in my mind, and I remember why I'm here. I take a deep breath and decide to go take my shower. There's nothing like a comforting warm shower to clear your mind of unwanted memories.

After a refreshing shower, I dressed for the work day in rapid pace. I wanted to get to work early, and see how David was doing, before I had to start my rounds.

I made my way down to breakfast. I wasn't really hungry, but I tried to eat, so I wouldn't worry my Grandma. We didn't talk as much as we usually do, but I was glad my grandma was there, because I didn't want to be alone …

I decided to walk to work. There was no possible way I would see Draco in the muggle subway system. I started off and with every step I realized it was better that they cheated now and I caught them, than once we were married. Draco and Emily saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I should be thanking them … but I don't think I'll able to do that any time soon, because I'm still a bit hurt.

How did I get in this situation? Stupid law. Isn't it practically against nature for ME to have feelings for Draco? I mean he was sooo rude to me during school, and he's an arrogant asshole most of the time … but he really could be sweet on occasion. Like when he used to help me find my way around the house, even when he was busy, or on the night of the storm …

STOP HERMIONE. No thinking about Malfoy, when he was nice. It would really help me to get over this if I went and talked to Ginny about this … I bet she has a few things to say about his lying, cheating self. I decide I'll go visit her during my lunch today.

Once in the hospital, I hurry up to David's room. How is he doing?! I walk in the room and find his mum sleeping on the little couch, and his father asleep on the reclining chair. I wonder how long it's been since they slept comfortably at home …

I checked all his stats, and a few other things … oh my! He seems to be doing better!! His normal white blood count is getting better! YES! I leave the room quietly, so I don't wake up his family, but I have an extra bounce in my step.

The rest of my morning went by normally, but I was very busy with patients. I was so busy I didn't get to take my lunch, until about 12:45, but I decided to still go and talk to Ginny. I made my way to the exit of the hospital, so I could apparated to The Potter's. I was just entering the lobby when I was stopped.

"Oh thank you so much Healer Hermione! David seems to be doing so much better today. The nurse said you saw him before your shift. How do you think he's doing?" David's mum was asking very quickly.

"Honey, slow down. She can't understand you when you talk so fast, and there's a lot of people around to overhear David's case. Plus she's on her lunch break, so we'll just talk to her later," His father was saying.

"Oh no, it's fine. I have time for your questions," I said as I looked around the lobby. It was quite crowded with people, "But I agree with your husband. There are too many people around to talk about his treatment in the middle of the lobby. I will come to David's room and talk to you after I run a quick errand," I stopped. Standing against the wall near the entrance to the hospital was the one person I did not want to see right now. What is he doing here?!

I turn back to David's family, "I'm sorry, but I really must be going." I turn and hurry out the door. Maybe I can get away without him seeing me.

I begin to walk towards the exit quickly. I was almost through the door when a hand grabbed onto my arm gently. I turn and look behind me. I'm not surprised to see it's Draco. I just wish I could have avoided this.

To my surprise, he didn't start yelling about whatever he came to say. He looked at me and asked, "Can we talk privately about this?"

I think about it for a minute. Do I really want to hear what he has to say? … Okay I do, "There's nothing really to talk about, but I guess," I reply in a quiet voice.

He nods and leads me away from the hospital. As soon as we're able to apparate, he takes us to the Manor's garden. He conjures a bench, sits down, and looks at me expectantly. As if, asking me to join him. I just give him a defiant look that says 'I'm here aren't I? Don't push it.'

He looks down at his hands for a moment in thought, and then looks at me straight in the eyes, "Hermione, do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

"Well yeah, I obviously do Malfoy. People can't just pop into the Manor whenever they please! Will you stop denying it, and just own up to it like a man?" I cut back.

"You have to understand I haven't seen her since you and I went out to eat that first time. We had broken up the day before," he tried to convince me.

"How did she get in the Manor then?" I asked yet again rather harshly.

"Ginger admitted to letting her in through floo. She used to be a frequent visitor, and she didn't know Emily wasn't allowed in," He explained.

"Likely story," I say as my eyes narrow.

He let out a sigh, "Ginger, please come here," He says in a normal voice, and suddenly there's a pop and Ginger appears.

"You commanded her here?" I ask in outrage.

"I said PLEASE," He said, and it sounded as if he was losing his patience.

"Master called Gingy? How can Gingy serve master?" Ginger asked as she faced Draco, but I saw her glance at me out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards me excitedly, "Mistress is back! Gingy has missed her Mistress! Has master called Gingy here to bring a book for Mistress to read?"

I smile to myself. What a sweet house elf …

"Actually Ginger I have called you here to tell Mistress, what happened the other day," Draco told her.

"Oh yes Master. Gingy would love to tell Mistress. Gingy was cleaning the silver, when someone floo'ed, so Gingy went over to see who wanted to visit master. Emily was at the floo so Gingy let her in, and went to get her tea. Gingy hadn't seen her in quite some time, so Gingy got her the nice tea set, but then she was gone when Gingy returned to the sitting room. Gingy hopes Emily isn't mad Gingy did not get tea soon enough," She looked at me and could tell something was wrong, "Has Gingy upset Mistress too?" She finished sadly.

I look at Ginger, and she looks so sincere, but Draco could have told her to lie, "Ginger, did master tell you to lie to me?" I asked.

"No mistress? Gingy would never lie to mistress," She said confused.

"Ginger, you can go now. Thank you for telling your story," He paused and waited for her to leave. "Do you believe me now? I swear I knew nothing of Emily being here. I did not want to see her either Hermione. Emily and I have been broken up for a long time, and I really want you to see that I have nothing to do with her visiting and taking my cologne," He said looking at me.

"Why would she just come and take your cologne?" I asked skeptically.

"I have no idea! I have not talked to her, so I don't know. Do you believe me?" He asked with a very sincere look on his face.

"I-I," I stopped and thought about what he had said, and how I felt … my heart was telling me to forgive him because maybe his crazy ex girlfriend had just been stalking him and trying to ruin our relationship. But my head was telling me that this is Draco Malfoy. The major player from back at school, who's dated hundreds of girls in his life time. "I just can't believe that …"

"What? Why can't you?" He asked confused.

"For all I know, you're just playing me, and I'm not the type of girl to…" I started.

"I just told you the truth! Use Versatrium, if that's what it takes to make you believe me," He protested.

"I know you want to be with her, and not me so I don't need to use it," I say as I hold back my tears.

"What makes you think THAT? You can't still believe that after everything I've said?! And you saw how much my father hated her when I was in the hospital. I never actually thought I'd end up with her. Why can't you see that?" He says louder to get his point across.

I took a step back as the first tear fell, "I really wish I could believe that, but I just can't. I must be going," I finished and looked away as tears ran down my face. I couldn't seem to meet his eyes. I turned and began to walk away briskly.

"Hermione, you can't keep running away. You know deep down that this isn't true," I heard Draco call from behind me as I hurried out of the extensive garden. I apparated back to work in a bit of a daze. What had just happened? I guess I'll have to go talk to Ginny after work, since my lunch is over … hopefully she'll help me with all of this.

I walked back to my usual floor, and began my few appointments left of the day. I couldn't help but notice, that I was a bit side tracked, but I did was needed to be done. I didn't have many appointments left in the day, so that made it easier. I went to check on David, and answer his parent's questions.

Even after I had answered everything they had to ask, I still left work earlier than normal. I walked all the way over to the Potter's. I let myself in the front door and found Ginny cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Mione, I've been waiting for you to arrive," Ginny said with a bit of a smirk.

"Really?" I asked in shock. Maybe my grand ma stopped by, and talked to her about the fight.

"Yeah, Draco stopped by last night looking to see if you were here. He mentioned a fight," She said vaguely with a mischievous look on her face.

"You could say that," I said as I looked out the back window.

"He seemed upset. Did you talk to him about it?" She asked as she chopped celery, and put it in the soup.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're not taking his side are you?"

"Of course not! I don't even know what happened, but I'm sure it wasn't so bad. Harry and I have fights," Ginny explained.

"HE CHEATED ON ME!" I interrupted her angrily.

Ginny looked at me in shock, "No, he wouldn't. He seems so,"

"He would and he did!" I yell, "I caught Emily in the Manor."

"Maybe she broke in or something. I thought …" She said sadly.

"So did I! I thought he had started to change, but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. I mean, get real. He'll never change," I begin, but stop as I hear a baby's cry. MY raised tones must have woken up James.

"I'll talk to you about this as soon as I feed James. Make yourself comfortable, and think about what you can say to Draco when you see him," She said as she headed up the stairs.

"It's okay, I need to get going anyways. My Grandma will be expecting me for late tea," I make up an excuse to leave.

"Oh fine, but I can see you're avoiding the topic! So you're off the hook for now. See you later," Ginny said as she went up the stairs.

I let myself out the front door. I don't NEED to talk to him again. I said everything I needed to. It's not like Ginger's story could be true … I mean, I don't think she would willingly lie, but Draco probably made her, right?

Ugh! Coming here to visit Ginny was supposed to make me feel like I had made the right decision, when I told Draco off again! Why couldn't Ginny have her usual Weasley temper, and hex Draco?! Well this didn't go as planned … I think I'll go back to Grandma's and have some tea. Tea always helps.

**

* * *

**

Well next chapter she's obviously getting some words of wisdom from her Grandma(s?), and I almost put it in this chapter, but I decided to wait … review and I'll update, -Grace

* * *


	16. The Detectives Save The Day

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all your reviews! Here's what you've been waiting for …

**

* * *

**

*HM pov*

I let myself in through the front door, and headed towards tea room, "Grandma, I'm back!" I say loudly.

"We're in here dear," I hear her call. Whose WE? I wondered who it will be, as I made my way to the room.

"Hello sweetie," my grandmum* said as I walked into the room. (Remember Grandmum is her Grandma on her real dad's side.)

"Hello Grandmum," I said in shock as I sat down in my chair.

"Don't be mad Mione. I wrote to Trina, and told her about your fight with Draco. She wanted to stop by, because she has a couple of things to say," Grandma said a bit unsure of herself.

I nodded. Sure I wasn't as close to my Grandmum as most granddaughters are, but that was because I didn't even know she existed until this year. Still everyone knows that all Grandmas love to help out their grandchildren when they can with problems.

"Now Hermione, I heard you're having some problems with Draco," she said as she sipped some of her tea.

"Yes, we are having some problems. Did my Grandma tell you exactly what happened, or do I need to fill you in on the whole story?" I asked.

"She told me everything that you told her, but if that's the whole story there seems to be a few details missing?" She said with a glance at my Grandma. I bet they've been discussing this since this morning after I left. I am one of their favorite subjects...

"What do you mean missing?" I asked.

"Well, there was never actually a confession of him cheating on you, and Draco may be a lot of things, but he's not someone to lie so someone's feelings don't get hurt," she reasoned.

"He was also such a sweetheart last time he was here. Can you really trust what his ex-girlfriend says?" Asked my Grandma.

"Well … she was in the house," I tried to fight back.

My Grandmas looked at each other, "Hermione, don't over react, but we invited Narcissa over for lunch to get the whole story," Grandma explained.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't fighting fate," Grandmum reasoned.

"So, what ckues did you two brilliant detectives come up with?" I asked with a smile. There was no reason to get mad, since they were only doing this because they loved me.

"It's funny you should ask," my Grandmum said with a smile, "Narcissa was very distressed after she heard of your leaving. Imagine her anger towards her son when she thought he had messed up the 'one good thing that has happened to us since Voldemort came back.' But then she found out it was their house elf that let the girl in. She said she was about to let the house elf go, when Draco said it was all a misunderstanding that could be talked through," she finished.

"Ginger?" was all I could ask.

"Yes, I think that was her name," my Grandma nodded.

"What else did Narcissa say?" I asked in a bit of a daze.

"She was talking about how she was worried about Draco. He's been a bit bad tempered lately, but she also is worried about what Lucius will say. Apparently he's started to like you, and thinks you're good for the boy. Even though you weren't raised pureblood, Lucius feels you keep him in line," Grandmum said with a smile.

"Lucius Malfoy likes me?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, I was quite surprised at that also Hermione," my Grandma chipped in, "I remember all those stories while you were at school about the mean Malfoy family, and how much they hated you. I guess I should have known he liked you, since you have fallen for his son. I would have thought it would have taken longer for you to like him considering your past, but maybe it's because you're meant for each other."

"But Emily …" I started, but yet again I didn't get much in.

"Oh Hermione, this situation reminds me so much of Stephen and Chrissy. When I look back now, all the clues were there. They fell in love against all odds, and went for it, because they knew they couldn't fight fate. Everything Emily said doesn't add up, and you should see that now," Grandmum finished.

I looked back and forth between the two. Their story had to be true … it matched what Draco said earlier. Maybe Grandmum was right. Maybe, just maybe I'm fighting something … I'm not so sure about fate, but I'm definitely against something.

I took one last sip of my tea, and set it down, "I guess I should go to the Manor and talk with Draco." My Grandmas smile at each other as I stood up to leave, "I'll see you two later, but I'm going upstairs to go get my stuff."

I walked up the stairs and put the few things I had unpacked in my bag. Should I just apparate, or floo … I'm not sure. I went back downstairs and said goodbye to my grandmas and floo'ed to the Manor. With a flash of green I arrived at the Malfoy's home, and I heard someone hurrying over to see who it was.

"Ginger! Was that the floo? I thought we made it that only people that lived here could floo!? You better hurry to see who it is," I heard Narcissa call from somewhere.

With a CRACK Ginger was standing in front of me, "Can Gingy help you … Mistress!!!!" She finished excitedly.

"Ginger, WHO is it?" Asked Narcissa. I could tell she was coming closer.

"Gingy hopes that Mistress knows how sorry she is for letting Emily in The Manor. Gingy has been punished," She assured me.

I just nodded, because I knew that was what was expected. Wasn't it a big step for the Malfoy's not to fire her, "I know Gingy. I'm not mad at you."

"Oh thank you Mistress," She said.

"GINGER! WHO IS IT?" Narcissa practically yelled as she came in the room. When she saw it was me she paused, and smiled, "Why hello there Hermione. I've missed having you around. It's been nice, finally having another girl in the house. Are you here to see Draco, or … get your stuff," She said the last thing very quietly.

I smiled at her, "I've missed you too. I was just wondering if Draco was home?"

"Oh!" She smiled wider, "He's in the library. I'm sure you can find your way."

"Okay, thanks," I said as I headed towards the stairs and made my way through the house. I opened the door to the very familiar library and made my way to his favorite chair. It was surprisingly a red chair with a tall back. I was also surprised to see what he was reading, _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Good book?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, it actually is," he replied without looking up.

"What's your favorite part?" I asked.

"Well, when …" he paused and looked up at me, "Hermione?"

"You never answered my question?" I asked with a small smile.

"I can't believe you're here. Oh and I haven't finished the book, so I can't answer that," he said as he looked at me with surprise.

"Oh, I see," I said as I turned towards the closest book self and started to examine the books.

"So you came to get some books?" He asked as he stood up and closed his, "Remember this isn't a library, so you can take as many books as you want," he joked as he started to walk towards the exit.

"Actually Draco, I came here to talk to you," I said as I turned to face him.

He looked shocked for a second, but then clears his throat, and put no emotion on his face, "Really? You made it clear earlier that you didn't want to hear anything I had to say."

"Yeah, I figured I should listen, since multiple people are telling me that you're telling the truth."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, and just so you know my mum has made it so Emily can't ever break into the Manor again," Draco said looking a bit uncomfortable.

I pretended to look shocked, "Did Draco Malfoy just APOLOGIZE to me? I don't believe this. I never thought the day would ever come."

He turned towards me with a smile, "If you keep bringing it up, then it will never happen again."

"Well, I'm not going to plan on it happeneing again anyways. It's a once and a life time toccurance," I said with a smile, and turned back to the book shelf to find something to read until dinner, "Oh and Draco, do you want to go to Luna, and Rolf's wedding with me?" I asked him as he started to leave.

"Isn't Rolf the nice guy from the Weasley dinner?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah him, and they're get married next Tuesday," I said giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said with a smile.

"It'll be fun," I said as I turned back to the book shelf. Eventually I decided on a potions book, so I started towards my bedroom.

"Hermione!" Draco called from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, as I turned around to face him.

"I know I told you everything about the misunderstanding, but I just want to make sure you know that I would never do that to you. Not with Emily, or anyone else, and to show you I'm serious I got you something," He paused and kneeled down, "Hermione Granger will you marry me?" He finished with that handsome smile, that takes my breath away.

"You do remember, that my last name isn't Granger, right?" I asked with a smile.

"You'll be Granger to me, until your last name is Malfoy," he said as he pulled out the ring, "What do you say?"

"Of course I will," I said with a smile, and held out my hand. He put a beautiful ring on my finger, and looked at me with a smile. That was like the 5th time he's smiled in the last ten minutes, it must be a record! He should smile more often though, he;s so handsome when he does.

"Let's get ready for dinner, if we're late, my mum will murder us. Plus we need to tell her we're engaged," he said as he held out his arm. I linked mine through his, and we continued down the hall.

"You do realize we've been offiaclly engaged since we got the marriage law letters," I asked.

"You knew what I meant," He said with a sigh.

"I was actually very confused," I joked.

"That's a lie, you're the smartest person I know. Besides myself of course," He said with a smirk.

I laughed. Draco and I could have such a great time together. I decided I'll give Draco one more chance, but if he messes it up … I don't care what the law says, I won't put up with it.

**

* * *

**

Yeah it's a bit short, but it's not my fault! I was editing it in the document managing thing, and I clicked save. You want to know what it did?! IT said I was logged out, and I lost EVERYTHING i had just written. I'm very annoyed, and I figured this is good. Review and I'll update -Grace

* * *


	17. A Day of Firsts

**

* * *

**

Okay I just have a couple points to make. Firstly when I write fanfictions, I want the best possible scenario to happen for my characters, so sorry if you think my story is too perfect, but this is a Romance/Humor, not Angsty … Woohoo! Chapter 17!!!!

* * *

*HM pov*

The next couple days went back to the usual routine. It's weird to say it, but I've really gotten used to living at The Manor.

Every morning I wake up for work, and go down to eat breakfast with Narcissa. We have some light conversation, and then I head off to work through the busy mornings of the hospital. Then usually go out to lunch with Draco, when his schedule allows it. After work I come home and relax while reading a good book until dinner.

Draco usually gets home a little before dinner, so he always comes and warns me I need to get ready. After dinner we just hang around the Manor, and have a lot of fun. I've really gotten comfortable around him. Sure, he's not like Harry, or Ron, but the other day I even got him to watch a muggle movie.

Work has also been great. David is really getting better, and this set of drugs we're using are really working for him.

I haven't been as busy with ministry employees appointments these last couple days, and today has been especially slow. I thought as I got ready to leave work. I was taking off a little early, since I had a wedding tonight.

Luna's wedding ceremony was supposed to start at 8:15, so as a bride's maid, I had to be at her dad's house to get ready by 6. I've never personally been to a wedding that started that late, but leave it to Luna to change it up.

I apparated to The Manor, ate a quick snack to hold me over until dinner at the reception, and hurried upstairs to get what I needed. I grabbed my dress, make-up, shoes, and went downstairs to the fireplace.

Soon I arrived back in the all too familiar, circular room. Wow, this room brings back memories from the war … ugh, I'm the last one here, because I had to go home after work. That's a _first_ …. I'm never the last one to arrive.

"Hermione! I was hoping a Tumblikor horn wouldn't get you before you got here. They like to attach to you as you're flooing, you know," Luna said with a smile.

"I tried to get here as soon as I could after work," was all I could think to say.

"So how are we all doing our hair Luna?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't care. However you want, but," She said as she looked around the room for something, "these are extras from the flowers in the bouquet, so you can put one in your hair!" She said excitedly as she held out a type of yellow flower I had never seen before.

"What are they exactly?" Asked Hannah Abbot.

"They keep away calver insects," Rolf's younger sister, who was also in the wedding party, said as if it were obvious.

"I see," I said with a smile, and turned towards Ginny, "How are you doing your hair?"

"I think we should all wear it straight with the flowers behind our ear. The rest of our hair is naturally straight, so yours is the only one we have to style," Ginny said as she directed me towards a chair.

"Like this is going to work," I said to myself. My hair never stays straight. It ends up frizzing when it's humid, and she's getting married by the creek!

"Trust me! I've got this under control," Ginny said reassuringly as she picked up her wand.

I sat patiently as Ginny did my hair. I trust her and all, but this isn't physically possible for my hair. She's probably just wasting her time with all these charms.

When she was finally done with my hair it was Luna's turn, so I moved off the chair, and went to find the bright yellow dress I had to wear. I'm not going to lie, this is the _first_ time I've ever worn something this bright!

It really wasn't THAT bad … it was a halter cut neckline, that was tight fitting till the waste. Then it went out a little and ended at the floor. In an obnoxious sort of way it was semi elegant.

I put on my foundation, and mascara, but what eye shadow, or lipstick does one put on with a bright yellow dress? I decided to not wear any, and go see how Luna's doing.

"Oh Luna! You look beautiful!" I said as Ginny put the finishing touches on Luna's hair.

"Really pretty," agreed Ginny.

"Why thank you," Luna said with her usual smile, and looked out the front door for her dad, "Where has my father gone off to now?"

"None of the guests know how to get to the creek, so he's showing them the way," Ginny told her as we all peaked out the windows at the number of people looking around confused, "Well look who's over there Hermione," she finished with a smile on her face.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I saw him. Draco was just arriving at the mailbox (which was the apparition point). He was walking towards the back yard where a line had started to form, and was pulling on his tie as if it were too tight.

"I'll help your dad out Luna, and take another batch to the creek. Be back soon," I said as I started out the door.

"She just wants to see DRACO!" Yelled Ginny as she shut the door behind me.

I blushed as a couple of people turned to see what the commotion was. At least Draco didn't hear her since he wasn't to the line yet. This is what I get for trying to be helpful … I walked to the front of the group waiting for Mr. Lovegood to return.

"Follow me please. I'll lead you to where the ceremony will be taking place," I said as I continued across the back yard towards the wooded area.

"Excuse me miss," said a tall man behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Considering you're alone. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me during the first dance tonight. I wanted to ask before someone else did," He asked with a dashing smile. He was a tall brunette, with handsome features, but could I say yes if I was engaged? Wow, the _first_ time since Krum that I was picked out of a group and asked out, and I'm forced by law to say no.

"Actually she's not alone," came an arrogant voice from behind me. "She's with me, her fiancé," he finished with a smirk as we made it to the clearing by the creek.

"Thanks for asking though," I said with a small smile as he and the rest of the guests continued on to get a seat. I turned back to face Draco, "Was that really necessary?" I asked with a raised eye brow as I fixed his tie. I have years of experience with guys and ties. Ron and Harry always got annoyed when they were certain ways, so I knew just the right way to tie them for comfort, and make them look professional.

"Yes, it was really necessary. He might be as loony as some other people here, so I was saving you," he said as he looked down at me, "What, exactly is that?" he asked pointing at the weird yellow flower in my hair.

I narrowed my eyes, "ha, ha aren't you funny. It's a flower! Now go and find a seat, so I can get back to the girls."

"Where am I supposed to sit?" He asks, as he looks around at the odd array of guests.

"Sit anywhere you want during the ceremony, but find me at the reception, because we have assigned seating for the dinner. Even if we'll probably have to go out to eat after the wedding, we need to stay until they cut the cake," I said as I finished his tie and stepped back to inspect my work, "Much better."

"Yes ma'am," Draco said as he looked back towards the seats with a smirk.

I too looked around for a place for him to sit. Harry, and Ron were near the front. They saw me, so I waved. He can't sit there. I was thinking, but to my surprise Harry waved him up to the front to sit by them. Ron looked a little reluctant to have Draco join them, but Harry knew he had to start getting along with my future husband. Now that was a very unexpected_ first_.

"Behave please Draco," I said with a warning look, and turned to walked away. I passed Mr. Lovegood taking more guests down to the creek on my way back to Luna and the girls, "Did you miss me?" I asked as I entered the house again.

"More than you can imagine," Ginny said sarcastically as she finished her make up, "But not as much as Draco is missing you now."

"How is Draco?" Asked Luna as she sat down on a chair near the door.

"He's fine. Oh look there's your dad. Looks like we're ready to start," I said excitedly as Mr. Lovegood approached the door. I'd do anything to change the subject.

"Luna my dear. I checked the perimeter, and every where's koogel clear, so we're free to start the ceremony whenever you like," he said happily.

We all lined up and started towards the creek. The walk wasn't so bad, but it was getting darker, so it was a bit spooky. As we neared the clearing I realized that this is the _first_ wedding I have attended since the marriage law went into effect.

I was glad Luna was happy, but how many would find happiness from this law? I was also surprised to see Umbridge sitting in the last row. She seemed to be taking notes. Big surprise there.

"Look there's Umbridge," I whispered to Ginny.

"Wow, the toad will probably go to yours then too," She whispered back.

"No. She will not be allowed near my wedding," I said back.

"I bet she intimidates her way in. Oh and I was just wondering, is your hair still straight?" She asked with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I must be the best hair doer there ever was, if I can do the impossible," she joked again.

"We'll see if it's still straight by the end of the evening," I said as the music began, so we continued down the aisle … it's not my fault my hair decided today would be the _first_ time it would not be defiant.

…

"What IS this?" Draco asked irritated, as the food was delivered to our table. He's been a bit moody since he sat with Harry and Ron, but I will say there were no major interruptions from them during the wedding.

"It's … um …" I started to explain, but then couldn't because I too had no idea what it was either.

"See! Even you can't identify it, and you associate yourself with her," Draco said with a smirk.

"Well it probably tastes good … maybe," I finished uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'd bet against that," he said sarcastically. "How long do we have to stay again?"'

"Till they cut the cake," I said with authority.

"Are you kidding?" He asked a bit angrily.

"No, I'm not. We need to stay. She's my friend," I said as I moved my food around my plate.

"She's not my friend. Why do I need you to stay?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"You were invited by me. It would be rude to just leave," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Just watch me," he said as he stood up, took his fire whiskey off the table, and stormed away.

I looked down at my uneaten food, and took another sip of my wine. I shouldn't have told him what to do … now he's going to be all angry about being here.

I sighed and took another drink of my wine as Luna and Rolf began their first dance together.

Stupid Draco, and his stupid arrogance, is ruining my night. I looked around, and noticed Umbridge was walking in my direction, so I made a quick decision, got up and walked towards Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile as I sat down.

"Hey, where's Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," I said dismissively

"Hermione, why couldn't you have talked Luna into ordering regular food. I'm starving," Ron complained.

"Like I could have talked her into anything normal," I joked.

"So true, it was a lost cause from the beginning. I guess I forgive you," he said after he thought about it.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said and he turned towards Ginny, "Want to dance?"

"I guess I should do something since, I can't drink any alcohol. Let's go handsome," Ginny said with a smile. Harry led Ginny to the dance floor.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever fully get over the fact that they're married …" Ron said as he stared at the table.

"You just have to remember that they love each other Ron," I tried to reason.

"I know, I know. It's just that it's my best friend and sister," He said with a sigh.

They had a kid, and it was just now hitting Ron that they were married … typical. He usually takes a long time to adjust though.

"You want to dance?" I asked as I finished Ginny's wine she couldn't drink because she was breast feeding.

"I guess, but only because you asked so nicely," Ron said with a smile. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. We made our way to the dance floor, and Bubbling Over, by The Weird Sisters came on.

"How are you and Lavender doing?" I asked as we danced.

"We're doing fine. She's been doing a lot of planning with mum" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I bet your mum is having fun with the planning … but aren't you and Lavender getting married on the last day possible?" I asked.

"Yes, Lav thought no one else would get married that day, so she picked it," Ron explained.

"Oh, that's interesting," I said with a smile. Only Lavender Brown …

"What's so interesting?" Came a voice from behind me.

We turned around, "I thought you didn't want to stay?"

"I decided I should keep an eye on you, since you decided to drink, and I doubt you handle it well," Draco said with a smirk.

"I have not been drinking more than I can handle," I protested.

"Yea, okay, whatever you say Mione. Weasel, I got it from here," he said with a dismissive nod.

Ron looked as if he was about to say something, but then he turned quickly and left. Ever since the disastrous dinner he's been better around Draco.

Draco turned almost as if he were about to leave the dance floor now that Ron was gone, "Hey! If you make my dance partner leave, the least you could do is stay and dance," I said as I began to dance to my favorite song when it came on next.

"How much _did_ you drink?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Oh please, I had like three maybe four glasses of wine. I'm perfectly sober!" I said with a pleading smile. I was really fine, but I had decided once I thought Draco left, that I was going to have a good time at my good friend's wedding.

"Sure you are. How about you walk in a straight line for me, Miss. Granger," Draco joked.

"Yes sir," I said as I walked in a perfectly straight line all the way to the cake, that I just noticed had been cut by Rolf and Luna.

"Hermione! Oh Hermione! Would you like the first piece of cake?" Luna asked in a dreamy voice.

"Of course Luna. Can I have one for Draco too?" I asked pleasantly.

She handed me the two pieces, "Here."

"Thanks Luna. Draco and I are going to be leaving soon, so I just wanted to say congratulations before I headed home," I said as I hugged her and then grabbed the two plates with cake.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back," Luna said and waved good bye.

"Have a good time!" I said as I walked in another straight line back to Draco, "Believe me now?"

He laughed, "I still have to run a couple more tests to see for sure."

"How about you test the cake Mr. Sarcastic," I said with a smile. He had no idea it was a radish cake. HA, this is pay back for him charming his stuffed dog Doug to come in my room at 6:04 the other morning, and acting like an actual dog until I woke up.

"Okay, but then can we go and get some food? I've never been so hungry in my entire life," He asked.

"That was our agreement," I replied as he dug his fork in to the cake and got a big hunk of cake on it. He put it in his mouth not expecting anything, but then he stopped chewing, and glared at me. I burst out laughing, smashed my piece of cake in his face, whispered 'meet you at the Chinese food place,' and made a run for the exit.

As I assumed he would, Draco caught up to me before I could apparate away. Once I ran out of the tent the reception was I almost made it to the edge of the yard, but, "Ah, ah ah. Did you really think you would get away?" He asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"Well I was hoping that the element of surprise would be on my side …" I said with an innocent look on my face.

"And how do you think that worked out for you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, now I get a taste of my cake," I joked as I reached my finger, and wiped off a bit of cake off his cheek.

For a second, I thought he was going to get mad, but then he smirked, and swiped his hand across the cake on his forehead, and then wiped it on my cheek.

"You didn't," was all I said as I narrowed me eyes, and took what was supposed to be an intimidating step forward.

"Oh but I did," He said with that handsome smile, "now we can call it even."

"Even?!" I asked in fake outrage.

"Yea, you're right. We're not even. You smashed cake in my face in front of tons of people, so I guess I still need to get you back, and we both know I will. But I guess I'll be the better person today," he said as he took another step towards me, and wiped his thumb across my cake smeared cheek.

He tilted my chin up, so he could see if there was any more cake on my face. He leaned in slowly, and kissed my cheek. He moved one of his arms around my waist to pull me closer, and kissed me like I had never been kissed before.

If you had told me last year, that I would be kissing my fiancé, Draco Malfoy in what I thought was very romantic manner, I would have laughed in your face. But as I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck, and leaned into the kiss, I wondered how this was only my _first_ time kissing him … right now, his lips moving against mine were the only thing in the world the mattered.

"No Harry, I really think we should get back to him. We've been here a long time," Ginny's voice came from the dark, so Draco and I broke apart, and looked around.

"Gin, James is probably asleep, and you know how much he loves Hagrid," Harry said in a defeated voice.

"Please Harry. I miss him," I could practically see her pouting look that always worked on Harry.

"You know, he's just going to be asleep when we get there," Harry gave one last try. There was a pause, "But if you really want to …"

Crap, if Ginny sees us here, I'll never hear the end of it … think Hermione. I turned back to Draco, "Want to go get Chinese food, before they see us?"

He looked down at me, "Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

I nodded, and as if by impulse. I stood on my tip toes, and kissed him full on the mouth. Wow, I'm even surprised I did that. Before he could react I began to run to the mail box … almost thheeerrreee. *crack*HA! I beat him to the mailbox.

I began walking down the alley, and towards the Chinese place. *crack* "That was cheating!" He called from behind me.

"I wouldn't say cheating. I'd say using the element of surprise …" I said as I opened the door to the restaurant.

He followed me in, but I swear I heard him mumble, "Yea, yea surprise. Whatever you say. You'll see how Malfoy's get revenge."

"What was that??" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you at the moment," he said smug smirk. I could tell he was plotting something.

**

* * *

**

Well, what did you think? I don't think this all happened too soon, because I mean it's chapter 17 … sure you might say they were a bit out of character, but they're at a wedding, and have had a few drinks … idkkkk this is how I pictured it, please review, and I'll update. –Grace

* * *


	18. The Perfect Gift

**Well, this isn't thee most exciting chapter, but it's all I've got for now. Thank you all for the reviews, and I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but school and other things make this writing challenging … (I wanted to update last night but it wouldnt let me update it)**

HM pov

I rolled over, and buried my head deeper into my pillow. Today was my day to sleep in. No work today! Boy am I glad too, because I have a slight hangover from last night … last night, Draco and I kissed … it was so different from kissing anyone I had ever kissed before. I couldn't quite put a finger on how it was different, but it was.

… Ugh, I can't go back to sleep now. I sat up and looked at my clock. It was a little after nine, so I decided to get up, and eat breakfast with Narcissa.

I showered, and dressed for the day in some black, comfy, yet cute sweats, and a black and red qudditich t shirt I had received from Viktor a couple months back. We still kept in touch through letters, and once a year he sent me a couple free tickets to a match.

I made my way down to the dining room, and sat down.

"Morning Hermione, what time did you two get in last night after the wedding?" Narcissa asked as I put food on my plate.

"I'm not really sure the exact time, but we weren't really out that late," I said uncertainly.

"Oh, well I trust that you two had fun. Did you get any good ideas from her wedding?" She asked hopefully. Narcissa was always looking for the next best thing for our wedding.

"No I didn't see any ideas, but I don't have the same taste as my friend Luna," I answered between bites.

"Oh, well last winter, my friend's daughter rLucy got married, and they had the cutest center pieces," she started.

"Really? What were they?" I asked to be polite. The rest of the breakfast passed as she continued to talk about past weddings she'd been to, and how she'd improve them and incorporate them into our's.

After breakfast was done, we stayed a while and talked. I could tell she loved to have someone around the house to talk to, especially a girl. I noticed the Narcissa was like Mrs. Weasley in the way that she loved talking about wedding plans.

After two hours I excused myself to go to my room. I needed to sort through some of the stuff in my closet, that I had brought from my apartment. I was just organizing my robes by color, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around quickly, only to see Draco. I took a calming breath, "Oh Draco, you scared me."

"Sorry about that," He said with a smirk, that didn't make him look sorry at all. I remember all those years when I thought that smirk was hateful, and rude. My how things can change.

Yeah, sure you are," I said sarcastically as I put the last couple robes in their place, "So what are you doing home?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, work was boring. The real question is, what are you doing? Please don't tell me you were color coding your robes," he said with a smirk.

"It's more like color sorting …" I began sheepishly.

"Exactly my point, you need something to do when you're not working, and I'm not home. You probably already finished all the books in the library," he said with a smile and started to laugh at the defiant look on my face.

"Oh really, what did you have in mind?" I asked as I walked out of the closet briskly. I looked at the clock, wow it was already mid day. No wonder Draco was home. He was on his lunch break.

"I'm not sure. Some hobby or something. When I find one I'll tell you," He said as he started out of my room, "Ginger made lunch. Want to go get some?"

"Yeah, I'm actually quite hungry," I said with smile, and beat him through the door. "You shouldn't be skipping work, just because your dad is your boss," I joked as walked towards the dining room.

"I'm not skipping. Just because you never take a lunch breaks unless I make you, doesn't mean it doesn't exist for everyone else," he replied.

"Well, I'm just an over achiever, that likes to get ahead in their work. What would your dad do if you actually tried?" I asked with a smile.

"I do try," he said defiantly.

"I mean doing something outside of the box …" I said with a smile. I had thought of this the other day, but I didn't know how to bring it up.

"What'd you have in mind," Draco asked.

"Maybe you could learn something from staying at a muggle hotel," I said as we went into the dining room.

He laughed as we sat down to eat. Narcissa was already sitting down.

"No Draco, I really think it would be a good idea for you to stay at a muggle hotel to compare. It would give you some great business ideas," I said with a smile as I took a sandwich off the plate in the middle.

"Are you serious?! I could never …" he began.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"It's one thing to get along with Weasel … you're pushing it," Draco said between bites.

"I guess you're right," I said in an overly sad way. I turned towards Narcissa, "I guess I'll just have to go to Lena's wedding alone."

"You shouldn't go alone Hermione. Maybe the Weasley boy can go with you, since he's already met Lena," Narcissa said trying to hold back the smile, that I knew was behind her smirk. I had told her about how my childhood friend had contacted me, and wanted me to be in her wedding next month. She had suggested I mention it to Draco, but since she's a muggle, I didn't think he'd go for it. Plus, we would have to stay in a hotel, so we could be around.

"Wait. Whose Lena? And what about Weasel?" Asked Draco.

"She's my muggle friend from when I was little. She's getting married, but I have to stay in a hotel … your mum is right. I can't go alone. I'll just ask Ron next Sunday dinner," I said.

"There's no need to ask Weasel. I'll go with you. We can just apparate back and forth," he said with a look of concern.

"Maybe … if you really want to," I said as I finished eating. One thing at a time ..

"What do you mean maybe?" He asked.

"Well if you don't want to," I said with a glance at Narcissa.

She was beaming at me. We had been talking about how she talked Mr. Malfoy into stuff through the years, and she had given me a few hints. Apparently I was passing.

"I really do …" he said with a smile.

"Well it's settled them," I said with a smile, and stood up. I was just going to head to the library to get a quick book, "See you after work Draco."

"Where are you going?" He asked looking confused.

"The library," I said as I headed out of the room. I opened the door to the library when I realized Draco was behind me, "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" I asked.

"Nah," He said as he sat down in my usual chair, and put his feet on the side table.

"Comfortable?" I asked as I took a book off the shelf.

"Very," he said with a smile.

I sat down on his legs, and used them as a bench, "I bet your dad will be mad if you're late."

"He won't. So … I'm guessing you got that shirt from Krum," Draco said nonchalantly, but I saw him glance at the shirt when he was in the closet. I bet it's been bugging him.

"Yeah, Viktor sent it to me, so I had a shirt for his team when I go to the games. Apparently it looks bad if you don't have a team shirt on when you're in the box," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you go to games often?" He asked.

"Just once a year. I'm not much of a qudditich person," I said as I opened the book.

"So you write him often?" He asked.

I looked up and met his eyes. Why was he so curious? Was he … noooooo he couldn't be, oh but he so was, jealous. "On occasion," was all I said.

I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my answer, but I decided to keep him guessing. That was another rule Narcissa had told me about.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work," Draco said, so I stood up, and let him stand.

"See you when you get home Draco," I said as I sat back down, and began to read … well sort of. Before I knew it, I was lost in thought about last night and our kiss. Every time I thought about it, it seemed so romantic …

I heard the door to the library open, so I turned to see who it was. Walking towards me was Lucius Malfoy … why does he still scare me so much? I mean he's going to be my father in law, and Draco says he likes me more than he liked Emily.

He nodded a greeting as he sat in the chair opposite of me, "I thought I might find you here," He said with a smirk.

I couldn't tell what that was supposed to mean, and why was he looking for me? "Yes, this is usually how I spend my days off from work," I said with a nervous smile.

"My son was late to come back to work … and I figured when he said he was in the library, you were here too," he began and paused.

Oh my God! He's mad, "I told him to be on time, but you know how Draco is when it comes to following suggestions."

He smiled, "Yes, I do … The real reason I came here was to tell you we had an uninvited visitor last night. The alarm went off while you two were gone. Emily had tried to break in, but obviously failed. She did leave behind a bottle of cologne, which I had tested this morning, and it was full of love potion. Narcissa didn't want me to worry you, but I thought you should know."

I looked down at my lap deep in thought. So, Emily wasn't done trying to get Draco back … what else would she do? "Thanks for letting me know," I said with a small smile.

He nodded, and stood up, "Now don't worry about this. She's not a bright girl, so I bet she thinks the love potion worked, and is waiting for Draco to go back to her. Also the protective charms on this Manor are very complex, so she could never figure them out."

"I'm not worried … is Draco?" I asked.

"Honestly, yes. He's ordered Ginger to keep an eye on you. I don't think you were supposed to know, but I want you to know why she'll be around more often," He said as he looked around. His facial expressions were always so much like a mask … I could never tell what he was thinking.

"I can watch over myself, and he knows that," I said a bit angrily.

"I'm sure he does. He's just being extra careful," he said.

"He better be careful when he gets home tonight. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," I mumbled.

Mr. Malfoy just smirked and stood up to leave, "I think, you'll give Draco a run for his money, and that's just what he needs."

I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but I figured it was a compliment from him … I tried to get back to reading, but the book didn't hold the same interest. I looked at the clock, and decided it was time to get ready for tea.

I changed into white dress shorts, and a light orange top. My grandmas were probably going to blow my cover on my birthday on Friday to Narcissa … might as well look good for the celebration.

I walked down stairs, and found Narcissa in the kitchen telling Ginger how to decorate a cake … dang they already told her, and that meant Draco would find out soon too.

I don't particularly care for birthdays. Growing up, I hated how everyone would watch you as you opened the presents, and I didn't like all the extra attention. I used to still enjoy them, but after my parents died … it just didn't feel right to celebrate. Sure every year my Grandma insisted on getting me a little something, and baking a cake, but beyond that I did nothing.

"Hermione, were you trying to avoid a celebration?" she asked.

I gave her a guilty smile, "Birthdays aren't my things. No one to share the attention with."

She nodded, "Well, you can get a head start to tea. I need to finish this up."

"Okay, see you there," I said and apparated away. I felt bad, but if I pretended to like big celebrations she'd throw me one.

…

"Haaaaaapppppyyyyy biiirrrtthhhdaaayyyy toooooooo youuuuuu!" They finished singing, so I blew out the candles. I smiled at the three women with me. Sure I wish my mum(s) were here, but this wasn't bad at all.

"Looks really good," I said as I cut the cake for us, and Narcissa poured the tea.

"Present time!" My Grandmum called as she pointed towards the doorway with her wand.

"You guys got me presents?" I asked in surprise.

"Do you think I would pass up my first opportunity to spoil my only granddaughter? I know I'm starting late, so that means I have some catching up to do!" She joked.

I laughed. Over the last couple weeks I had really started to get to know her … she was a nice old lady, but also has a sense of humor. In the door came a huge plasma tv, and then I saw a dvd player, and a stereo.

"Thank you Grandmum! I bet Draco would even watch a muggle movie now," I said excitedly, and gave her a hug.

"It's my pleasure," she said with a big smile.

"Here's my present," Grandma said with a smile.

I opened up a box, and inside were a bunch of dvd's. From _A Walk to Remember _to _X-Men_, there was quite a selection.

"Thanks Grandma!" I said with a smile, and hugged her too.

"I wasn't informed your birthday was coming up until this morning, so I'll just let Draco handle the present from my family," she said with a secretive smile.

Ughh, so we have to tell Draco …

We continued to talk and drink tea for quite some time, but just before dinner time we had to leave.

"Bye, see you two next week," I called as I walked out the door. "Thanks again!"

I apparated up to the 'common room,' while Narcissa went to the kitchen to check on dinner. I had really gotten the hang of apparating in and out of the Manor to a specific room. I began to make my way to my room …

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the birthday girl herself," came a sarcastic voice from behind me.

"Now Draco, I just don't like birthdays …" I began to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. My mum told me your birthday was on Friday once you left, so I went searching for the perfect gift. I think I've found it," he finished triumphantly.

"Really? What is it?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see tomorrow," he said with a smirk, and went back into his room to get ready for dinner.

…

"Draco, I will not go one step further until you tell me where we're going!" I said in exasperation.

"Well you don't need to because we're here," he said with a nod towards the shop window. I looked in to try and see what 'my perfect present was.' I was honestly a little nervous about this so called perfect gift.

In the window was a big cage with a litter of puppies. They were adorable boxers. One in the group particularly stuck out to me. He was one of the smaller ones. He was all light brown, besides he had white 'boots' on his feet, a little black around his nose, and white on his chest. He was also chasing after another puppy in a playful manner.

I took a step closer to the glass, and then looked back at Draco with a smile, "Do I get him?!"

He looked back at the window, "Which ever one you want is fine with me."

I gave him a hug and dragged him into the store. I had always wanted a dog when I was little, but my parents always said no because my dad was allergic. When I went to Hogwarts a dog wasn't an option … We went over to the counter, and Draco said to the clerk, "I would like to buy one of the puppies in the window."

"One moment sir. You can go over there, but don't open the cage till I get there," He said distractedly.

We made our way over to the cage, and I watched my new puppy as I brainstormed a name. He was so cuddly, and playful. I just wanted to pick him up, and take him home right then.

The worker came over, "Which one are you interested in?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Him," I said as I pointed towards the puppy that caught my attention.

He reached in, scooped up the little guy, and handed him to me. The puppy looked at me curiously, and sniffed me shyly. He was so cute!! I held him up towards Draco, "Look at this little face!"

He smiled, "Want to go look for a cage, and supplies for him?"

"Yes! We would, wouldn't we Doug?" I asked the puppy, and started towards the pet supplies.

"What did you just say? I could have sworn you just said …" He asked.

"Doug? I did. That's his name. Will you hold him, while I pick everything out?" I asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes, but took Doug as I picked out a cage for when we were out, a lime green collar, food, food bowls, a couple toys, a leash, and a dog bed for when he was older. We paid, and headed out of the store.

"Come on Doug, we're going home," I said as we began the walk back to The Manor.

**

* * *

**

Well?! What do you think? Let me know what you think. sorry if there's mistakes .... Review! (there's a link to see the new Doug on my profile … while you're there take my poll!) -Grace

* * *


	19. Home With Doug

**Thank you all for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I've been really going back through my outline for this story, and I'm pretty sure I'll have about 11 chapters after this … think that's too long? …. Here's the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

*HM pov*

* * *

The next couple of days flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for Sunday dinner at the Weasley's.

"Come on Draco, please go with me! I just know they'll have birthday presents , and you know how I hate that," I was practically begging him with puppy dog eyes, as he watched a qudditich game on t.v. We had set the tv up in the 'common room' after we got home with Doug on Thursday, and he's been watching wizard channels ever since.

"I ended up in Saint Mungo's, last time I went!" He complained as he scratched behind Doug's ear. Doug is such a good little puppy, and he really likes Draco too.

"I know, and I haven't asked you to go since, and I don't go every week. That's a big deal Draco," I said as I walked towards him, and picked Doug up.

"I will not go back to Weasel's house," he said stubbornly.

"Fine," I said quietly, and went over to the table, picked up Doug's leash, and walked out the door. Oh the nerve of him. How can he say no and not even feel bad?!

I decided to walk for a while, so Doug could go potty, and then I'd apparate us there. I don't want him to have an accident at The Burrow, when he's meeting everyone for the first time. Plus I was a little early to go directly there.

After he went to the bathroom, I picked him up and apparated us outside The Burrow. I let him down and we walked up to the back door, and I let us in. There was some food cooking itself on the stove, but there was no one was in there. Yum, it smells good. I thought as I continued on into the family room to see where everyone probably was.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everybody yelled.

I jumped back in surprise, and Doug started barking. I looked around at my friends, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, George, Alicia, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and … Draco?! Oh no he didn't!

"Well thanks … everyone," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"I think she thought, she got out of celebrating her birthday this year," Ginny said with a smile, and came forward. Holding her young son James.

"I was only hoping," I said with a smile.

"You know better than to think the Weasleys would pass up a party," joked George.

"Oh George," Mrs. Wealsey said with a look, "we just wanted to make sure you had a celebration dear. Everyone needs a party."

I mumbled something about not needing one, and Ron came forward, and gave me a hug, "See I told you all she wouldn't go for this … how about we just give her the present so we can eat!"

"Oh yes! Get the present," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"Mine first," yelled George as he made his present magically appear, and pushed towards me. I was not surprised to find a couple WWW products that I could actually use. Some of the beauty products I've bought before, some candy, and a Pyme Puff.

"I didn't know Malfoy got you a puppy, or I wouldn't have gotten you a puff," George said with a sad smile.

I smiled, and looked to Doug over on Draco's lap in the corner, "Thank you George, and Alicia. I still love it!"

Next Mrs. Weasley brought me a wrapped item, that I can only assume is a book. I smiled as she took a picture for the scrap book, and then began to open it.

I was correct. It was, in fact, a book. I began to read the title, when Mrs. Wealsey hurried off to get the cake ready.

Harry came up and sat by me, "Mrs. Weasley found that, but her and Mr. Weasley couldn't afford it, so Ginny and I went in with them. I think you'll find it interesting … I especially wanted you to uncover your past, like I figured mine out."

"Thanks Harry," I said with a smile, and then looked at the old book. 'Montressor' was the biggest word on the front, so one could only imagine what was inside.

I loved my gift, and I was sure I would enjoy reading it, but I couldn't help, but think about the irony of the situation as Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake. My friends, that I have considered my family for years, decided to be safe and get me a book for my birthday, but my fiancé, who was my enemy until recently had bought me the present I had always secretly wanted since childhood.

Life's funny like that I guess. Things never happen the way you imagine, and you think the world is ending, but something better might just be getting started. Who would have thought that Umbridge, or whoever paired myself with Draco was actually doing something good?

I smiled yet again at the camera, and blew out the candles on the cake, and knew, a new part of my life was beginning.

…

"UUHHH" I groaned as I kicked off my sheets yet again. It was four o'clock in the morning, and it seemed like I was waking up every couple hours with a change in temperature. Freezing, or burning up. My body couldn't make up it's mind!

I sat up, but had to lay back down due to the spinning of the room. 'Hmphf, how am I supposed to get to the bathroom?!' I thought as my stomach started to churn.

I could always tell, right before I was going to get sick, and this was one of those times. What do I do? … "DRACO," I said as loudly as I could, but came out more like a croak.

Within the minute Draco came running in my room in just his boxers, "Whatta matter?" He asked a bit sleepily.

"I need something to throw up in," I said a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly his face became a bit more awake, and he called for Ginger. She brought a bucket of sorts. By the time I was through, Draco was asleep sitting up, holding the bucket for me. I smiled at his state of dress. Someone had been working out since qudditich at Hogwarts…

"Draco, I'm sorry I woke you, but you can go back to bed now," I said as I put the bucket on the floor and went towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. I felt immensely better, and couldn't wait to get back to sleep.

I walked back to my bed, but stopped short. Draco had moved from the end of my bed, to the pillows, and Doug (who had been sleeping on his little bed in the corner of my room until now) was now sleeping on his chest curled up in a little ball.

I sighed, and crawled into bed. It was his own fault if he got sick.

..

"Mione," Draco said as he gently shook me awake.

I opened my eyes. Why was he dressed for work, before I left? He was never ready before me! I sat up quickly, but then had to lay back down … jeez not again.

"I want you to get right back to sleep, but I wanted to wake you up , and tell you I owled you in sick for work today," He began.

"Why'd you do that? I'm fine!" I protested.

"That's as far from the truth as it could be," he said with a smirk. "You have a fever, I checked, so no work for you today."

I crossed my arms, and pouted.

"Look on the bright side, yesterday after your party you were worried about Doug spending his first day alone, while we were both at work. Now he doesn't have to," Draco reasoned.

"I guess you're right," I said with a small smile as he lifted Doug up onto my bed, and he came over and curled up on my lap happily.

"That little prat decided I'm more comfortable than his bed. He slept on me all night," he paused as I laughed, "Anyways, I need to get going, but stay hydrated, and call Ginger if you need anything at all. No matter how small it is."

"Yes, sir," I said with a yawn as he hurried from the room.

I looked down at Doug, "I guess it's just you and me."

He looked at me, and then rested his head on my hand, so I'd pet him. Everyone had thought he was so cute yesterday. Even Mr. Weasley, who isn't a fan of dogs. James had especially liked Doug, and he was surprisingly very well behaved around the baby.

Yesterday had been a lot of fun, and Draco had really made a point to get along with everyone. Sure, for most of the time he was sitting in the corner with Doug, but he wasn't arrogant at all. Shocking, I know.

For the next couple hours I slipped in and out of consciousness. I knew that Ginger was checking on me frequently, and could also tell my fever wasn't going down.

Around lunch Ginger came in, and forced me to eat. It didn't stay down long, but afterwards I wasn't tired, so I decided to look through my book.

It seemed to be the story of all my ancestors. I read a couple, and they were pretty interesting. Apparently the Montresor, and Luchesi family feud goes way back. As I continued to read on, it seemed to be written in the third person. I had also noticed there was no author … does the book write itself???

I continued to the end of the book, and found my Grandfather's, and dad's story!!! I found them really interesting, but it seemed that it wasn't written until after the person died, and there was only a mention of me in my father's story. Just as I was finishing Ginger came in again with food.

"Mistress told Ginngy, that Mistress has not eaten all day! Gingy is very worried about Mistress," she squeaked as she came towards the bed with a huge array of breakfast food, even though it was well into the afternoon.

She set the tray on the bed, and looked at me expectantly. I really wasn't hungry, "Thanks Ginger, I'll eat it in a little bit."

"Gingy will be back to check on Mistress," she said with suspicion, and disappeared with a CRACK.

Ughh what am I going to do with all of this food … it's not like I can eat it with my stomach feeling like this. I looked around for an answer, and noticed the letter I had written Viktor last week was still on my dresser. I really need to mail that. Maybe I just needed some fresh air to feel better. I decided I would walk to the Owlery outside.

I stood up slowly, but still felt a little dizzy. I put on my robe, "Come on Doug," I said, and made my way to the little house that the owls were kept in. Doug barked at the owls, but I eventually picked one of the many owls, and sent it off with the letter to Viktor.

I began the long journey back to my room, and felt tired. After what seemed like hours I made it back up to my room with Doug right behind me. It was amazing how a usually easy walk could become a hardship. 'What did I have?' I thought as I opened the door.

I stopped just inside the door in surprise, but Doug continued to the bed. Draco was sitting on my bed eating pretty much all of the food on the tray in a rapid rate.

"I had heard you were to stay in bed all day, so imagine my surprise to not find you in your room, when I came home from work," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"I just went for a walk," I said sheepishly as I sat down on the bed.

"Sure you did. So what did you do on your day off," he asked.

"I, don't, really remember … I slept and read a little, but other than that … oh yeah Ginger came in a lot too," I said feeling a little confused.

He looked a little concerned, "I see Ginger brought you a feast," he joked as he continued to eat.

"Yup, and my shadow looks like a house elf now too," I said as I laid back on my pillow.

"My mum always does that when people are sick. It will help you get better faster. You can make it through," he assured me

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," I said tiredly.

"One doesn't hear that often, especially from you … sure you don't want any food?" He asked after a while.

"I'm positive," I said quietly.

"More for me," he said quietly.

…

I turned back over onto my side and pulled my blankets up to my shoulder. 'It's freezing' I thought soporifically. Next to me was warm, so I moved closer. Wait a second, it just moved?

I sat up and opened my eyes. 'Whoops, that was Draco' I thought as I felt my cheeks warm.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up," he said with a smirk.

I tried to back up and realized Doug was curled up right beside me … I turned to pick him up and move him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco put something on my bed side table.

"What's that?" I asked as I turned around.

"I don't know," he said looking guilty for a second and then masking his emotions. He only masks his emotions when he has something to hide.

I looked over and recognized the old book. I smirked at him.

"I just decided to stay in here, since you're sick, and it was the only thing around to read," he said with indifference.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would read Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice," I joked as I reached across him and got the book.

"I figured it couldn't be a hideous book, since you read it practically every week," he said back.

"It's a classic and my favorite, so be quite. You're just embarrassed I caught you reading it," I said with a smug smile.

"I was just thinking it's stupid to read something over and over. I don't understand why someone would read a book multiple times, so I read it to see why," he smirked back.

"If you have a problem, you could leave you know," I said as I laid back down. How can I still be tired if I've been sleeping all day?

He stretched out on the bed too, "I don't have a problem … just wondered why it caught your attention so."

"You want the reasons?" I asked, and looked up at him.

"I would love to hear them," he said sarcastically.

"Well if you didn't want to then .." I said with a glare, turned around and buried my face into the pillow.

"Wait, I really do want to hear it," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Well for starters, Jane Austen is a great writer. I love the plot, and characters. You're a bit like Mr. Darcy, you know," I said with a smile as u turned back towards him.

"Besides being insanely rich, and handsome, I see no other similarities. I don't cheat people out of money," he said in outrage.

I smiled, "You obviously haven't read the entire book. If you finish it you'll see, but you did forget one obvious similarity."

"No, tell me how we're alike!" he said defiantly.

"Well for one thing you're both arrogant," I started.

"What's wrong with a little confidence? You're saying it like it's a bad thing," he said with a handsome smirk.

I ignored his comment and continued, "You assumed when I found out it was you I had to marry, that I'd be beyond happy and accept. Plus you're both misunderstood when people first meet you."

"I am a very complex person, but Elizabeth Bennet does fall in love him? What a stud!" He joked.

"Yes, but she also completely hated him for three fourths of the book," I tried to reason.

"But it's what she thinks in the end that counts," he said more to himself then me, as he looked at the window in surprise.

Wow, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship is a lot like mine and Draco's … but I don't LOVE him … right?

"Here Hermione," Draco said with a look of curiosity at the letter he was handing me. What the- I hadn't even noticed him get up …

I looked down at the letter, and defiantly recognized the handwriting. 'Viktor wrote back!' I thought as I opened the letter hurriedly.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I was a bit worried, when I had not heard from you in so long, but then I received news through a friend of the marriage law. I figured you would write when you had time, and today I received your letter before practice. I find it very surprising, and am happy, that you are getting along well with your assigned partner. I never would have thought you would be paired with the Malfoy boy. You seem so very different. I will send two tickets for you and Malfoy for my next month's game if you can make it. It will be nice to see each other again. Also I'm very sorry to hear you have not been feeling well. I hope you feel better soon._

_Viktor_

"Whose it from??" I heard Draco ask as I finished reading the letter.

"Viktor Krum," I said vaguely, and put the letter in my drawer of letters.

"Krum?" Draco asked loudly.

"Yes, you know, the Viktor who competed in The Triwizard Tournament."

"I know who it is!" Draco said a bit impatiently, "Why is he writing to you?"

I looked at him in surprise, and had to try really hard not to smile. There was no denying it. Draco was jealous. The professional qudditich player was writing to me … I guess what was sort of impressive. "Viktor and I have kept in touch since fourth year, and I go to his qudditich games once a year," I explained.

"Sounds like fun," I heard him say a bit like a pouting child, and heard him mumble something about 'first name basis with Krum.'

"You'll go with me this year, right?" I asked sweetly, trying to make him feel better. It was cute seeing him jealous, but who knew what Draco would do?

"When is it?" He asked.

"The day after Lena's wedding," I said with a smile.

"Does this mean I have to go to the muggle hotel?" He asked in fake disappointment.

"Yes Draco, that's exactly what it means," I said with a smug smile.

**

* * *

**

Well? I'll update when I can … sorry if theres mistakes, review!!!! -Grace

* * *


	20. 2nd Wedding of Many

**

* * *

**

So, I'm not quite sure what exactly I want hermione to be sick with, but it's something magical. It's not life threatening per say, but she's sick for like a week … sorry if you're tired of ppl getting sick, but this it's how the cookie crumbles!

* * *

I sat up and stretched, trying to get the stiffness out of my joints. I felt like I hadn't truly been awake for a long period of time … but how long? I didn't know.

I looked over at my clock, 3:45 AM. I sighed at the early time … sleep feels so far off now, so why not go watch some tv? I haven't been out and about for forever! Walk about would be good. I stood up cautiously, and made my way to the door.

I opened my bedroom door, and was surprised to see the small reading lamp in the corner was on. Draco was lounging in his favorite chair reading at this early hour.

He must not have heard me open my door, because he didn't look up. Even as I walked closer, he was engrossed with reading that book … I wonder what book it is.

I was now, right in front of him, and could see the book clearly in the dim light. I snatched it out of his hands, "I thought you said you only read it, because it was the only book in there?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked up in total shock, and then smiled, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I didn't expect to see you up and back to usual nagging self for another week."

I narrowed my eyes in fake anger at his attempt at humor, and sat down. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a bit tired.

"And anyways, I can't start a book, and then not finish it," he explained as I leaned back into him. He so comfortable … with how muscular he is, you wouldn't think he would be, but I found myself more comfortable than I had been in days.

"I know what you mean … how about you read out loud," I asked him just above a whisper. It almost seemed like we were talking loudly, since it was so quiet.

"Sure … now where was I?" He asked himself. There was a slight pause, he cleared his throat, and began to read, "Elizabeth was sitting by herself the next morning and writing to Jane, while Mrs. Collins and Maria were gone on business into the valley, when she was startled by a ring at the door, the certain signal of a visitor. As she heard no carriage …(I would type this but it's taking a long time)… when the door opened, and to her very great surprise, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy only, entered the room."

"What?! Mr. Darcy comes to see her?" Draco stopped reading, and asked.

"Now, now, if you stop now you won't finish the book, and this is one of my favorite parts," I said even though my eyes were still closed as I leaned on him.

"Is this the part you mentioned the other day?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"We're getting there. They're not quite ready to be together just yet," I said, and he continued to read.

…Three days later … Thursday October, 15

"Draco I'm fine! Why can't you understand that?! Even Ginger has cleared me to go to work on Monday!" I practically shouted.

"You were sick for a week, and I just don't think it would be wise for you to go," he said back patiently yet again.

"You're in the wedding! You have to go. Plus you r.s.v. for a date, so you can't just go without one," I tried to explain.

"I'll go alone, and tell him you're sick," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you told them they'd be two people going Draco. You can't just change the numbers for weddings. People have been planning!" I said back.

"I'll … bring my mum," he said thinking quickly.

"She's already invited," I said getting annoyed again.

"Well …" he was saying something, but I wasn't really listening.

We have been having this argument, for the past day, and that was always his defense. It wasn't like I was some incompetent baby. I'm perfectly fine. After the healer gave me the potions, that I've been taking the last couple of days, I've been feeling much better, thank you very much. He's treating me like I'm going to fall over … OR

"YOU'RE EMBARRESSED OF ME AREN'T YOU?!" I actually yelled this time.

"No-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Well at least now I know why you don't want me to go to Zamini's wedding tomorrow. You should have just told me that from the beginning," I said and walked out the door.

"But I didn't say that?" I heard him say, but I continued towards the library. Right before he had returned from work for lunch, and our argument had started, I had found a picture I had been looking for … just ignore him and keep walking Hermione …

"Ginger!" I called trying to distract myself from his approaching footsteps.

"Yes Mistress?" she asked as she appeared.

"Will you bring Doug in for me, and give him a bath? I'm sure he's been rolling around in the mud outside, and tomorrow I'm sure Narcissa will want to take nice pictures. She jokingly brought up taking pictures with her 'first grandchild' and since we'll be dressed formally for the wedding-" I was saying.

"You mean I will be," Draco said from behind us.

I spun around, "Why are you following me?"

"We obviously need to sort this out Hermione," he said back.

"No Draco, you obviously need to get back to work," I said, and crossed my arms. He was about to deny it, but I interrupted him again, "Don't make me owl your father. We'll talk about it when you get home tonight."

He simply nodded in anger, and left.

"Ginger just ignore him, and get my silver dress ready please," I said with a smile, and continued into the library.

While I've been sick I have been working on a scrap book from when I was younger until now. I collected a couple pictures my Grandma had gotten from my parents when they were neighbors, and then I had all my muggle pictures until Hogwarts. I had put together an assortment of pages including some hilarious ones of Ron, Harry, and I during second year.

I smiled at the little book I had made, and appreciated the work. I had finally finished, but I didn't want to carry it back up to my room, so I just transferred it there magically. I sighed and made it back to my room, and was happily greeted by Doug as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi baby," I said as I scratched behind his ears.

"I missed you too _Honey_," came a sarcastic voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly in surprise. Draco was sitting on my desk, and was holding my photo album.

"I detect sarcasm from _your_ _highness_," I said with just as much sarcasm, referring to him making the decision for me to not go to the wedding.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. I really came back to talk this out, but I wasn't sure if you hit me with this on purpose or not," he said with a slight smirk as he held up the book I had meant to send to my desk.

"And how was I supposed to know you'd be sitting on my desk?" I asked innocently, just to not answer his question.

"Anyways, I guess we can go to the ceremony, and maybe the reception. For a while, but only if you're up for it," he said in a defeated tone.

I smiled, and walked over to him and whispered, "I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

"Oh, did you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I did," I answered back.

"Well maybe I just want to see all the Slytherin make fun of you, since you're annoying me right now," he said absentmindedly as he flipped through the pictures.

"How rude!" I said as I came over and tried to take the book away, but he held onto it.

"I have a problem with this book," he said with a look, that I couldn't tell if it was serious or not.

"And what might it be?" I asked and then pulled on it again, but he was stronger.

"It has pictures of Weasel in it-" he began.

"I'm not taking them out Draco. He's one of my best friends," I said with an exasperated tone.

"Let me finish. I was just saying, that it had pictures of him and not me," he said and looked at me.

"Well why would I have pictures of you? You were mean to me?" Was my only answer.

"I know, but seeing you on a personal level from when you were little just makes me wonder how different our lives would have been if your parents hadn't died," he shut the book.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that," I said quietly.

"The past would have been really different. And I don't know, what if Umbridge sees this or something? She could use this against us, and not allow our marriage," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"I guess you're right, but I bet your mum will take pictures tomorrow," I said as I looked into his gray eyes, and smirked, "You're just jealous you're not in there, aren't you."

"Not one bit," Draco said with a smirk. Then he pulled on the book we were both still holding, and brought me towards him. Before I could even think his lips are moving against mine, and I realized just how much I had missed kissing him.

"I can do that, so why would I be jealous of him … but no more getting sick," he said with a smirk, and exited the room quickly. I smiled at his abrupt leaving … it didn't look like he thought he could handle making out in my bedroom.

…

I had wanted to sit near the back in one of the last rows, but Narcissa has seen me walk in, and had waved me to sit right next to her in the 5th row. I had just about died of embarrassment, as I walked past the sea of people all watching me walk forward to join Narcissa and Lucius.

Sure, I walked with fake assurance, and I knew I looked good, but I couldn't help but wonder what people were thinking …

Draco was probably right. I'd be bullied at the reception by the hundreds of Slytherin, since I was the lone Gryffindor. Why had I wanted to come to this?! … oh yeah, it was to finally see the look on Pansy's face when she saw Draco not hating to stand next to me. I smiled at the thought of her and Goyle paired together… wow I'm so mean.

I looked over at Narcissa as she nudged me in the side, "Oh look there's Draco and the groomsmen. It looks like the wedding is about to get started," she said quietly as she nodded towards the front.

I smiled, nodded my acknowledgement, and looked towards the front. Sure enough there was Draco. He looked absolutely picture perfect standing next to Blaise. Their black tuxedos, white shirts, and white ties looked very professional.

I couldn't help but wonder who Draco was scanning the church for … could it possibly be me? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as the grand doors at the rear of the church opened, and a young girl began to make her way down the aisle.

Two women I did not recognize followed the girl, then Pansy with her puggy face, and the maid of honor. I turned around fully to face the back, and see who the bride was. As the bride women entered the room, even though I have never met her, I could tell she was kind hearted. She was very beautiful, and she complimented Blaise looks wise … I wonder what people will think of me, and Draco on our wedding day …

I turned as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, "Excuse me for interrupting, but I just couldn't wait until after the ceremony. How do you know the groom?" Asked a handsome Italian looking man with an accent in hushed tones.

"I went to school with him, and-" I began, but cut short as the preacher began to speak.

"Oh how nice," he said with a smile, and reluctantly turned around.

* * *

*DM pov* (surprised?! As am I!! I was going to try and keep it mostly from hermione's pov, but I can't resist)

I know I shouldn't make it obvious, but I scanned the church again anyways. Where could she be? I knew I shouldn't have let her come … she hasn't been feeling well, and if she had to leave it's not like she could apparate herself home if she's puking.

… I have to spot her fast, if she's still in here, because the ceremony is about to start. After Diana gets up here I'll have to turn around …

Suddenly, movement towards the front caught my eye. I looked to see why someone was turning away from the bride, and was surprised to find Hermione. Why was she sitting near the front? I would have thought she'd sit near the back. Oh my mum probably brought her up there … wait a second. Whose that guy talking to her?

Suddenly the preacher began to talk, so I forced myself to turn around. I thought I recognized the man as Zambini's cousin from Italy I'd met on occasion, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

I tried to pay attention, but I truly couldn't. All I wanted to do was just check once to see if he was still talking with her, or not, but that would have been a sign of weakness. I tried to reason, that I couldn't do anything if they were still talking, and it's not like I should really care anyways. But I do …

Time seemed to drag on, but luckily I was paying enough attention to the wedding, that I knew when to hand over the rings … the ring I got Hermione was better …

You know what … I really don't like how all of a sudden I bring Hermione into everything. Why do I do that? Sure she's always there since we practically room together, and were engaged. But when I was with Emily, I didn't think about her all the time …

Could what my mom said this morning be true? … nahhh it couldn't be!

Blaise and Diana processed out, and the wedding party followed behind. Yup. It was his cousin … prat.

"Drakey! I haven't seen you in ages!!" Laughed Pansy as she came over, and talked to me.

"Hey Pansy," I said with a nod.

"I see you haven't had your meeting with Umbridge yet," she said with a nod towards Hermione who was approaching us.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, hoping she would answer before Hermione heard her.

"Well SHE'S here still," she said rather rudely as Hermione walked up.

"Hey Honey," Hermione said sweetly, and gave me a quick kiss. "Oh hi Pansy, good job in the wedding."

I smiled to myself, because I knew exactly what Hermione was doing … trying to make Pansy mad.

"Draco! Are you smiling??" Pansy asked in shock.

"Huh?" I looked at her a bit confused.

She looked between Hermione, and myself, "Come on Greg, we need to be going!"

Goyle rolled his eyes, but followed obediently. I turned to Hermione, who had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" She said with a huge smile, and began to pull me out of the church. "We better hurry though, because the best man can't be late for the reception!"

As soon as we were out the door I apparated us to Blaise's house. When we had landed I heard her sigh in annoyance, "You could have warned me!"

"Sorry dear," I said with a smirk and she noticed Pansy and Goyle were right behind us.

She laughed and began to walk faster, "It's really nice outside for October! Don't you think?"

"Practically fantastic," I said with some sarcasm.

"I almost wish our wedding wasn't in December. It's so cold, and there's no way we'll be able to be outside comfortably," she began to ramble.

I was pretending to listen when I saw Blaise's cousin. I think his name was Luke. I looked down at Hermione, who was still talking about the weather, and put my arm around her.

She looked up at me in shock. "I thought you said you were cold?" I said with indifference.

"No Draco, I said I hope it's not too terribly cold on our day. Don't you ever listen?!" She said, but didn't acknowledge the arm again.

I saw Luke noticed my arm and started to hang around other girls … he had always been quite the player.

…

For the meal we were seated with the rest of the wedding party, but Blaise and Diana were at their own table.

"And then Draco and Greg locked the 1st year Gryffindor in the closet for a whole day without anyone noticing!" Pansy said with a smirk towards Hermione.

Hermione continued to pick at her food, and pretended not to notice, "Pansy you're forgetting one detail," I said with a smirk, and she looked at me in confusion. "You didn't tell them how we scared the first years in the closet. You didn't mention that it was after you took the mask off that they ran into the closet."

Everyone laughed, and Pansy pretended to be offended like she always used to at school. Hermione just looked up with a smile, but then went back to picking at her food.

We all continued to talk, and soon it was time for the first dance.

"Draco … I think I'm going to head home. I'm just a little tired," she said and began to walk towards the door.

I followed her out a bit disappointed. My well thought out plan wouldn't be put in to action … I didn't want to ask since she was tired. It wasn't romantic … even though I had really wanted her to go to the wedding all along this had stopped me, because I was nervous … yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I Draco Lucius Malfoy was nervous …

"Here I'll apparated you from here," I said taking her hand.

She jumped a bit, "I didn't realize you had followed me out, but it's okay. I wanted walk through their garden to get a little fresh air before I went home. Really you can go inside. I just didn't want to be around Pansy any longer."

"I don't really want to go back either. Here, I'll show you the best place in the garden," I said with a smile and led her towards where the pond was surrounded by roses.

She laughed as I hurriedly tugged her along, "Don't walk so fast this sliver dress and heels weren't made to be ran in."

I slowed my strides, and looked behind me, "That reminds me, I forgot to tell you how wonderful you looked tonight."

I could tell she blushed again, just as she had every other time I'd told her that tonight, "Now that you mention it, I think you've said that before."

"Really?" I pretended to not remember.

She rolled her eyes, and I felt a slight pull as she almost tripped, but gained her balance. "Can we please slow down," she asked.

I stopped, "Well we are here now …"

She stopped along side me, and looked around, "Wow … who would have thought a place could be so romantic … For some reason it reminds me of Pemberley."

I took a deep breath, and got the ring out of my pocket discreetly, "Really? I doubt Mr. Darcy would have had the time to plant all of this."

She turned towards me, "If it would have impressed Elizabeth he would have."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He didn't usually think about if Elizabeth liked him," I said taking a step towards her with a smirk. Let her think I'd go in for the kiss …

"Yes well, people change. Don't they Draco," she said with a smile.

"Hmm," I said pretending to think. This was really going to be hard. She looks to elegant in the moonlight. It's making me nervous, "I'm not sure, how about you tell me what you think…"

"Tell you what?" she asked slightly confused.

"About … how much people change," I said with a shrug.

"How am I supposed say that?" She asked with a smile.

I looked at her with a smile and kneeled down, "Saying yes to marrying me, would be a start."

She looked down at me in shock, "But we're already getting married?"

"Just because we're forced into something doesn't mean we should skip a step," I said as I put the ring on her finger and stood up.

"How unDarcy of you," she joked, "But I never did actually say yes!"

**

* * *

**

Ahhhhh well I'm not so sure about this chapter, but it's been so long I felt like I had to update! I wrote it all today, so there's probably mistakes … what do you think? Do I write any good under pressure? Also I'm really sorry if any of you haven't read Pride and Prejudice … I'm making a lot of references … REVIEW -Grace

* * *


	21. 3rd Down

Sorry. sorry. sorry for the wait~

* * *

"HM pov*

"Wow Hermione! Who would have thought you would have ended up with such a hunk! I always thought you'd end up with the sweet and sensitive type," Lena said with a laugh as we stood in the back of the church waiting for the rehearsal to start.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked in fake anger.

"Well, you were never one to fall for the guys based just on their looks, and I seem to remember you telling me about a terrible boy named Draco that attended your boarding school. Remember Sean O'Falen?" She asked with a brilliantly white smile.

I groaned, "That was elementary school. Don't even say the name to me!!"

She laughed, and I stuck my tongue out at her before I started down the aisle in my brown dress.

She eventually followed me, and the rest of the rehearsal went smoothly.

I had known her and Travis would get married since we were young. They were perfect for each other, and their obvious love story had always made me anxious to write my own.

Travis and I were next door neighbors growing up, and our parents had been great friends. When we started kindergarten and I became best friends with Lena, Travis was jealous I had a new friend. Eventually all three of us became very close through elementary school, but I had also noticed the chemistry they had even before I left for Hogwarts.

Then each summer they seemed to get closer and closer, so by the time it was their senior year of high school I was not surprised at all that they were dating.

We had become more distant, but we always talked on birthdays, sent presents, and got together when we could.

As the wedding party processed out of the church after the rehearsal, and met at the back of the church, Draco made his way over to me. He had dressed to impress wearing a very nice blue shirt, silver tie, and dress pants, so it's no wonder Lena thought he looked nice.

"… so what's next?" He asked with a smile. I could tell he was trying to pretend to be open about being around muggles.

"Well we're all going out to eat, but then I have the bachelorette party. Travis said you could join the boys if you'd like," I said with an encouraging nod as we made our way to the rehearsal dinner.

He looked at me with some nervousness, "I'd be alone with the muggles, doing muggle things?"

I laughed, "Yes Draco, you would. Don't be such a little 'scaredie cat!"

He walked on in silent pondering for a couple of minutes, but then turned to me with a smirk, "Would I meet this Sean O'Fallen?"

I looked at him in shock. How had he heard us talking in the back of the church? "No!"

"Oh alright, I guess I'll give it a try. But I have very good hearing you know," he smirked and then sat down at one of the tables to eat.

…

"OhMyGod this really makes me miss you!!" Lena giggled as the limo took us back to the hotel.

"I know! We need to get together more. Even though it won't be as fun, since you'll be a married women tomorrow!" I said with a giggle.

At the beginning of the night, I had not wanted to drink too much. Lena on the other hand, knew I'd try and hang back, so she brought me one for every single drink she had … To say we were drunk was an understatement.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel, and I got out a bit unsteadily, "Bye girls!!" I called and headed towards my room. About half way up I took off my black heels, and paused to pull up my strapless black dress. It was a bit big in the chest because it was actually Lena's, and she had forced me borrow it. We had all decided to wear black and 'mourn' her last night of freedom, but I hadn't packed a sexy enough dress, so Lena had made me wear it.

I hurried towards my door as soon as the elevator doors slid opened. I had always been a bit creeped out in hotels due to all the scary movies set there. I reached for my purse and dug through it for my key.

I eventually got the key in the slot, and stumbled in and closed the door. I looked around at the empty room, and remembered with a little bit of disappointment that Draco went out with the boys.

I slumped down, sitting on the bed when suddenly the bathroom door opened. I looked up in complete shock as Draco came walking out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Oh, I didn't know you were home!" I said without thinking and then began to laugh at my loose use of the word 'home.'

"Yea, the guys got back a while ago so I decided to shower tonight so I wouldn't be in your way tomorrow," he said as he went through his suite case and pulled out boxers.

"Did you guys have good muggle fun?!" I asked as I laid back on the bed.

He glanced over at me before answering with a smirk, "I will admit it was an eye opening experience, and I think I washed all the muggle germs off in the shower. It looks like someone had too much to drink."

"I most certainly did not!" I said in a sudden outrage and stood up.

He smirked over at me, "I bet you couldn't walk over here in a straight line."

I crossed my arms in defiance, and stood up a bit unsteadily. I took a step towards him in a semi straight line and made it to him without tripping, "I win!" I said with a triumphant smile.

He looked down at me with a handsome smile. I hadn't realized how close I came to him, but as he reached out and brushed the stray hair from my forehead I realized we were closer than I originally thought.

He leaned down slowly, as if he had planned for this to happen and kissed my cheek softly, and then moved to my neck and whispered, "No, I win. Malfoys always win."

My hands found their way to his blonde hair and intertwined there as he moved to meet my lips. And even though I used to hate Draco I couldn't imagine never kissing him again. It was simple with us, almost effortless, and I barely noticed as he picked me up and carried me over to place me lightly on the edge of the bed without breaking our heated kiss.

…

*knock, knock, knock!!*

I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!*

"Ughhh," I sighed and turned over to face the clock.

As soon as I saw the blaring red numbers I knew who was at the door, "One second Lena!" I shouted completely awake now as I scrambled to get my shoes and makeup.

"SHHHHH" Draco shushed automatically even though he was still half asleep. I looked over at him for the first time and saw he was just wearing his boxers … what happened last night?

I hurried towards the door and left with Lena to get ready for the wedding, while also trying to leave my thoughts of Draco behind as well.

…

"I knew I shouldn't have drank last night!" I called to no one in particular as I walked out of the hotel suite bathroom with my newly dried hair from my recent shower, just wearing a slip.

Lena smiled from where she was getting her long dark hair styled in an extravagant due, "Oh Hermione you crack me up … why don't you come over here and entertain me while I'm stuck."

I walked over and sat down, so she began to do my make-up.

"How can I entertain you on your special day?" I asked in fake excitement.

"Tell me how you and Draco got together. I'm sure it's bound to be an interesting story."

I laughed, buying myself some time. What was 'the story' going to be?! I obviously couldn't tell her the truth … We were forced together by the Ministry, "Well as you know, Draco and I never got along, but looking back I see the fine line between our hate, and .. love." I paused to assess the validity of my statement and felt a bit surprised behind the truth I found.

"I bet …" she said prompting me to continue.

"So one day we were forced to be together at a dinner, and we surprisingly hit it off. A while later he called me up, and before I knew it I couldn't imagine my life without him. I know it's a shortened version, but we're in a bit of a time crunch," I finished pointing towards the make-up bag she had abandoned to listen.

She nodded and continued with the make-up, "I just feel like I'm missing a lot behind the story. You guys have a complicated relationship, and I can tell."

I smiled, "You have no idea."

We all continued to get ready and as usual I did not feel like I belonged … the muggles were always friendly, but I had only ever been fully accepted by Lena and Travis. It reminded me of my young elementary school days before Hogwarts.

I looked around and realized we were all ready to head to the church. Hopefully Draco found his way alright …

"Come on Hermione! We need to get in the limo," One of the brides maids called as we headed out the door.

As I sat in the limo I realized this was the second wedding I'd attended recently and I only had one more to go till mine … After Luna got married … I was next!

"Hermione, are you okay? You look nervous enough to be the one getting married," Lena said with an almost nervous smile.

"It's just weird to think that this will be me …" I said and looked out the window. I didn't feel like talking about it, and Lena understood, just as she had when we were little. I didn't always want to vocalize what I was thinking.

All too soon the limo came to a stop. Would I be ready to marry Draco?! … I couldn't be sure, but that kiss last night was beyond any kiss I had ever had with anyone…

The wedding flew by, but that might have been because I was in a state of shock. Before I could even blink it seemed that Lena and Tyler were processing out of the church and the wedding party began to follow.

Draco met me again at the end of the church, "Do we have to stay at the reception long?"

"Well, we'll stay for a while," I began, but he got a sad face.

"But the qudditich game starts in two hours! We need to see their warm up," he asked pleadingly.

I smiled, because he was acting like a kid, "I promise we won't stay long."

"Good, cause I don't want any more muggle germs then I have to have," he mumbled under his breath.

I looked at him disapprovingly, and he gave me a sheepish smile, "Old habits die hard."

We continued to the reception, and ate the dinner, watched the first dances. After I had danced with Draco, both the bride and groom, I explained that Draco and I had to go, and I was sorry. They understood. I knew they wouldn't have a major problem with it, because I had never fit in well with the others.

"Bye Hermione! We're coming back just in time for your wedding. I'll miss you!" Lena said tearing up a bit.

"Bye Lena, have fun you two. I'll miss you too!" I said as I hugged them. Draco shook Tyler's hand and then Lena hugged him.

As soon as we were out of the ballroom Draco grabbed my arm, and apparated us to the qudditich game.

"Draco, what if someone saw us?!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, you worry too much," he said as we continued towards the stadium in the crowded area.

"We didn't even check out of the hotel, and I don't have my bag!" I crossed my arms in a pout. I hate not planning stuff out.

"Oh I apparated the stuff home this morning, and talked to the lady, which I assume you mean the checking out," he said with a smug smile. He thought he had one up on me.

"Are we going to watch the game in our nice clothes, and do you have the tickets?" I asked, testing him.

"Of course I have them, and we're going to buy qudditich apparel. You have none anyways so it doesn't matter that I forgot this slight detail."

I sighed. I just didn't like not having my wand, and since it was in my bag I was defenseless.

"What else did I forget?" He asked a bit impatiently.

"I just don't have my wand …." I said quietly.

He looked confused, "Well I have mine, so you'll be fine."

I just nodded as he put his arm around my shoulders reassuringly and led me towards a clothing cart.

…

"That was the best game of the entire season!!" Draco yelled, and tore his eyes away from the field, and looked at me with his eyes full of excitement, "Can you believe the upset?!"

I gave him a half smile, "Qudditich isn't my thing. You know that. I'll take your word for it,"

"I can't believe you don't see what a big deal this is!" He practically yelled and then turned to talk to the man next to him about the Irish loss.

I stood looking out at the field feeling a bit bored. I liked coming after the game had started … it made the game go by faster.

"'ErMiOnee? How haf you bin?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind me.

"Viktor!" I said with a smile, and gave him a hug, "I've been better. What about you?"

"I haf been busy, and very 'appy I do not live in England vith this law," He said slowly.

Seeing him reminded me of fourth year, "Yes, it's been a lot to deal with, but …" I trailed off not knowing the right words to say.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Draco said from behind me.

"I bet, but I never imagined you two put together," he said in decent English.

"Not many people do," I said smiling up at Draco.**

* * *

**

* * *

Sorry it's short and took so long … and if there;s mistakes … ughh I've been so busy! Review! -Grace


	22. Falling Far

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I was so late, so I've been way too busy. Also I have some minor points to go over. At their meeting they're going to be married on December 15****th**** instead of October … I decided I needed a bigger time frame. Also I'm sorry if you thought I was repetitive with the asking to marry. I thought the first was unofficial and the second was, but idr the details … also I didn't mean to say wedding I meant a Thanksgiving party … u'll see**

**Anyways. I'll fix these when I have time … I'm so sorry.  
**

***HM pov***

"Please Draco, I'm bored and we have a couple hours!" I said pouting.

He sighed, "I really don't think I can."

"What do you mean CAN?! Of course you can, just don't be so stubborn!" I said a bit angrily.

"I just, don't … know," he said uncertainly.

I could see I was winning this battle, so I leaned towards him on the couch, and lightly pressed my lips to him, "Please Draco."

"Fine, but I want popcorn," he said and stood up.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" I cheered, grabbed his hand, and apparated us away before he could change his mind.

I led the way out from the alley and we went into the building, "2 tickets for the blind side at 4 please," I said to the man behind the glass.

"12.50," the muggle told me.

I handed him the money and he handed me the tickets. We stood in line for the popcorn, and then went into the theater.

Draco was pretending to be angry about coming, but I tried to cheer him up as we walked into the dark theater, "I know you'll like it. The reviews for it have been good."

His eyes grew as he saw the huge movie screen, "We need one that big at home."

I laughed, "Maybe if you are a good boy Santa will get it for you for Christmas."

"But that's a full month away!" he said pretending to be disappointed.

"You'll live until then," I whispered as the movie began.

…

"See, I told you you'd like it!" I laughed after he didn't reply when I'd asked him.

"Oh fine, I guess you're right," he admitted grudgingly.

"Okay well, we need to get going to Luna's for Thanksgiving dinner," I reminded him. (This is what I meant to say, not their wedding)

"I still think this is weird … we don't live in America, so why should we celebrate Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"It's an excuse to be with friends, and behave because Ron will be there!" I said as we apparated away once we were back in the alley.

"Who says I don't behave?!" Draco pretended to be outraged.

"Oh please," I said with a laugh, "Just remember that this is strictly for fun, and go along with whatever Luna does with a smile."

"You're acting like I'm preparing for a battle or something," he said under his breath as we neared the house.

"Oh hush," I said with a smile, and turned to knock on the door.

I heard hurried steps from within, and the door flew open, "HERMIONE!!!" Luna called, and smiled a far off smile, but didn't make a move to let us in.

"Luna let them in, it's cold outside sweetie," Rolf called from inside.

"Oh yes! How rude of me," Luna smiled towards him, and ushered us in.

"Now I know it's not on the right day, but Luna and I decided London's Thanksgiving would be on the 30th," Rolf said with a smile as he greeted us. "Everyone else is in the dining room, maybe we should get in there and get started," he continued.

"Oh yes, that sounds nice," I said as I intertwined my fingers in his and led the way to the table, so he would behave.

"This looks good," Draco said a bit tightly, as we looked onto the odd feast on the table.

"You're finally here Hermione! I thought you would never get here," Ron huffed, and then dug into the meal. I noticed Lavender was next to him looking happy …

Draco and I sat down, and began to eat. I wonder who thought of this odd array of food … turkey, yams, crandberries?

It was weird to think this was the last get together with all of my friends before Draco and I get married. We basically had 2 weeks until the wedding and I didn't know if I was ready.

…

"Wow I'm so full!" Ginny laughed as she leaned back on Harry. We were all lounging in Luna and Rolf's family room after the meal.

"Well I'm feeling a bit hungry," Ron said absently.

I started to laugh, "Oh Ron, only you!"

He pouted, "I was just being honest."

"Well maybe Luna will get the food back out when she returns from doing what she left to do. I forget the creature's name she went to find, but Hermione and I need to go," Draco said and I began to get up.

"It was a snarfblag, and we do?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well remember how my mom said the other day that we had to go shopping," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, she'll go and get it herself if we don't do that soon. We probably should go," I said and then turned to my friends, "Thanks for having us Rolf, will you tell Luna we had to go? This was nice, and we should do it again next year. I'll see you all later!"

They all called goodbye as Draco and I left. We walked to the apparition line and paused, "Where are we going to go to find the wedding presents for our wedding party?" I asked him.

"I have a place that we could go," he said with a smirk.

"It must be some place good if you picked shopping over time with my friends," I said with sarcasm.

He laughed, and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it we were apparating away from Luna's. As I opened my eyes once we arrived I crossed my arms since I recognized this place, "You have some explaining to do Draco Lucius!"

"What I can't help it that my mum didn't trust me to make the right decisions. She bought a selection for us to choose from," he said putting on his innocent face.

"When did she tell you that?" I asked accusing him.

"This morning," he said as he intertwined his fingers in mine and brought me closer to him. Just before he was about to kiss me, I backed up.

"Uh, uh. You are not getting out of this with a kiss! Let's just pick out the presents," I said pretending to be madder then I really was. I couldn't let him think he could get away with stuff like this though, or he'd always do it.

"Ginger!" I called and she appeared with a tray of different watches for the men and necklaces for the women, so we began to choose one for each person and wrap them.

…

"Come on Hermione, you can't really be mad," Draco said as he wrapped his last present magically. It was really getting late.

"I'm not, it's just that you lied so you didn't have to be with my friends," I said looking at him with my best sad face.

"Oh come on, I was around Weaselbee long enough, and it's not like you've ever been around my friends," he said back.

"You didn't ever ask me to hang out with your friends," I said as I stood up and began to make my way towards my room. I was so tired, and I was starting to get a migraine.

"Baby, are you really mad?" I heard him behind me.

"No, I'm just tired," I said as I entered our 'common room.'

"Are you sure? I think you seem mad," he said, and sat on the couch.

"I'm sure, night," I said as I went into my bedroom.

"Whatever, you are so unpredictable," I heard him mutter.

"I heard that Draco!" I called as I got ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, put on my favorite big t shirt to sleep in, and was in my bed as quickly as I could get there. Before long I fell into a content sleep … for now.

*DM pov*

I rolled over onto my side, because I swear I heard something outside of my room over the noise of the storm, and I wanted to see what time it was. My clock read 3:55 … good thing I don't have to work tomorrow.

Suddenly my door creaked open, so I turned to see what it could possibly be. As my eyes became fully accustomed to the darkness after waking up I saw a shadow of … Hermione?

"Draco are you up?" Came a small voice that barely sounded like Hermione.

"hmm," I asked drowsily.

"I take that as a yes," she said and I heard foot steps towards my bed, "And I was also wondering if I could join you."

Suddenly a weight added to my bed, so I turned to my other side to see Hermione getting under the covers, and snuggling up to me.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind, but what's with the change in bed arrangements?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her and got comfortable.

"Well it's thunder storming," she said as if it were the obvious reason.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," I said with a yawn.

"I wish I could not notice. Will you just talk for a while?" she asked.

"Uh sure … so today when we left do you want to hear the real reason why I made up that exuse?" I asked, even though I wasn't fully aware of what I was saying.

"Sure," she said.

"Well you and Ron we're talking like you used to. For some reason I felt like I couldn't listen to you talk to him for another minute," I said with a laugh.

"You were jealous of Ron?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess. You guys just have such a history, and it's not like the law can just erase that. The you were mad about how we left, and I couldn't even tell you the real reason I wanted to leave. You're friends really aren't that bad. Harry invited me over next week," I mumbled.

"Really? That was nice of him. The other day he was telling me …" was the last thing I heard her say before I fell asleep.

…

Just before I woke up I remember thinking it was especially warm, and comfortable. Then I realized Hermione was in my bed.

I tried to see the clock, but as I began to back away from Hermione she tightened her grip around my waist. I sighed. There was no denying it, she really was a good looking girl, and I couldn't help but notice her smooth legs intertwined with mine. Don't think about that …

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew Hermione was getting out of bed, "Morning sleepy head, it's getting late. I was thinking about going for a swim. Want to join me?" she asked as she stood up, and I couldn't stop myself from looking at her slender legs showing under the t-shirt she wore to bed.

"Uh, a swim sounds nice," I said as I sat up and noticed the breakfast Ginger had brought us.

"I really don't like that she brings us breakfast. She should be doing some things for her own entertainment," Hermione was saying while I ate. I didn't know what she was talking about. I loved being able to wake up and eat without getting out of bed.

"She doesn't do it often," was all I said. She'd bite my head off if I told her I liked it.

"Okay well we have tons to do today, so please to hurry and change," Hermione said with a mischievous smile.

"Why do you look like you're up to something?" I asked and stood up to prove I had listened.

"Well your mum wants me to try on my dress a final time, but I don't want to. I figure the pool will be the last place she looks," she said with a little guilt.

I laughed, "she'll just have Ginger look for you."

"We'll see," Hermione said and left the room.

I walked into my closet, and changed into my blue swim trunks. I always used to go down to the pool to do laps, but I hadn't really recently. I walked out of my room and made my way down to the pool. I dove in and tried to get in a couple laps in before Hermione got there.

I have done about a 300 when there was suddenly Hermione's slender body with her hands on her hips in my way. I stopped swimming, stood up, and looked at her questioningly.

"Do you really not know why I'm mad?" she asked impatiently.

"Well- I, no?" I finally got out.

"You didn't wait for me! It was my idea to come down here, and you leave without me! What if I had gotten lost? Hmmm Draco, did you think about that?" She asked angrily.

I stood there in confusion. She had wanted me to wait for her? I cleared my throat, that had for some reason became blocked, "I didn't realize …"

She rolled her eyes, and pushed me on my chest, "Prat."

I grabbed her wrist as she pulled it back, and brought her under the water with me. That's what she gets for trying to dunk me. When we came up she was coughing slightly.

"What if I hadn't wanted to go under Draco," she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're in the pool," was all I said.

"So?" She asked challenging me.

"So you're going to get wet, unless…" I said as I thought of something. I picked her up by the waist, and carried her over to the side of the pool, "There."

She began to laugh, and leaned back, "This is such a nice indoor pool… I wonder what my life would have been like if I had grown up in a house like this."

I admired her body for a second, but then began to float on my back, so she wouldn't catch me, "Well we probably would have gotten along at Hogwarts, that's for sure."

I heard her splash as she slid back into the water, "I don't know, you were so mean, even to Pansy."

I put my feet back on the bottom of the pool, and walked towards her, "Yeah, but that was just Pansy. We would have been destined to be married, so I would have HAD to be nice to you. No matter how annoyingly bookish you were."

She glared at me, "My bookishness saved the wizarding world, and who said my parents would have liked you enough to let you marry me? I was talking to my Grandmum the other day, and she said her son always said his daughter would never date because he knew what guys thought."

I walked closer to her, "What's not to like about me?"

She crossed her arms and walked backwards away from me, "Well your arrogance is one thing, and then there's your nose."

I stopped short, "My nose?"

"Yes, your nose," she said, and I could tell she was trying to keep a straight face.

I continued to walk towards her until her back hit the side of the pool, "Arrogance is a good thing, and I know for a fact that your dad wouldn't have minded my nose."

"Oh really?" She said with a smile.

"Really," I answered, and closed the gap between our mouths with a passionate kiss. It amazed me how we seemed to mold to each other perfectly. I didn't have to try with her. Plus all of the extra skin to skin contact, since we were both in our bathing suites, made me want Hermione so much more.

I had no idea how much time passed, but suddenly I was magically forced away from her. I looked around breathing slightly heavier than normal for the person who interrupted us … Ginger …

"What do you want Ginger?" I asked her a bit annoyed as I went back to Hermione, and began to kiss her neck. Hermione could deal with this.

"Gingy has been looking for Master and Mistress for quite some times. Mistress wanted Mistress to try on her dress," she said importantly.

I completely ignored her, and continued to concentrate on Hermione's neck.

"Ginger, I don't need to try on the dress again. I've already tried it on 4 times," she answered a bit breathy.

"Oh but you must Mistress," was Ginger's only answer.

I moved from her neck back to her lips. Maybe Ginger would just leave. Couldn't she see we were busy. I felt Hermione knot her hands in my wet hair, and wrap her legs around my waist. Hmmm, I could get used to this…

Suddenly I was 2 feet away from Hermione across the pool, "GINGER, please leave," I practically growled.

"Mistress must try on her dress," she insisted.

Hermione sighed, and began to walk towards the stairs. My mum always ruined everything, "Just come back when you're done."

"Oh but you're next Master Draco," Ginger said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I pretended not to hear, and began to swim laps in the pool. After about an hour of swimming I decided I should just take a shower and face my mum. I'll have to deal with her sooner or later. I showered, got dressed in these muggle sweatpants Hermione bought me the other day, and went down into the family room.

"Mum, is it my turn yet?" I called just to make sure Hermione wasn't still in there in her dress.

"Come on in sweetheart! I knew you'd come eventually," she called.

I walked in and stood on the stool, "WHAT are you wearing?" she asked in shock.

"They're muggle sweatpants from Hermione," I told her.

She mumbled something that sounded like, "He looks like a hobo," but then she magically put the my tux on and began to look at how the tailor did.

"I wasn't so sure how Fabian would do with the Muggle outfit, since we had to go Muggle for Hermione's friends. This looks good to me, but I'm not sure," my mom was saying more to herself as she continued to inspect.

"Why don't you just ask her if it looks right," I said with a bit of irritation.

"I would, but she disappeared off somewhere," she said.

Hmm, I wonder where she went. She obviously wasn't in the house or Ginger would have told my mum

"Yes, and I had wanted you two to go pick up your wedding bands to make sure you like them. You'll just have to find her," she said as she nodded, "Well I think you look quite handsome, so they're good enough. Take them off and hang them NICELY in your closet. Then go find Hermione."

"Whatever you say mum," I said as I began to leave.

"If there in one wrinkle on your wedding day," she began.

"You can just whisk it away magically!" I called, and went upstairs to change.

As soon as I was changed back into the comfortable sweatpants I picked up my wand and decided to apparate to The Potter's. Hermione probably cam here.

I knocked on the door, and heard some slow foot steps towards the door. I was hoping it would be Ginny, because she's been friendly since the law.

Harry answered the door while holding the baby … James I think his name was.

"Uh, is Hermione here?" I asked a bit awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, her and Ginny are upstairs. Come on in," he said so I followed him into their family room where it looks as if he were watching tv.

"What are you watching?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Just some qudditich," he answered.

"Oh, whose playing?" I asked interested now.

"Harpies and Puddlemere," he answered.

We continued to watch for a while. It was a good game, "YEAH OLIVER GOOD SAVE!" Harry suddenly yelled.

Oh yeah, that Wood guy from Gryffindor went to the pros … where was Hermione??

Harry must have realized I was getting tired of waiting, so he told me to hold James while he went to go get her.

…

HM pov **

"No I got out of there right after I tried my dress on, so I have no idea what his tux looks like," I answered and lay back on the bed.

"Honestly how could you just leave? I bet he looks handsome, but how did his dad react to him wearing muggle to the wedding?" Ginny asked with a smile. She still didn't like Mr. Malfoy, but that was understandable after her 1st year.

"He didn't say much around me, but maybe he fought about it with Narcissa in private," I guessed.

"Soooo … do you think the kiss will continue once you stop hiding?" Ginny asked.

I blushed a deep red, "I am NOT hiding!"

"Oh you are so, but I don't mind because I was in need of some girl time," Ginny shrugged, and continued to fold clothes and put them away.

"I don't understand why I even had to try the dress on again today. She made it seem like such an urgent matter, but the wedding is like 2 weeks away," I continued the dress subject to change it from Draco.

"Two weeks really isn't that long," Ginny reasoned.

"I know but I don't even know if I'm ready, and trying on that dress made me nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous, and you know I was nervous about marrying Harry!" she answered back logically.

"Well you weren't forced to marry Harry," I pointed out.

"You and Draco were meant for each other. I see it this way. There was the law, because of the war. And you parents' families were probably in a fight over something with Voldemort, and if your parents hadn't died you two probably would have gotten married anyways," Ginny said with a stubborn smile, daring me to contradict what she thought.

"I just don't know …"

"Just because you can't read the answer in a book doesn't mean it's wrong Hermione," Ginny tried to convince me.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry walked in, "Hermione can't find an answer in a book? I don't believe it!"

I laughed, "Oh whatever Harry!"

"What do you need sweetie? Where is our son!?" Ginny asked. I could tell she was a bit angry with him for interrupting.

"Oh, Draco's holding him downstairs. Hermione, he's here to see you," Harry said smiling at my shock.

Ginny smiled broadly, "Well go _talk_ to him!"

"He came HERE?" I asked. I didn't think he would …

"Obviously, GO down there!" Ginny shooed me out the door.

I made my way down stairs, and was surprised, even though Harry warned me, to see Draco sitting on the couch … holding James??

He saw me and nodded hello, "I figured you came here, and my mom was adamant that we go pick up our wedding bands today."

"Oh okay," I said still a bit surprised. He seemed comfortable holding the baby. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would like kids? Certainly not me.

I walked over, and carefully took James, "I'll just bring him to his mum, and be back so we can leave."

"Sounds good," he said with a shrug and looked back at the TV.

I made my way upstairs, "Ginny?"

She popped out of her room, "What, why are you back up here again so soon?"

I held James towards her.

"Oh silly me! You certainly can't kiss while holding James … well give him here!" She said excitedly.

"Actually we have to be going. I'll talk to you later Gin," I said and waved good bye. "Bye Harry!"

She looked so disappointed I couldn't help but laugh as I walked down the stairs and then Draco and I let ourselves out the front door. He led the way to the place where his mum bought the rings.

"Draco, I really don't want to go in there and see how much you mum spent. How about I just go buy us some ice cream, while you go in there" I suggested as we grew nearer.

"Okay that's fine with me. Get me vanilla will you?" He asked as he reached the store, and went in.

Lately I've hated going shopping with the Malfoy's because everyone caters to them sooooooooo much. It's really quite annoying, but I suppose I'll have to get used to it ..

I got to and ice cream cone stand, and bought one chocolate and one vanilla, even though it was the middle of winter. I licked mine, and his just once on the way back to the store. He was standing outside by the time I made it back. I handed his over, and we walked down the street in Diagon Alley.

"So how do they look?" I asked.

"They look like wedding bands," he shrugged, and licked his ice cream, "Did you have a lick of mine?!" He asked in a jokingly mad way.

I smirked, "Maybe."

"Then I get to try yours too," he said with a pout.

I held out my ice cream towards him, and he was about to get some when I lightly pressed it on his face, and ran into the next store.

To my good fortune it was a weird thrift store, so I could easily hide in the mounds of old stuff. I ran past a rack of dresses, an array of weird shoes, and a table of very old Wizarding chess sets. There were a bunch of hats on the wall, so I decided to try some on while I waited for Draco to find me.

I had on an old looking straw hat with a funny bow when he finally found me, "EW take that off! You have no idea who's worn that."

I turned towards him, "so you don't like it?"

He sighed, "This is a thrift store. You can simply buy a new one of the same style … if you like it."

"You buy stuff from Burke's," I pointed out.

"Those are valuable! This is all crap," he said with a glance around.

"That's your problem Draco, you judge too quickly," I said with a smile and made my way out of the store, "One could probably find some sort of treasure in here."

"Well then goo thing I'm not a Pirate looking for any." he joked, and we began to walk home.

**I know you all hate me, but I made it long to try and make peace … please review! -Grace**


	23. It All Ends Here

**You can't even imagine how sorry I am that it took this long … in the back of my mind I always knew I had to finish it and this is potentially the last chapter. I will say this. If I get enough reviews ofrom people who want it. I will write a very long epilogue that I have in mind…. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

*HM pov*

I looked at the clock nervously, it was nearly 5:47. I had gotten to come home from work early, because it was slow at the hospital, but I really wish it had been busy. After getting home, taking my shower, and changing into sweats, I had too much time to think … the wedding was in about two days! It seems like just yesterday there was over a week. Where had the time gone?

Doug was next to me on the couch, and I couldn't even concentrate on a book. He was such a sweetheart, and I think he can tell I'm a bit on edge when I set my book aside. He's grown quite a bit, but still thinks he's a lap dog … I was petting him when Draco apparated in.

"Why are you later than normal?" I asked trying to not sound as nervous as I felt.

"Just had a few extra things to do at work. I tried to hurry to beat you for once, but my dad was adamant on me staying to finish a few things to make up for when we're gone," Draco said as he sat down on the couch and put his arm along the back.

"Where exactly are we going? I just remember you saying, that we were going to another one of the Malfoy Manors," I said trying to remember how many homes there even were.

"We're going to the one in Costa Rica. It's a small manor in a small town on the beach, and no wizarding tabloids will find us there. No one knows we have one down there,"

"So who owns the manor?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Well all of the houses are in the Malfoy name. The Malfoy family used to be much larger," Draco said nonchalantly.

"How many in total?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't really care, but the idea of multiple manors sort of scared me. IT was difficult enough to find my way around this one.

"Five if you count this one," he answered.

"Five? That's a silly amount of houses. Where are they at?"

"It didn't use to be _silly_. The Malfoy families used to have a lot of boys, and there can't be more than one head of the house with the Malfoy men. There's one in England, Costa Rica, Italy, France, and Ireland."

"So none of them are even in the same country? Wouldn't you miss your family?" I asked.

"There's something called apparition or floo," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, but that's out of the country apparition, that takes a lot out of you."

"Yeah, going out of the country when I was little was the only time I got floo-lag."

"Oh, so you still go to the other houses?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we go to the other houses?" He was really confused by this entire conversation, but I was honestly just trying not to talk about the wedding. I really am not ready for this ….

"Well, I just figured you didn't visit the other ones because you still lived in this one after everything that happened here.."

"My mum wants me to be close and there's nothing wrong with this house now," Draco said with a shrug.

"That makes sense, but if we had more than one son as our mandatory kids, they'd each get a different house?" I asked with worry of missing kids I hadn't even had yet.

"If they wanted, or they could live wherever," he answered logically.

"Then maybe we should just have one," I said worriedly.

"Well too bad, I would never have just one kid. It's way too lonely. You're an only child, you should understand my reasoning behind no only children," he tried to reason. I think he could tell I was on edge

I paused, it sounded like he had really thought about this. I smiled to myself, thinking how he wanted to have more than the mandatory amount of kids with me.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked with a smirk and came towards me.

"Oh … no reason really," was all I could get out before he was sitting close to me on the couch. I leaned back against the arm of the couch trying to get away from him. I had recently admitted to myself, that it was quite difficult for me to think when he was so close to me. I also decided it was because I had … a few feelings or him, but how could I not? We were about to be married and were living in the same house.

I never would have admitted this to myself a month ago but he can be sweet and charming when he wants to be, and seems to want to do things to make me happy… sometimes. But other times, he's just being stubborn. Like right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he took my foot in his hand and started to give me a foot massage. I stiffened and looked at him questioningly, but he was intently watching the television and didn't seem to notice my reaction. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but it felt so good and I didn't want him to stop … so I just closed my eyes and laid back against the couch. He probably figured that this would relax me … hmmm it was working..

Suddenly I jerked awake. It was dark, and I felt completely disoriented, but I was only in my room .. how did I get here? I sat up and got out of bed. Doug hopped of the bed and I walked into the connecting 'common' room. It was empty, but I saw that Draco's light was on so I walked over and opened the door.

He stood by his dresser taking clothes out of the closet. I froze .. what was he doing? Was he running away before the wedding.. My heart stopped .. why else would he be packing?

"what … are you doing?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He turned suddenly because he had not heard me come in, "Just packing. My mum is making me go to the Zambini's early in the morning since your bachelorette party is happening here. Also I can't see you before the wedding.." He finished giving me a confused look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," was all I said as I went over and sat on his bed. It was 11:24, so I must have slept through dinner. "Why did you let me sleep through everything?"

"Oh you just seemed really tired. You've been so busy lately with work and planning with the older women. Sometimes I feel guilty just leaving you with them, but let's be honest. I couldn't handle it."

I laughed and laid back on his bed, "I just can't believe that you were going to leave without saying goodbye. It sort of hurts me feelings," I finished with a smirk as I stared up at the ceiling lost in thought.

Suddenly there was weight added to the bed and Draco came into my line of vision. "I would never leave without saying goodbye. You know that …" he said as he slowly kissed down my neck and made his way back up to meet my lips. This kiss made me dizzy because his whole body was against me. My hands went straight to his hair as he lightly kissed me behind the ear, and I smiled to myself.. I could get used to this. I was so distracted by his kisses that I didn't even realize until he was gone that something was wrong.

"what …." Was all I said as I sat up and looked around. Draco was at the dresser where he had just grabbed his wand and was pointing it at the doorway. I followed the direction he was looking and gasped, not because it was his ex-girlfriend looking crazy, but because she had my wand in her hand.

What was she doing here? The spells around the house had now let her in two times. How did this keep happening?

"Emily, what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be here. We're over," Draco said cautiously.

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh I know, I know. You're stuck with this girl. I've faced the fact that you can't be with me, who you truly want to be with. I admit it only made me like you more when you did the noble thing and followed the law, but I thought you would come back to me sooner. I just came for one last visit before you got married, and I was lucky enough to find this." She held up my wand and looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

Draco looked confused, until he heard me whimper. Then it clicked. He knew how much I loved my wand, and knew all too well what was going on. "Now Emily, don't take things that don't belong to you."

"Oh I'm not going to take it," she said with a smirk. She placed it on the ground and used her own wand to send a spell at it. I watched in horror as my wand was snapped in half. She looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm just preparing you for the future when Draco leaves you."

She then turned towards Draco, "Come and find me anytime. I know you will eventually."

As she talked to him Draco was pulled out of his shock and sent a cure at her. She dodged it and ran from the room. I sat on the bed in utter shock as Draco called for Gingy.

"..You must go and find her. She's in here somewhere," Draco was instructing her.

I couldn't breathe. That wand had been with me through EVERYTHING. The beginning of Hogwarts when I was trying to prove myself, the forest, the battle against Voldemort, and even the years after during healer training, and now that I knew my true heritage … I needed that wand. It was a part of me.

Draco seemed to know what I was thinking. He took the wand, and muttered reparo. I knew it wouldn't work even before it crossed his mind, I thought of Harry's wand and despair washed over me. I now knew how Harry felt, when his wand broke … but then again I don't have to face Voldemort so I don't think it was quite that bad … but still.

Suddenly I was shaking with sobs and I didn't even know that they had started. In an instant Draco was there besides me soothing me. As he kissed me on the top of my head I couldn't take it any more. I pushed him away and stood up. I grabbed my old wand and began to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked in a confused voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at him, "She's right you know. And now that my wand is broken there's not more for me to lose. I'm not used to being rich anyways, so I'll be just fine without my fortunes." Was all I said as I hurried into the next room. I picked up Doug, "Don't worry little guy. You're coming with me."

I opened the door to my room, and Draco was on the other side, " I don't understand …" Was all he got out before his mum dad and Gingy came rushing in.

"Are you alright in here?" Narcissa asked in an anxious voice.

"She got away again!" Lucius practically screamed in an evil voice. He looked very angry.

I just nodded and Draco demanded, "How did she get in again father. I thought you fixed this."

"She must know someone in the American Ministry and their power is helping her to break the security. I'm outraged. I'm going to take care of this," he snarled as he walked briskly from the room.

Narcissa looked worried and followed him out, "Now honey, don't let your temper …"

Drat, Draco and I were alone again. He looked at me expecting me to talk, but I just stood there. I couldn't express in words how I was feeling, and that NEVER happens. I also couldn't apparate away with no wand so I just stood there holding Doug with a defiant look on my face.

"Soo ….?" He said looking at me.

"So are you going to move?" I asked with no emotion.

He looked surprised, "That depends, are you going to leave if I do?"

"Is that even a question?" I asked in irritation.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it was!" he said back. I could tell he was starting to get mad. He hates not knowing what I'm thinking.

I put doug down and pushed past Draco towards my closet. I got out my bag and began to throw things inside of it that I might need.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a gentle voice. Oh nooooooooo he didn't. I was not calming down.

I spun around and looked directly in his eyes, "I'm going HOME."

He looked right back and didn't flinch, "This is your home Mione."

I paused, that would have made butterflies gather in my stomach if I wasn't so furious … oh wait. They were still there … damn it. I needed to get out of here fast. Being here was just setting me up for heart break.

"GINGY!" I yelled panicked.

With a CRACK she was there. "Take me to the Potter's now please."

"Yes Misstress" Gingy said in confusion, and I felt myself leaving the manor. I looked around when I arrived. It felt good to be here.

"GINNYYYYY, HARRYYYYY" I yelled and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. I hope I didn't wake up James …

Suddenly someone apparated besides me and I smiled at my long time best friends, "What's the matter Hermione?"

"If you can't fix this I will be on suicide watch, and I mean it!" I said as I pulled my wand out of my pocket.

Ginny gasped and ran over to hug me. I hadn't noticed her come down but I really needed a hug right now, so I was glad. Harry looked at my wand in utter shock. "How?"

"Draco's crazy ex came to tell me how it was and broke my wand. Please I don't want to talk about it. Just. Fix. It." I begged.

"Honestly Hermione, I keep the elder wand in my vault at Gringots, just because it brings back so many memories. I will get it for you first thing in the morning and go to the manor to fix it. I'm sure I can." He said reassuringly.

I sighed and began to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Where do u think you're going?" Ginny asked.

"If he comes by, I'm not going to tell you to not let him in, but I do not want to see him. At all." I said without turning and continued up the stairs.

"Now Hermione, you know her craziness isn't his fault." Ginny said as she started to come after me, and I heard kreacher call Harry into the kitchen for the floo. Probably Draco.

Once we were safely in my room I turned to Ginny, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was really starting to have feelings for him, but she was right. He will never stay with me."

I sat on my bed and laid back, "Hermione Jean Granger … I mean Hermione Trina Montressor, well whichever name gets the point across .. You know you don't mean that." Ginny reprimanded in a stern voice.

"I really do. Give me some versatrium." I looked right at her.

"You mean to say you're not going to go through with this wedding?" Ginny said in shock.

"Yeah, now I'm really tired…" I said as I got under the covers.

Ginny just looked at me in shock and then hurried from the room. In her face I could tell she saw my defeat.. he didn't want me anyways. Stop! I told myself and closed my mind as Harry had always taught me and cleared my mind completely. I was just about to fall asleep when the door slammed open. Draco was standing in the doorway panting.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" I heard Ginny say from down stairs.

I heard him mumble to himself, "I can handle myself." Just as I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. Just daring him to say something.

"Don't give me that look Mione. Please come home. My mom is so upset," Draco tried to reason.

"Tell your mom I'm sorry and I will miss her too," I said just trying to stay stubborn, but I could feel my resolve ending. Sure I was upset, but Draco hadn't mean to do anything to hurt me. Even if he did date a crazy American. The look on his face was so anxious … maybe I over reacted a little on him. Not about my wand!

He was standing in the doorway still and took a step forward, "I would miss you too Mione if you didn't come home. Forget what Emily said. I'm marrying you, remember?"

I paused.. "You would miss me?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course, Mione. It's not the same at the manor without you. Please come back with me, even if it's just so Harry and Ginny get some peace of mind and we can keep fighting there." Draco was pleading with me, and something about the look on his face made me put my hand out towards him.

"Ginn, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I called.

"That's right, you better!" She called and I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I reappeared in my room. She was going to be demanding details tomorrow…

"OH Gingy is so glad to see you're back Mistress! I must go tell Mistress! Gingy was so very sad Gingy had to take you to the Potter Manor!" But then she disappeared with a CRACK.

Draco sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him. I reluctantly went and sat next to him. I felt much better after Harry told me he could fix my wand … but there was still something bothering me.

Draco took a deep breath, "Now I want to talk to you about this, but if you're just going to make Ginger take you somewhere once you get upset again then I'll save it for another time. She wanted to punish herself for taking you away .."

I looked down at my hands feeling guilt wash over me ..I took a deep breath as well and looked into Draco's brilliantly silvery, blue eyes.

He continued, "As soon as you left I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't been in my room when she broke into the manor. I would have never forgiven myself if …"

"Why?" I interrupted. "You can't deny she had one thing right. You don't want to be with me."

He opened his mouth, but promptly closed it. I had surprised him by what I said, and I could tell. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples just like he always does when he is stressed.

"You know, you're too stubborn to have this argument with right now, but maybe someday you'll believe me. But until then all I can do is try .. Honestly Hermione, almost every day I wonder how different my life would have been if you had grown up with your biological parents. I know that we would have seen a lot of each other when we were younger, and at the very least been pretty good friends. You could have helped me to be a better person during the war, and I could have saved you all that heart ache from Weasel through the years. I may not have wanted to be matched with you at first Miss Granger, but deep down I can't deny the feeling that we are a pretty great match and might have ended up together under the previous circumstances."

By the end of this little speech he was looking directly at me and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. That fact nearly took my breath away and I could barely believe what I was hearing. He was right though. We would have ended up together if my family had lived and it would work now, because even after all of that hate and fighting from previous years, our personalities somehow fit together in a unique way.

As I looked at Draco, I knew I may not love him now, but there was something there that would have never been uncovered without this law .. so I said the only thing I could think to say, "I'm sorry."

He gave me a brilliant smile, "I wouldn't have expected anything different from a hot tempered witch like yourself. No one touches another's wand without consequences."

I laughed and laid down on my bed. I could tell he wasn't about to leave after he found out his manor was not safe from his ex, " Soo, I'm guessing that you're staying in here tonight to protect your wandless fiancé?" I asked with sarcasm.

He slipped off his shoes and laid back as well, "I must protect my woman." I rolled my eyes as he gave me the most Malfoy smirk I had ever seen, but surprisingly it didn't annoy me. It made me smirk right back at him as I took his wand.

"NOX!" I said and the lights went out as Doug hopped on the bed.

"Give that back!" Malfoy reached over and yanked his wand back.

"See … it feels vulnerable without a wand, doesn't it?" I pouted after a yawn, I was so very tired.

I heard him yawn as well, "You have a watch dog and a fiancé to protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

…**. ((I thought about ending the chapter here, but I'm going to continue since I took soooo long to update))…**

I stretched and opened my eyes. It was already quite light outside… what? I sat up confused, because there was no Draco or Doug … Then I saw the note.

_Mione,_

_My mom made me leave at the crack of dawn, so you wouldn't see me. She also didn't want Doug to disrupt your spa day, so I took him with me. Have a great day with the girls._

_See you at the altar,_

_Draco_

I sighed and got up to shower for the day ahead of me. I was just finishing getting ready when Ginny came rushing into my room.

"SOoooooo…." She looked at me expectantly.

"Soooo what?" I asked.

"Is he good in bed? You had to have had make up sex! I saw the way he was looking at you!" Ginny squealed.

I looked at her in shock. Of course Ginny would be thinking that, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I will be sleeping with Draco for the first time on our wedding night."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought …."

"We did have quite a nice talk though, once we got back. He also slept in here since I didn't have a wand and his ex is crazy," I explained to maybe appease her.

"Oh so that's the reason he told you," she said as she raised her eyebrows. I laughed and threw a pillow at her as I walked over to make my bed. "Only you would do that with house elves in the house." She said but I just gave her look that said 'don't go there.'

She laughed, "I wasn't trying to be mean. Just stating a fact. You'll have to do it later though because it's just about time for brunch, and I bet everyone is here by now!"

I nodded and went down stairs to greet my bridesmaids. Ginny, Lena, Luna, and I all had a wonderful brunch followed by a day of pampering in the Manor with massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. Then we had a late tea with Narcissa, Grandma, Grandmum, Mrs. Weasley. During tea we pretty much discussed the wedding, which only made me more nervous for tomorrow.

Later that night we went out to the bars with a lot of girls from school to celebrate my last night, but I honestly don't remember much ….

….

All of a sudden I found myself standing in front of a huge mirror brought into my room especially for today. The dress I recognized from the 100 fittings I had, but my hair was elegantly styled up in a complicated bun and many details. Honestly, it had never looked anywhere near this .. My makeup was done by Lena again, but this time she went all out and I honestly felt like a Barbie with brown hair. No one was going to even know who I was … They would be asking "who is Draco marrying? I thought it was Hermione?'

"Oh sweetie, you look sooooooo beautiful!" Grandma said as she came into the room.

"I'm so proud to be here!" Grandmum said as she walked over to my other side.

I smiled at them, "Thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle. I just couldn't see it any other way!"

They both looked near tears, and I was about to tell them how much they mean to me but then the bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle. I felt my pulse increase, and the nerves pick up even more. By the time it was my turn I was so ready to get this over with I just wanted to run.

I put a smile on my face and began the walk into a sea of people ..

honestly I don't remember details from the ceremony very well, but it was beautiful and the scene was a lot to take in. Everyone of those tiny decisions I had to make over the months had paid off. This was definitely a Malfoy wedding.

The preacher seemed almost too old to be presiding, but our vows went by with not the slightest hitch, and as soon at the kiss was over we processed out of the church and were greeted by our guests briefly in the line to the reception.

Countless faces that I had never seen before. Some arrogant, others in awe of my new found heritage. Other faces I recognized as important icons in the wizarding world and was surprised they came .. well maybe I shouldn't have been surprised due to my new last name. Last were the people I was overjoyed to see and was thrilled that they came. Some of the surprise guests were all the teachers from Hogwarts, Krum, David, Aberforth, and many more.

As soon as I saw my favorite little patient I looked at Draco and he just gave me a nod. He shouldn't have surprised me like this. I bent down and gave David a hug. He had checked out of my ward a little over 2 weeks ago because he was in remission.

Soon everyone had to sit down for a 4 course meal, which I didn't get to eat. There were always people coming up to talk… I didn't really mind though.

Hagrid had come up to me with red eyes, going on about how he will always remember me as a 1st year and Grawp really wanted to come and wish me the best as well.. I really missed him. I would have to invite him to tea some time.

Lena's parents came up and went on for quite some time about how wonderful the wedding was and how my mum would have loved it. Mrs. Keck had always been my second mom so it was an emotional chat.

Then came David and his 2 parents. He came sprinting ahead and his mom followed with an 'I'm so sorry but I couldn't stop him' look on her face.

"Hey there big guy! How have you been?" I asked and couldn't help but smile at his little tux.

"I've been really busy. My dad even taught me how to fly on my new broom. I love to fly!" He started with a huge smile.

"Wow that's so exciting. I've never been good at flying, so I bet you're better than me!" I joked.

He smiled proudly, "Yeah, well I'm a boy .." he stated as if it explained why. I figured he got that line from his father. "You look really pretty Miss Mione." He finished in a shy voice which surprised me.

"Why thank you David. You look pretty great yourself. Save me a dance tonight!" I called after him as his parents ushered him away. His mum looked rather embarrassed.

I began to eat again when I felt Draco stiffen besides me. I turned to ask him what was wrong, but then I heard the greeting..

"Ello Her My onnie," Came a familiar voice.

"Viktor! How wonderful to see you! I'm surprised you made it with your busy schedule!" I smiled at him.

"I wov never miss thees!" He said with a smile. "Even eef you were forced ento the vedding!" He said with a look at Draco.

I gave him a smile, "Thank you for coming to support me, but I really must eat! I haven't gotten to eat anything."

He nodded in agreement and went back to his table. I attempted to eat as much as I could before my first dance with Draco. He guided me out onto the dance floor and twirled me around like an expert. Sometimes I forget his upbringing …

"Well it looks like I have a lot of competition," Draco said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked him in surprise.

"Well first a 7 year old hits on you, and then a famous quidditch player as well. Plus everyone single man in this room can't take their eyes off of you."

"Oh please!" I said shaking my head. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" I laughed. "You do look very handsome today though Malfoy." I said with a smile.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman in the room Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said with a true smile, which caused me to blush.

All too soon the dance was over and I was whisked away by Harry. I danced with numerous people, some I did not even recognize. After we cut the cake I finally got to dance with Draco again, but it was too good to be true. Narciss interrupted us towards the end of the song telling me that I had to go change into my going away outfit. I was hurried upstairs out of the ballroom into a room with all of the women I loved most. I gave them all hugs and joined Draco as we walked out of the Manor to our future.

* * *

**PLEASEEEE review and tell me what you think? Epilogue? Its up to you! ~Grace**


End file.
